Denial
by yamiz-mine
Summary: SetoxSerenity A story about how love can sometimes be hidden behind the veil of denial...and about the lifting of the veil and the events resulting. Summary is kindda crappy...read & review!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yugioh charaters yada yada yada…so the rich ass people who do own it, and we all know who that is, plz don't sue me.

DENIAL 

By Yamizmine (and I do mean it!)

Chapter 1: The Beginning…

"Hey Yugi! Ova here Yuug!" a voice came out from the Domino high school basketball court. The voice belonged to boy of respectable framework, in height, though not so in built. Wearing the blue jacket and blue jeans that were forced on every student in Domino high's body, as to enforce the strict nature of the exemplary school. He was blonde with shaggy, almost dirty hair. For a person his build and a school literally, filled with intimidators, he was not skilled at avoiding certain people who could literally, beat him to a pulp.

This was Joey Wheeler.

"I'll be a minuet sis.," he said to Serenity. A thin girl of good height who possessed innocent green-grey eyes and long golden brown hair nodded. Serenity, Joey's sister, was wearing a pink blouse and a blue skirt akin to the rest. Modesty, although was claimed to be unachievable with the school clothing by some girls, could actually be attained, as Serenity showed with her simplicity. Her complexion was ivory, and her face like one of an angel's capable of melting even the most callous natured and her smile was one that warmed the heart.

However, lately, she had been facing dilemmas. She and Joey had been saving money for their college education, a necessity she knew she could not sacrifice for anything. But she needed a dress for the dance. Nobody had asked her yet, it was, after all, a month away, but still, she hoped. It may seem here, that Serenity was being foolish hoping to go to a silly party that would last only one night, compared to her almost poverty like situation. However, it is almost embarrassing to be unsocial and not attend such parties that everyone chats about. Call it being a teenager if you may.

Her money problem would be easily solved if she could get a job. She did not expect fancy clothes. But the last job she graciously received was in a restaurant that Joey, unexpectedly, showed up to and made a fool out of himself. In most blunt terms, he got drunk and danced on the expensive tabletops and sang his own song:

"HEY! THIS IS MY SISTER?

YES SHE IS MY SISTER!

DO I HAVE A BLISTER?

YES I HAVE A BLISTER

ON MY TOOOOOOE!

ARE YOU A MISTER?

NO YOU'RE MY SISTER! A WORKING SISTER!"

Serenity apologized but the damage was done: the tables were broken and alcohol spilt all over. She paid for the tables and took Joey home. But since then, it seemed like "wanted" signs were nowhere to be found, like all of Domino city was working, and there was no change from day to day. Joey tried, but he could not handle him being subservient to another. So, as it turns out, she was their only chance to ever go to college.

Joey, seeing Yugi did not hear him, ran to an unusually small kid who was standing at the end of the playground, staring at his millennium puzzle and actually talking to it…odd as it may seem, this was not out of the ordinary.

The little boy had a hidden secret which the gang never really noticed. He had the spirit of a Pharaoh living within himself. He was nothing like the happy-go-lucky Yugi. His voice was deeper and alarming, his eyes narrower, and seemed to hold barriers which even he could not or did not want to pass. But most of all, his dueling talent exceeded that of everyone else's. He had beaten the very champion duelist: Seto Kaiba, many times, yet would never boast about such a victory for modesty was not just a characteristic he possessed, he, the pharaoh, knew bigger things were at work than the mere game of duel monsters.

The pharaoh of Egypt was Yami, although no one except Yugi called him that.

"Look, there she is! She is so beautiful!" The boy giggled when a girl named Nina passed by. Nina was a stubborn for lack of better words, bitch who owned Rarsa Corp. the second biggest and most successful corporation lagging quite a bits behind Kaiba Corp. If ever in the mood for talking, she would talk about one of two things: herself or Kaiba.

Yes, _THE _Seto Kaiba who she seemed to be utterly in love with. She was known as the most beautiful and popular girl in the school. Obviously, she wore the school uniform as did the other girls, but always managed to have a cut here and a tear there in her skirt or blouse to show off those plump breasts or shapely legs. Her eyes were green-brown and her hair, black. Such was a combination even the most unaware person could notice in a second. Her eyes were accompanied with long, black, thick lashes. It was true, she did not need anything to improve herself. Yet, she always had a thick layer of makeup on, as if to "beat" other girls at a silent beauty contest not just by a mere mark, but to obliterate their self-worth. As if God had not bestowed upon this girl everything, her complexion was a clear ivory. All in all, she looked as if she was carved out of marble, fit for perhaps a statue in Rome.

And so, the little Yugi was caught in her spell, awestruck by her beauty and literally, drooling over the girl who today, had rolled up her skirt. Sadly, Yugi was not the only guy looking at the girl with hope of love.

"You think I should go talk to her? I mean, the school dance is coming up and all…" Yugi asked his Yami.

"Yugi, you know how I feel about Nina. She is nothing but a pretty face. Beauty is only skin deep," he replied.

"I know, I know, but how are you able to resist her!"

"What is there to resist?"

"Well, for starters, look at her eyes! They don't throw you off your feet?"

"Umm…Yugi, I don't have a body of my own, I can't fall unless you do, and no, they are not beautiful, they scare me, a bit reptilian…"

"Reptilian eh? Well, look at her chest! Boobs as big as bowling balls!"

"Is that tissue is see falling out of her bra? She probably stuffs…"

"You dare insult her! Her long legs?"

"No modesty at all…honestly!"

"That is it, I for one, am crazy about her. I am going to ask her to the dance!"

"Yugi, the dance is a month away and you are not "for one" there are a million here who want to go with her," Yami said a bit amused by Yugi's confidence.

Yugi's head dropped. It was hopeless. The fact that she was the most popular, wasn't it. It was her beauty, her charm, her hair, her body, her EVERYTHING! He was a nothing, he was short, not particularly good looking, and his tri-colored hair did not make the situation any better for the poor lad. He was a nobody in front of her.

Just then Joey, Yugi's best friend, slowed down his steps and quietly approached Yugi. He had heard the word dance and just couldn't resist the girl Yugi wanted to ask. He, himself, didn't want to go to the dance.

"_Too girly,"_ he thought. But it just might have been that he didn't want to go because he didn't expect any girl to go with him. Yet, this was just a little thought, no more.

"I love her!" Yugi said, unaware of the presence behind him lurking in the shadows and eavesdropping.

"AND WHO MIGHT THAT BE?" Joey yelled from behind Yugi.

Yugi shrieked and fell flat on his face.

"Uh-oh…Yugi…er…sorry pal," Joey said, giving Yugi a hand to pick him up but Yugi refused it.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Yugi thundered. At that Joey made a run for it.

"Sorry man! Come on pal! Quit throwing rocks, ow!" Joey halted. Yugi who was running and throwing rocks at him ran smack into his back and caused him to fall and take Joey down with him.

"Joey! Get off of m-" Yugi saw what Joey did: Kaiba giving Serenity his evil smile and walking off to his limo.

Serenity was crouched on the ground trying to pick up the papers she had dropped when Kaiba had shoved her out of "his way".

Joey suddenly got up and ran to Serenity, the air of humor gone, Yugi lagging behind but still trying to make it there to help Serenity and hold Joey from picking a fight from the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"Seren, what happened? Did that creep do something ta ya? Joey asked his sister.

"Oh Joey, it was nothing. Kaiba accidentally bumped into me. He kindda knocked over my things."

"EEAAA! That asshole! He better watch his back, tomorrow, im gonna make him apologize for doing this to ya sis."

"Joey, calm down! It _was _an accident! His books also fell."

"Oh, well, then…did he apologize?"

"Well, no…" Serenity replied, "but it _was _my fault, I was…er…practicing the new dance routine for the show."

Joey just nodded.

After Serenity had picked up all her stuff and put it in a neat pile as it was before, she stood up and looked at Yugi.

"Oh, hi Yugi," she said with a smile.

"Hi Serenity!" Yugi replied, smiling back.

"Wheres tha rest of tha gang?" Joey asked, scratching his blonde hair. They had planned to go to the mall. The guys would be in the arcade while the girls looked around for their dresses.

Just then a tall long blonde haired girl came up. She was wearing a short purple skirt and a matching purple jacket which did little to cover her cleavage. Her boots were almost as long as her legs and they too, were purple. She clearly disregarded the rules, but the principal didn't seem to be able to enforce any kind of regulation upon her, and so he had given up and let her go around flaunting her beauty.

Along with her, a short haired, brunette came up. She was wearing a big smile as usual and the right school uniform. Her sparkling blue eyes held the friendship bond that she ever so often talked about, over and over and over and over and over again!

To the reader, and to the viewer, this Tea was probably more bothersome than any of the rightfully evil men and women showed. However, there was some truth in her words, that perhaps would do more good if they were not repeated so frequently.

"Hey Mai and Hi Tea!" Yugi said, now looking around for only a young man.

That young man showed up as his usual self: hair shaped like a huge spike, a blue jacket and blue pants. His eyes on Serenity as she tried to finger comb her hair.

"Tristan! There you are man! Im gonna show ya tha real crusader champ!" Joey yelled. They had been playing the crusader game for a while now, unable to beat each other, always resulting in a tie.

With everyone there, the gang headed out for the mall.

The guys went straight to the arcade as if a magnet was attached in their bodies. And as usual and the girls, to the clothing stores adoring the beautiful dresses.

Serenity was talking a too little, thus caused Mai and Tea to worry.

"Are you feeling okay gal?" Mai asked, giving Serenity a confused look.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, I just need some water, I'll go get some, be back in a min." she replied rather quickly, and thus causing Mai and Tea to worry even more.

With Serenity gone, Tea and Mai began discussing this curious situation that _needed_ her investigation.

"I bet she is sad cuz she doesn't expect anyone to ask her." Mai said, making up her own story and looking at Tea to add to it…….

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you see how sad she looked?" Mai asked, clearly amazed that she had not picked up the sadness in her friend's face.

"Maybe we should ask her." Tea said with a lightbulb on her head.

"NO! She won't tell us if we ask her, we'll have to investigate!"

"I'm not so sure about this…don't you think this is rather mean-"

"Fine, friendship gal, if you wanna chicken out…" Mai turned her head towards the dress again.

"NO! I am not going to chicken out! Okay, what's your plan?"

At this, Mai turned her head back to Tea and really had a flashing light bulb on her head. "I have an idea."

Back at the water fountain, Serenity was busy having a conversation with herself. "Ugh, I needed to get away from them. Mai loves to pry into other people's businesses," Serenity thought and soon drifted away into her thoughts.

After a while, she saw someone with a white coat coming her way.

Kaiba.

"Hey! Wheeler! You have something of mine!"

Serenity turned to face the rather handsome young man that had called her last name. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, with jeans and his white trench coat. His eyes were so deep, so blue, so beautiful, like a spider's web it had caught the hearts of many girls. Simply said, it was hard not to loose yourself while looking at his sea blue eyes.

"Me?" Serenity asked, just to make sure.

"Do you see that mutt here? As far as I know, you two are the only Wheelers I know. Yes you god damn it!"

"Well, what do I have?"

"It a notebook. I dropped it when I bumped into you, and I don't have it."

"Im sorry but I left my stuff at home before coming here, did you follow us just for a notebook?"

"I have very important data in it for my company! I'll come and take it tomorrow and mind you Wheeler, if you open it, you will regret it."

"NO! You can't show up to our apartment, Joey will kill you! I'll come by your place."

"Fine, but I want it tomorrow, and if I don't have it, I will make your life hell!"

With that he turned himself around and walked back to the exit. When he left, Serenity finally relaxed. His icy cold eyes could make you loose yourself, but they could also stare you down so hard, it made you seem like the most worthless piece of existence in the world.

Plz plz plz REVIEW! Woah! I redid it! Not a big change but I thought that my writing in the beginning was incredibly crappy so here it is a lil better than before. Hope ya'll still like it! (btw, the story didn't change).


	2. Making Excuses

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Yugioh (or Lord of the Rings) character and such, just writing a story and using them for your enjoyment! =)  
  
Yamizmine: you know, I don't even understand why we're suppose to have disclaimers, I mean, if I really did own it, I really wouldn't be writing about my story and posting it on a website! Anywho, that's just me! And yeah, this is gonna have a wee bit of LotR in it, I LOVE lotr!!!! J.R.R.Tolkien is the greatest man that ever lived!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: hello! This girl here got me to help her, she said she needed my expert writing skills, but really, she kinnda stares at me the whole time...  
  
Yamizmine: oh yeah, we have an addition...ah...now if only I could get Kaiba here too! =) Okay, you guys don't know how happy I am to get 3 reviews the day I posted this!!! so....THANKX!!!  
  
To nkitty29: wouldn't we all like to know the dark secrets of the Seto Kaiba himself?!!? me thinking to myself: maybe I should put his fantasies about me!!! He he, jk! Hopefully whatever is in there, will live up to ur expectations, thankx for reviewing!!!  
  
To Chibi-Kari: Believe me, I KNOW!!! Told my bro not to touch my dairy, ten mins later I find him reading it, but I caught him before he got to the part where I confess that I am utterly in love with one of his HOT guy friends. He he.  
  
To mangafreak2273: I really think that Seto and Serenity would make the BEST couple out of all the pairings I have in my story. And about Tea, yeah, she is SOOOO annoying, if I had it my way, I would have killed her when Merrick took over Joey's mind and he was dueling Yugi, and she was strapped with that thing over her head. I really would have!  
  
Yami: okay, now we're gonna continue the story...if only she could stop staring, I would feel a lot more comfortable! Sorry about my title, she wrote it in, I scratched it out best I could.  
  
DENIAL  
  
By: yamizmine and extremely awesome, incredibly hot, totally amazing  
YAMI!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Making Excuses  
  
It was the day after Serenity had had her encounter with the cruel Seto Kaiba. She had realized that she had taken his notebook in the mess yesterday. She remembered the cold glaring eyes he had, how horrid he was. No wonder everyone hates him. He isn't capable or worth loving or being loved. She disregarded how incredibly handsome he looked yesterday, how charming he was, how blue his eyes were, and how he held himself-kingly and went straight to the point of hating him.  
  
But it made her curious, what could the great Kaiba have that was of so much importance, that he would follow her to the mall for? (ta da da daaaaaa)  
  
He had threatened her about looking at its contents, but the curiosity was driving her insane. Just a peek she thought, its probably some techno-mumbo- jumbo that I won't understand.  
  
She took the little maroon book that was in surprisingly good condition. The front had gold letters, "There and Back Again" it said. She had little knowledge of what this meant, but it sounded like something she had heard before, in a movie perhaps...  
  
At the bottom of the book there was a "BB" on it, the letters were intertwined. She had not the slightest idea what this could mean, although she thought it might have something to do with initials...but she couldn't exactly place it.  
  
BB? Im pretty sure that Seto Kaiba is his real this be someone else's book? Did Kaiba steal it?!?! Knowing that creep he probably did!  
  
She now had as much hatred brewing in her as Joey had for the same person. She dropped the book from her hand and frowned. She looked around her room for something to do other than hate Kaiba.  
  
Serenity's family, meaning only Joey and her, were poor. Her house had been paid off by her parents but it was still in bad condition. Luckly, they got money from the government to maintain it, but that money did little for her food, clothing, school supplies and such, that she had to do on her own.  
  
She looked around her pink room. It was sort of an octagon. Her queen sized bed, which belonged to her parents, was in the center, by the back wall. On the right of the bed was her side table and her closet. Right infront was her desk and a bookshelf right by it. On the left, there were 2 enormous windows, big enough for a person to go through. Infact, Serenity would often climb out of the windows and sit on the roof just to enjoy. And if she needed to get away from Joey, she would climb out and onto the tree that was nearby. She had tied the rope and kept it rolled up. Whenever she was in the mood, she would unravel it, and get down.  
  
She looked at her collection of used books, and there she saw her cope of the Hobbit by J.R.R.Tolkien...ofcourse! she thought, that's where I had heard it!!! There and Back Again- a hobbit's tale by Bilbo Baggins!!! Those were the initials! BB! She was wrong about Seto, he had not stolen it. He probably likes Lord of the Rings...it is, after all, an amazingly good book...  
  
Now that Seto was cleared of that charge, Serenity made up an excuse to read what was inside. Im gonna get even! For all the times he has called Joey names, turned down Yugi's friendship, snapped at Tea, tried to kill Tristan, called Mai a slut, she was going to read this notebook worth a lot to Kaiba.  
  
She opened the hard covering and noticed that the inside was a soft maroon. It started out with:  
  
Property of Seto Kaiba  
  
She turned the page.  
  
Sorry guys! Cliffhanger!!!! I know this was a bit annoying...the waiting and all, but I promise, in the next chapter, she'll read it. Again, plz plz plz REVIEW!!! And Again, plz do read my other story- The Sword of Dark Destruction!!! I think the story is better than this one...but u be the judge! Oh, herez Yami, he wants to talk...so bye from me!  
  
Yami: okay, this might sound weird, but this girl here is actually very pretty...she has an unusual charm to her...and yeah, read the Sword of Dark Destruction, im actually one of the main guys in there!!! And Review!!! Review!!! 


	3. Return in the Rain

Disclaimer: can't believe I have to write this all over again- I am not the rich ass ppl who own yugioh! So....i don't own it! Don't sue me!  
  
Yamizmine: oh, and I don't own LotR either, Tolkien does, and hez dead...so unless his ghost comes, which I would love to have as company, he cant sue me...  
  
Yami: okay, now since we got a lot of reviews, well, 9 in all, which makes us both very happy, its time to answer the reviews...  
  
Together:  
  
To biglos07- I am glad this is becoming one of ur favorites, just wondering, is the 07 the year u graduate? Cuz im graduating high school in 07 too! Cant wait! Lord please make these years go by quickly, and if ur in the same sit. then I hope that for u too! Thankx for reviewing!!!  
  
To Chibi-Kari: Im so sorry that was an extremely annoying chapter cuz of all the waiting but I updated as soon as I could =). Thankx for reviewing for the second time!!! Id love to get another one!!!! So plz review!!!  
  
To Eve-Of-Misery: HEY!! Hope u will like this chapter, and I'll try not to be so cruel and leave u on cliffhangers...NOT! Muhaha I am evil! Jk! Well, Thankx for reviewing!  
  
To nkitty29: Im sorry I put a cliffhanger, gotta keep the reader involved, u know! Well, I updated as soon as I got time, I realized that school was coming up in a couple of weeks so I had to start my summer reading!!! Stupid teachers!!! Thankx for reviewing!  
  
To kia indomisha: hey! Im so happy that this is ur first yugioh ff. im also very happy that u liked it, I hope u like this chappie too! Thankx for reviewing!  
  
Yamizgurl: guess what ppl? Yami asked me out!!! We're gonna go to see Spiderman 2 tom! Whoo ho! Can't wait!  
  
Yami: yeah, I did. Well, lets get on with the story...  
  
DENIAL  
  
By: yamizmine and my boyfriend: Yami  
  
Chapter 3: Return in the Rain  
  
Serenity looked at the second page. The words were written in a very childish handwriting, the letters not connected such as the 'a' which looked like a 'c' and a line after it, still she could make out what it was that it said on that page.  
  
April 13, 1994  
  
2day iz mi burthdai, papa gav mi bilbo dyri. I lik a looooooot!  
  
(incase u can't read baby words, this is what it says, and believe me, little kids (Kaiba's 6 here) write like this, I have a baby sister! K, it says: Today is my birthday, Papa gave me Bilbo dairy. I like a lot!  
  
-Seto Kaiba  
  
Serenity was shocked, could this really be the Seto Kaiba's diary? He seems so cute, so friendly, not like what he was right now, she thought.  
  
She read on:  
  
April 14, 1994  
  
papa sho mi bildng big! papa go, mokuba sad, sai papa gon. He not gon, he ded. I c hiz piktur in nuzppr next dai. He cut hiz nek.  
  
-Seto Kaiba  
  
(Papa show me building-big! Papa go, Mokuba sad, say Papa gone. He not gone, he dead. I see his picture in newspaper next day. He cut his neck.)  
  
Serenity's heart gave out, she knew what this building was- the orphanage! His father had left them there, and then killed himself! It was most probably financial problems that the poor man was suffering from. She began to feel guilty about saying what she did about him earlier.  
  
Still, she read on:  
  
April 29, 1994  
  
papa not bak, mokuba cryz, I sad and mad. Why papa kil himself? I car 4 mokuba, lots uf bullyz.  
  
(Papa not back, Mokuba cries, I sad and mad. Why Papa kill himself? I care for Mokuba, lots of bullies).  
  
-Seto Kaiba  
  
The next entry was from the next year, the handwriting had changed, but now it seemed like the little Seto didn't care for writing, it seemed like his whole life was a cycle, and nothing would change, so there was no reason to write.  
  
April 13, 1995  
  
My burthday- no papa, I am mad. I got into fiet (fight) with big boy who took Mokubas toy. His nose bleed.  
  
Serenity gasped how could a 7 year old boy be so violent? She thought.  
  
April 13, 1995  
  
My birthday- no father, I'm as usual mad. No one bugs Mokuba now, afraid of me. Orfanage being decorated-big man coming, I have plan for Mokuba and me to eskape.  
  
(don't think u need this translated-hez 8)  
  
April 14, 1995  
  
I challenje Gozuburo Kaiba, he failed, and he has to take us to his house. Mokuba will have a future now, I promised him. I will make his life better than mine, even if it means giving it up.  
  
Serenity was astonished at the way Kaiba wrote, he was 8, true, but his writing was very meaningful. She ignored the misspelled words or the grammar mistakes and repeated in her head: I will make his life better than mine, even if it means giving it up...even if it means giving it up.  
  
That was the same promise Joey had made to her. "I'll take care of you little sister, I will make your life better than mine, even if it means giving it up."  
  
Yami: I don't remember Joey ever saying that...  
  
Yamizmine: hey! Its my ff! Be supportive!  
  
Yami: sorry...how about I make u feel better with a kiss?  
  
Yamizmine: ::kisses:: K, you guys, I hope u don't think im gay (not in a homosexual kind of way)...this whole Yami and me thing is just for a laugh, I don't really pretend hez my bf and all, k...just making sure u didn't think this author was being really pathetic. Lets continue:  
  
Serenity was still thinking about his last entry, Seto Kaiba was a lot like Joey, even if he didn't seem like it. There was just one thing she didn't understand- why did he want everyone to think he was a cold hearted creep?  
  
She put that question on the back of her mind and started reading again  
  
January-December 1996, and 1997  
  
Gozuburo has been working me from dawn till dusk. I barely get to see Mokuba but that is the price I will have to pay for us finally living the way we should have. On July 20th, 1996, I met an exceptionally pretty girl. Everyone was calling her Nina so I guess that is what her name was. She had brownish green eyes and raven black hair, her skin was ivory and her lips the color of rose. I went to her and to ask her for a dance but she refused right when I was about to ask. I hate her. I hate Nina. I will never go for a girl again. They are nothing but heartbreakers. Love can do nothing but hurt.  
  
Gozuburo has been assigning me more work than I can handle. I have not slept today. I can not stop until I finish my work. Gozuburo gave me 50 slashes on my bare back for falling asleep when I should have been studying.  
  
Gozuburo is too much, he inflicts pain upon me, which is okay, but today he touched Mokuba.  
  
-Seto Kaiba  
  
The next entry was from the next day, it did not have a date but it didn't need one. Kaiba, obviously would remember this day for the rest of his life.  
  
I killed Gozuburo today, I threw im out of his window. He (a round circle, which looked like water, was right here and the paper was wrinkled within the circle) slapped Mokuba! I had to do it!  
  
Serenity closed the book and she put it down. She realized that the round circle was a tear drop.  
  
So much has happened in his past, and yet he keeps it all to himself, if he could share it, it would take the load off his back, he would be relived and would be kinder. Serenity thought, she was sure of it.  
  
There was one thing that puzzled her, Nina...the description matched exactly to the Nina at her school, but Kaiba had been turning her down for the past bizillion years! She never would have thought that Nina could turn down Kaiba! Why then, when she had turned him down then, did she want to go out with him so badly now? It was unheard of, especially him saying anything about love.  
  
That is it, she thought, I can't read this anymore! There is just too much cruelty! It was getting late! She had to return the diary to Kaiba or he would roast her in the very fires of hell!  
  
She looked outside and noticed that little droplets of rain were falling on her window making unusual patterns. She realized that it would start raining hard if she would not hurry.  
  
She changed into a light green shirt and light blue jeans, she put on her sneakers and went to her window. She tucked the dairy inside her shirt for extra protection. The water did make the roof a bit slippery but luckily, the tree was really close by. She knew that Joey was gone to Mai's house and wouldn't be back till tomorrow at 5 in the evening.  
  
She made her way to the rope, unraveled it and climbed down. While she was doing so, her hand lost grip and skidded the whole way down. OUCH!!! ROPE BURNS HURT LIKE HELL!!!  
  
She looked at her hands which were redder than strawberries and some of the skin had peeled off.  
  
Oh, I don't have time for this right now, she thought as she ran in the rain.  
  
She reached Kaiba's mansion and pressed the button which was on the side of the gate.  
  
"Kaiba residence."  
  
"Umm...Im Serenity and I have something that Kaiba wanted me to return."  
  
"One moment please, ah, yes, Serenity Wheeler?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, come in."  
  
The gates opened and she went inside, at the doorsteps of Kaiba's mansion.  
  
Okay, that was really long, I hope it was a good make-up for the annoyingly short last chapter. But I can't believe it!!!  
  
Yami: what?  
  
Yamizmine: I missed X-men!!! It was gonna come on today and I missed it!!!  
  
Yami: well, im sure it'll come on again some other day...  
  
Yamizmine: yeah, but well, I wanted to see Hugh Jackman again! HOTTT!!!  
  
Yami: AHEM! Not in the presence of ur boyfriend please.  
  
Yamizmine: oh yeah, sorry, ur also really hot!!! (changing subject) aite ppl, I missed X-men for this so plz plz plz review!!! Thankx for the 9 reviews guys!!! I love you all sooooo much!!!! 


	4. Sleeping over?

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh and don't think I ever will...  
  
Yamizgurl: hey! There was a change of plan, I didn't get to watch Spiderman 2 with Yami, instead we're writing the 4th chapter! still fun.  
  
Yami: Hey, the movie looked stupid, there was no dueling, no games, just violence...  
  
Yamigurl: most guys like that kindda stuff, but u are a thousand year old pharaoh...hmmm....odd thing I just thought of-don't u think ur a little too old for me?  
  
Yami: hey! I love you! Age really doesn't matter, and...do I look a thousand years old?  
  
Yamizgurl: oh, hell no! well, we should really start with the reviews, thankx so much for them guys!!!  
  
To mangafreak2273: Thankx for reviewing! I tried to invision how his diary would sound like, im glad I did okay. Im glad this whole Yami thing is funny, well, thankx for reviewing again! Remember to do it this time too!  
  
To Chaos Ritual: first, wow, cool name! Then, thankx for reviewing! Well, that was a very interesting (and hard) question u asked me, im not really a smart person, so I guess yeah, I mean, that's what I think...there is after all, one Seto Kaiba, and as far as we know about him, we can only write from that knowledge...u know, like we cant make Kaiba all friendshipy like Tea, so I guess in a way, they are similar, but not the same.  
  
To Eve-Of-Misery: Thankx! And thankx for reviewing too! I expect another one!=)  
  
To nkitty29: well, I can't tell u if she is going to tell or not, u'll find out! Thankx for reviewing!  
  
To Chibi-Kari: Thankx for reviewing! She might have or might not have found herself, I mean, she didn't read all of the entries =)...she stopped before getting into his life as right now...and oops! I messed up on the Kaiba thing, sowwe=( but u understand...thankx again!  
  
Yami and Yamimine: ::break apart from a kiss::  
  
Sorry, lets continue the story...  
  
DENIAL  
  
By: yamizmine and her bf, Yami  
  
Chapter 4: Sleeping over?  
  
Serenity was about to open the 10 ft wooden doors when it opened by itself.  
  
"Serenity?" asked a sweet voice which came from a boy. He was about the size of Yugi if not smaller, but right for his age, unlike Yugi. (sorry Yugi!) His eyes were blue-gray and his long hair was raven black. He had a little cute smile on his round chubby face.  
  
"Yes, a pleasure to meet you sir." She said and smiled at the little boy who blushed at the fact that she was addressing him as an adult.  
  
"Hi! I'm Mokuba, nice to meet you too. Seto should be out- oh my goodness, you're soaking wet!"  
  
She realized that she was and was making a puddle in the wonderful house, that is, if you'd call a 4 storied building a house.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll clean it up," she said a bit scared.  
  
"NO! Forget about the water, YOU are wet! You must be cold, I'll get-"  
  
Just then Kaiba walked in. He was wearing his blue pants, but didn't have a shirt on. OOOOO!!!!! LOVE GUYS WITHOUT THEIR SHIRTS!!!!  
  
Yami quickly takes off his shirt  
  
Ay! No! Put it back on! readers, don't get nasty thoughts!  
  
"Mokuba which shirt should I wear to the-"while he was saying this, he was facing his black and navy blue shirt that he was holding and right when he looked up, he saw a wet girl who looked exceptionally pretty.  
  
Mokuba saw the shock in Kaiba's eyes and smiled a sly smile.  
  
"Never seen a guy's body before? Get a tissue and clean that drool," he smirked.  
  
Serenity's cheeks turned red with hate and love. Before she could say anything, he noticed her body was soaking.  
  
"Here," he handed one of his shirts, "go change."  
  
She first took out the dairy from inside her shirt and handed it to Kaiba. It was still warm from her body and smelled really good.  
  
"Kaiba, thank you, but my pants are wet too," she said trying not to look at him in the eyes.  
  
"Come on, I'll have to get a pair for you then." He went to the right wing and Serenity followed. She stopped when Kaiba opened his bedroom door.  
  
For such a fancy mansion, his room was extremely dull, not much better than Joey's, although everything seemed to be a LOT bigger than what Joey had. He went to his closet and tried to pick out the smallest pair of jeans he had, he took it out and gave it to her. She took it gratefully and he pointed to his bathroom. HIS bathroom. Just as she was about to turn, Kaiba took her wrist, "Did you read even a word of it?"  
  
Serenity tried to wriggle her hand but it was useless, "No...I ahem didn't."  
  
"Good," he said as he grabbed her waist and dragged it closer, he whispered in her ear, "Because if you had, you wouldn't be alive right now."  
  
He let go of her, not realizing that if he had gotten any closer to her, he would have kissed her.  
  
She went in and changed quickly. When she came out, she saw a pair of cobalt blue eyes looking at her.  
  
He motioned her out and she saw a line of elderly women in a line right outside his bedroom door.  
  
As soon as they were out, his eyes became darker, and he frowned. "What now?" he asked in his don't-mess-with-me kindda voice.  
  
"We have more."  
  
Kaiba turned to Serenity, "You may go now."  
  
Serenity looked bewildered, "Kaiba, its pouring outside, could I-"  
  
"spend the night?" he asked, "you sure you want to spend a night in a Kaiba's house? Isn't that mutt going to start barking and go crazy?"  
  
"He isn't home, and I don't seem to have a choice." She said angrily. She hated it when Kaiba called her brother a dog, which he always did, although she would never mention it, because it would only give the devil pleasure.  
  
"Fine, go to Mokuba and keep him company until I return and give u a bedroom."  
  
She left and she remembered which way Mokuba was, the enormous landmarks guiding her.  
  
WOW! I am SOOOO tired! Well, plz plz plz review!!! Thankx for all those who already did, it made me feel a lot better, u c, my really good friend betrayed me. She told the whole world my deepest darkest secret. Ugh, u can imagine how I felt...I guess I just wasn't in my happy mood yesterday so I had to write today.  
  
Well, review again! 


	5. The Job Offer

Disclaimer: Both me and Yami don't own Yugioh (or Monopoly), so plz don't sue this poor authoress, although I do own the character Nina, whoo-hoo!!! Now I have the power to sue who ever uses her in their story...ha ha...so beware!!!  
  
Yami: Well, you're awfully happy about having "the power to sue"  
  
Yamizmine: yea, its my life-long dream to sue someone  
  
Yami: u-huh, nice dream  
  
Yamizmine: well, onto the reviews WOW I got so many!!!!! Thankx guys! Doesn't it make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you read personal reviews?  
  
To TinyFlyer02: hey! You read The Sword of Dark Destruction too! Yay! But I have to say the same thing I said to nkitty29- only a person who loves fantasy, lord of the rings, and yugioh would like such a thing, and truth be told, there aren't many like those, but im glad you liked it! I did check out ur stories and I dropped a review...it was GOOD! Thankx for reviewing and for your curiousness, read on! =)  
  
To Comet26410- I really haven't seen this plot anywhere else, but I do have an ending for this story...and it is going somewhere, I hope you like it. Thankx for reviewing.  
  
To Eve-Of-Misery- Yep, shez staying the night! Aren't u so excited about this chapter? =) well, read on!  
  
To nkitty29: HEY! You read the Sword of Dark Destruction, I realized that only a person who loves fantasy, lord of the rings, and yugioh would like some story like that, I guess that's why its so unpopular, well, im glad u liked it, I'll update soon. And thankx for caring about this whole betrayal thing w/ my "friend". AND thankx for the review!!! For all your curious questions, read on! =)  
  
To Chibi-Kari: I love Mokuba too, ive noticed that in most SetoxSerenity ff, hez the matchmaker, but we'll see if he is in this one, read on! Thankx for reviewing!!!  
  
To norestar-angel: Thankx, your review made me feel a lot better! =) Im glad you like it so far...and continue to read it! Thankx fo reviewing!  
  
To mangafreak2273: mmm...guys without shirts, yep yep! =) well, I'll try to make this one a little longer. And thankx for caring about my little misfortune. Well, thankx for reviewing and continue to review!!!  
  
To Sqallsgurl: thankx! And keep reading Denial! Thankx for reviewing and remember to do it this time too =).  
  
To ShizukaxSeto: well, this seems to be the perfect story for you, ShizukaxSeto. I guess ur like me, I LOVE S/S fics. And oh, to answer your question, read my 3rd sentence. Thankx for reviewing! =)  
  
To The fan: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I mostly updated because of your threat. Lol! Jk! Thankx for the review! Drop by another one!  
  
Thank you all again for reviewing, and don't forget to do it this time!!! Love you all!!! I just got a great idea for a really fluffy scene, Im not gonna tell you when its gonna come up, that's why u have to keep on reading!  
  
Yami: romantic moment you know what I like about you?  
  
Yamizmine: what?  
  
Yami: your eyes, they're beautiful  
  
Yamizmine: but they're black...well, dark dark dark dark dark dark brown.  
  
Yami: yes, but they're still really beautiful  
  
Yamizmine: ::smiles:: know what I like about you?  
  
Yami: what?  
  
Yamizmine: your hair- you don't even have to put gel in it, and how you manage to look hot even with 3 hair colors  
  
Yami: hey now!  
  
Yamizmine: well, lets start on the story: Ooohh, a very long chapter ahead! enjoy!  
  
DENIAL  
  
By Yami and his gf yamizmine  
  
Chapter 5: The Job Offer!!!  
  
Serenity finally reached Mokuba, sensing that she had walked at least half a mile, she sat down on the couch. (know what? It must really suck to live in a mansion I mean, how long would u have to walk to get from one place to another? Unless.....you had one of those cart things like at the airport...that's it, I want a mansion and the cart thingi too!!!)  
  
Mokuba came up to her and asked, "are you going to sleepover?"  
  
Serenity smiled at the younger Kaiba, "yes I am," Mokuba lighted up and he looked around. Serenity smiled and said, "Kaiba had to do some work, he said he would come after he was done."  
  
Mokuba looked down in disappointment, he mumbled, "he always does."  
  
Serenity looked down at the little sweet boy and said, "I'll play with you if you want to."  
  
"Ofcourse, Seto never has time, you know the job-"he smiled his sly smile again.  
  
"You were saying something about a job?"  
  
"Oh, nevermind, tell me, do you like Monopoly?"  
  
"Oh, I most certainly do."  
  
Serenity felt pain in her palm. When she looked down, she realized why. While so ingeniously going down the rope on a wet day, she had lost grip and skidded down, which caused the rope burn. Little drops of blood were starting to come out of her skin. She grabbed a tissue and wiped it off. The blood still, continued to come out. She grabbed the tissue when Mokuba wasn't looking and held it in her hands. In a few minuets, the bleeding stopped.  
  
I don't want Mokuba to know my hands are bleeding, she thought, she would really feel like a nuisance. She had borrowed Kaiba's clothing, she didn't want to be a burden, besides, it only a little bleeding.  
  
They played Monopoly until it got extremely boring playing with just 2 people. It was 10:00 already, and it seemed like Mokuba was getting tired but didn't admit it.  
  
"I'm not tired...really yawn"  
  
"How about if I draw you? Would you like that?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you can draw?"  
  
Serenity nodded yes. She took up the paper and pencil he handed to her and gave a pose.  
  
Serenity chuckled but tired to act serious. In half an hour, Mokuba looked like he couldn't stand up any longer. She had finished his portrait and handed it to him.  
  
He looked at it in amazement, "WOW! This is great! I'll hang it up on my wall! You're a really good artist!"  
  
"You look tired, Mokuba, you should really be heading down to bed."  
  
"I guess-"he broke off when he saw his brother coming along.  
  
"SETO!" he gave his brother's knees a big hug (since he couldn't reach anything higher than that-how cute!!!) and turned back to Serenity, "we need to talk about some stuff, so if you please excuse us," he took his brother's hand and dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
IN THE KITCHEN  
  
"What is so important? And why in the kitchen?" the older Kaiba brother asked.  
  
"Seto, Serenity is really nice and she played Monopoly with me and she is really sweet and she takes really good care of me and she even drew a picture of me," he handed her drawing to Kaiba.  
  
Even Kaiba had to agree it was something, she had caught the innocence, the love, the cuteness of the little boy in her portrait.  
  
But Kaiba put on his cold mask again and asked, "where is this going Mokuba?"  
  
"Well, you know the job thing to get me a good babysitter?"  
  
"Yes, I just had another batch of old ladies come in, none suited me, and I don't think that-"  
  
"That's it Seto! Serenitycanbemybabysitter," Mokuba said really fast.  
  
"What? What does this have to do with Wheele-"Kaiba understood, "You want HER to be in my house everyday to take care of you? HER? A Wheeler?"  
  
"SETO! Come on! She is really nice, I know you like her," Mokuba said. He could feel there was some feeling in his brother's heart that he had for Serenity, even if she was Joey's sister.  
  
"NO! I don't like her, she's a Wheeler!" (what is the title of this story...yeah)  
  
"Well I like her! If you won't hire her, then I won't let any other babysitter near me, and then you'll have to leave your work and baby sit me!"  
  
Kaiba was a little taken back by his brother's demand. "Alright! But don't you think she has a choice in this matter? What if she doesn't want the job?"  
  
"Well then, I'll let any of those old ladies to baby sit me."  
  
With that, they left the kitchen and came back to the room Serenity was in. Kaiba just stared at her, not knowing how to begin to ask her if SHE could work for HIM. So he began with whatever came to his mind, "Wheeler, Mokuba told me that you...um...were nice to him and he likes you a lot, and HE was wondering, since you can take care him quite nicely, if you would baby sit him."  
  
Serenity mind was puzzled, did Kaiba just ask me to be his employee? She needed work, but Joey! JOEY! To him not working is better than working at Kaiba's. Still, if she could tell him something else, it might work. After all, SHE supports both of them.  
  
"Well, I do need work...so er...I guess...when?"  
  
Kaiba groaned and Mokuba jumped up and down excitedly, "oh, its after school, you can come home with Seto, and oh, it'll be so much fun with you Serenity!" he went to her and hugged her, and she hugged him back.  
  
Kaiba wondered if she really would be as good as he expected, Mokuba would always complain of being bored. Since he couldn't leave his work, he got nannys and such for him. But every one of them he fired for they all lacked that fun spirit, Mokuba needed. Serenity was different, she looked like she could give Mokuba what he needed, something that his own brother couldn't. He shook those thoughts out.  
  
"As he said, every day after school, and on the weekends, come at 3 pm. You may come with me after school, and my limo will come to pick you up at 2:45 from your house. The pay will be $50 per hour but you'll have to keep Mokuba with you and care for him at all times. If anything happens to him, being fired will be your last concern, first being survival. You will leave at 9:30. 9:00 being his bedtime," he looked at Mokuba, "which as already passed," Mokuba left with a goodnight "I will now give you a tour of the house."  
  
Serenity got up and she noticed that Kaiba was looking at her very intently. His cold icy gaze staring her down, yet she stood her ground making a hard fist, which caused her knuckles to turn white. Looking back into those eyes, trying to find the old, childish Seto Kaiba that she read about in his dairy.  
  
"You hands," he said, and she looked down on her red hands which just started bleeding because of her clenched fists. She had forgotten about it while her conversation. He went into a room and got a first aid kit.  
  
"Sit." and she did.  
  
He took her hands nervously into his and started to wipe the blood off. Her stare was at him, not at her own bleeding hands. This is him, she thought, this is the caring Kaiba that no one but Mokuba knows, I hope I can take him out, I want to know him.  
  
He wrapped her hand in bandages and said, "there, and by the way, you look...um...my clothes, they look, er...nice on you." She couldn't look at him any longer, she went red and looked at her shoes, which suddenly became very interesting.  
  
"Enough chat. Get up, I have to give you the tour," he said in his cold voice again. She had lost him, he was there for a moment, but she had lost him.  
  
What did I do? I can't let my guard down, Kaiba thought, this is WHEELER! She is the sister of that dog! I can't let her see this!  
  
Kaiba went around his mansion talking about where everything was. It was a huge "house". There were about 15 bedrooms, one which was closest to Mokuba's he assigned to her. 10 bathrooms. 2 kitchens-one for the right wing and one for the left. 2 dining rooms- one for the right wing and one for the left. 3 living rooms. 5 game rooms. And one Kaiba's room which he strictly forbade her to enter.  
  
Since she lost her sight, Serenity's memory had become increasingly strong, so she could find things easily without her sight. It was an advantage while touring Kaiba's house since it was enormous but she quite easily made a floor plan of it in her mind.  
  
Kaiba's room was in the right wing, she had been there just a moment ago, but Kaiba didn't seem to recall that moment, he didn't let her enter this time. The right wing was mainly Kaiba's domain. It contained rooms filled with technological equipment.  
  
Mokuba's and her room was in the left wing. This part of the mansion was a lot more exciting and lively.  
  
When they were done, Kaiba told her to go to sleep but he himself turned to his office to work.  
  
She did as he said, not wanting him to become angry. Her room was amazing. The room was painted a kind of blue-gray with royal blue curtains and royal blue bed. There was a thin gray canopy on top of the bed. She was going to take off her clothes, but remembered there was nothing she could change into. Besides, she thought, his clothes are really comfy. His smell was still in his clothes, a very manly smell. (For the guys- wear cologne! Besides looks we all LOVE cologne, and wear GOOD cologne, no use with a cheap one)  
  
She went to the bed and lifted up the covers, and slipped inside, thinking about those beautiful, blue eyes.  
  
'You love him' said a voice in the back of her head Okay, ppl, there is going to be some talking to yourself kindda stuff over here, so when the person talks, it gonna be in "blah blah" and when the second conscience talks, its gonna be in 'blah blah' k, toodles  
  
"Oh no I don't! He is just Kaiba, just my...boss"  
  
'Then why can't you stop thinking about him?'  
  
"I am just thinking how much more people could love him if he was the way he use to be...before his stepfather came in"  
  
'You mean how much YOU could love him...'  
  
"I don't love him!" she said kind of loudly, thankfully, no one was close enough to her room so they could hear.  
  
Kaiba went into his office to finish his work. He sat down on his leather chair and faced his laptop. He started typing as usual, but for some reason, he couldn't concentrate on his work. He was tired, true, but he had always stayed up till at least 1 finishing all his work. With school, ofcourse he was tired, but that never ruined his concentration, this was something else.  
  
'This is love' a voice came from his head.  
  
"Love? Ha! I gave up on all this love shit long ago."  
  
'There no reason why you can't take it up again, especially when a girl as beautiful as Serenity shows up'  
  
"Serenity is beautiful, yes, but that doesn't mean I love her. I don't. She is a Wheeler. Joey's sister!"  
  
'Well, well, did I hear you say that she is beautiful? And indeed, if I am not mistaken, you didn't call Joey a dog. She might be having some affect on you after all'  
  
"No! Damn it! Go away! Get out of my head! I DON'T LOVE HER!" he said rather loudly, luckily, there was no one close by who could have heard.  
  
OOOoooo...ironic? I think not! It is love! Now our Serenity is going to see Kaiba every day!!! How wonderful! And does Mokuba a plan for our 2 denying lovers? Keep on reading! And don't forget to drop a review! Plz no flames (unless u think it can improve my writing or story), this is my second ff!  
  
Yamizgurl: hmmm...I wonder...  
  
Yami: what?  
  
Yamizgurl: do you think there is something going on between Yugi and Tea?  
  
Yami: you don't need to wonder about that. I have the answer. smile I was living in his head, rememberd shudders he has a HELL lotta feelings for her. I just don't understand how he will be able to stand her  
  
Yamizgurl: okay ppl, there will be some Yugi/Tea thing in here too, not much...  
  
Yami: what about Joey?  
  
Yamizgurl: oh, you don't need to wonder. I have the answer. smile I am the writer, I AM his head. Mai is perfect. So, we're going to have some Joey/Mai in here too.  
  
Yami: Isn't she older than him?  
  
Yamizgurl: uh, look at our relationship! You're a thousand years older than I am.  
  
Yami: oh, good point. Well, c u guys later!  
  
Yamizgurl: bye!!! 


	6. The Next Day

Disclaimer: For the gazzilionith time, I don't own Yugioh! (or Ferrari) psh, I wish I did.  
  
To the reviews right away!  
  
To Le Petit Chaperon Rouge: ur name sounds french...its cute. Thankx! Yeah, about the cologne, too much is gross...forgot to mention that. Thankx for reviewing!  
  
To hotChic: thankx! Im glad u like it! I promise I'll finish this story as soon as I can, and I'll try not to stretch it where ur waiting and waiting and it doesn't have an ending. Thankx for reviewing!  
  
To Chaos Ritual: im glad u liked this one! I hope I can help you with ur writer's block...what is that anyways? Sowwe, im new to well, thankx for reviewing!  
  
To the fan: I like the name...it makes me feel like ur my fan ::does a flying kiss:: jk! Okay, im getting way too egotistical. Anywho, im glad u like my writing, and I promise I'll try to finish the story asap! I'll try to keep ur threat in mind and won't strech it! Thankx for reviewing!  
  
To Tinyflyer02: thankx! I liked ur story, u should update too!  
  
To nkitty29: wow! Ur curious! Well, lets just say our little matchmaker is thinking....hehe and about joey...read on! Thankx for reviewing!  
  
To Eve-Of-Misery: thankx! But I wonder exactly what it is that u like about this one so much? Thankx for reviewing!  
  
Well, that's everyone...I hope I didn't miss anyone...did I? Im extremely sorry if I did!!! It wasn't intentional!  
  
Yamizgurl: in a staring game with Yami  
  
Yami: staring  
  
Yamizgurl: staring  
  
Yami: staring  
  
Yamizgurl: staring  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
after 1 min.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- Yami: kissing  
  
Yamizgurl: kissing  
  
Yami: oh, sorry, I told you your eyes were beautiful, I couldn't control myself.  
  
Yamizgurl: you men have no control over yourself when a gal shows up do you?  
  
Yami: hey, you make it sound like we're all stupid.  
  
Yamizgurl: oh but all guys are a teensy weensy little bit stupid  
  
Yami: I disagree  
  
Yamizgurl: fine, GIRLS (and guys if you wanna defend Yami), tell Yami whoz the smarter sex (in ur review) ::turns back to Yami:: this doesn't mean we're breaking up, its just that, well, that's really what makes guys kindda cute.  
  
Yami: well, lets continue with the story...  
  
DENIAL  
  
By: the one and only yamizgurl with her helper/bf yami!  
  
Chapter 6: The Next Day  
  
Serenity woke up in her assigned bedroom. Light was seeping through the curtains and she opened them. The view was amazing.  
  
She could see the city but what was right below her was more amazing than all the skyscrapers Domino city had combined. There was a little garden. It was not very big, but still contained a view so magnificent it was like heaven.  
  
The grass was spring green, the thin blades covered in dew. Little patches of white and innocent pink colored flowers bejeweled the garden. But more than the grass and the flowers, there was a stream, not a real one ofcourse, but it seemed real enough. Right above the stream, crossing it, was a little bridge. The sun was shining brightly, but the garden was shaded by short trees which had long branches which extended far enough to give some areas plentiful shade.  
  
This was the perfect place to have breakfast, she thought, in the shade of one of those trees. She stretched herself and went to make her bed.  
  
To her surprise, the bed was already made and a maid was holding her breakfast for her in a tray waiting patiently.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here," she went to the lady and took the tray from her hands, "I'll help you with that."  
  
"Oh no! My lady, please settle yourself in your bed and the food will be served to you."  
  
"Umm...actually, I was hoping, well, er...is Mokuba up?"  
  
"Yes Madame, he is having his breakfast in his room."  
  
"Then can I take my breakfast to his room to eat?"  
  
The maid gave a confused look. Serenity, realizing that the maid had never had anyone ask her so "complicated". She took her breakfast tray in her hands and went to the room marked "MOKUBAS ROOM" in childish handwriting.  
  
She knocked on the door and a butler opened it. She looked at a little boy who was not enjoying his morning meat at all.  
  
"Mokuba, it's me, Serenity, mind if I join you?"  
  
"Oh, that would be awesome."  
  
She came inside and the maid and the butler went outside. She set her tray on a little desk and seated herself on the chair nearby.  
  
"Wow, neat room you have here," she said as she looked around.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Well, I was just looking outside from the window and I saw the most amazing garden, if you don't mind, could we have our breakfast there?"  
  
"Oh, that's a great idea!" Mokuba rang a little bell and told the maid and the butler to carry out their meals to the garden.  
  
While walking in the garden, Serenity found the perfect place to enjoy a good meal. "I never liked eating in my room, I never get to see Seto." He looked awfully sad so Serenity changed the subject.  
  
"Who tends to this garden? Its wonderful, I bet whoever it is, I will love, because I love gardening!"  
  
"Its Seto," he said and smiled at the blushing girl ahead of him, "well, he use to, after he started to get this much work, he really never comes out here."  
  
"Then there is some other gardener?"  
  
"Nope, its quite amazing actually, I guess you can say that Seto "engineered" it so it could do well without any help, there is rain and sunshine, and that's just about all it needs."  
  
"Wow," was the only word she could say. Changing the subject again, she turned to her breakfast, it was quite nice: cereal, milk, fruit and a piece of mint.  
  
While eating, they talked of many things, most of them landed on Kaiba and Mokuba's smiling face saddened a bit, causing Serenity to change the subject again.  
  
Kaiba  
  
Kaiba ate his breakfast in a hurry as usual and went to see Mokuba.  
  
He walked up to the room which belonged to his brother. Kaiba knocked on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
He knocked again, thinking Mokuba might not have heard him. But again, there wasn't an answer.  
  
He opened the door to find an empty room. The bed was made and the windows left wide open, welcoming the sunshine. The room was turning awfully hot due to this sunshine so he went to close the curtains.  
  
A flicker of movement outside caught his eye and he turned in that direction. Kaiba saw the new babysitter and the baby sitting outside in the shade, enjoying their breakfast.  
  
She CAN care of Mokuba, he thought, maybe the little kid's idea WILL work.  
  
(Ook, I just realized that when I italicize or bold something, it doesn't show up on ff, sooooo...Im making what should be italicized in caps instead...sowwe to inturpt the story, bye!)  
  
He looked at the girl with beautiful golden brown hair who was playing with his brother...something he didn't have time to do...ever.  
  
He left the window and walked down the hall and down 2 levels, until he found the entrance to the garden. He walked up to the two who were merry- making until he came.  
  
"Mokuba, I have some work to do so I'll be gone to Kaiba Corp. till about 9. Don't wait up for me. Eat your lunch and dinner when Robert (butler) tells you to. Finish your homework. And don't stay up too long," he turned to Serenity who was trying not to hide behind a tree to stop his icy glare from penetrating her, "Watch Mokuba, your job starts from today, you will be paid at the end of the week. 3 to 9:30 may I remind you, you may take the third limo and go home. I assume you can give directions?" Serenity nodded yes, "Can I talk to you in private for a moment?"  
  
Serenity didn't believe what he said, she croaked, "y-yes" and got up. Kaiba took her by the stream and said, "Its only 12 so you may go home if you wish, then come back at 3. Regardless, Mokuba should be by you at all times during your babysitting time and no matter what, do not let him drink coffee or eat too much sugar...it has an ill-favored effect on him."  
  
"You mean getting hyper?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Today is Sunday. Tommorow, my limo will be standing in the visitor's parking lot. Go there right when you hear the last bell, if you're late, I WILL leave you, and if I ever do, I still expect you to come here at 3, how? Not my problem. At the end of the day, meaning at 9:30, you may come into my room and pick up your check. That seems to have covered it all, any question?"  
  
"Just one: I am forbidden to go to your room, so-"  
  
"9:30 is the only time you can enter. Now then, you will see that your clothes have been dryed and they are on your bed, go change and leave my clothes on the bed. Come down here after you're done, I'll drop you off."  
  
She did as he said and he turned the other way, towards his waiting Ferrari Enzo (OOOO HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN THE ENZO?!? DAMN! THAT'S ALL I GOTTA SAY, DAMN! And its 3 times what my house cost!-$600,000)  
  
And here I was thinking that he would actually say something nice, she thought.  
  
Serenity went to Mokuba who was very glad to see her. "I have to go home Mokuba, I'll see you at three then." She smiled at him who returned the smile warmly.  
  
"I can't wait till you come!"  
  
She went back to the mansion and went straight to her room, half running so Kaiba wouldn't run out of patience. She quickly changed and returned to Kaiba.  
  
"Get in," he said.  
  
She went to the other side and to her surprise, the door came up from the bottom, which very narrowly missed her chin. She got in and closed the door. The car was a red convertible (OOO GORGEOUS!!!) The top was down, causing her hair to fly about her when the car was going.  
  
Her hair quite often touched Kaiba's cheeks, at first, he flinched but then, getting used to the light feel of it, he liked it. Her hair smelled of wildflowers.  
  
She guided him to a corner, and told him to stop. The Enzo came to a halt and Serenity turned to Kaiba.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, I'll be at your house at 3," she said, "and Kaiba, please don't mention this job to anyone."  
  
"I'm not promising anything Wheeler."  
  
"Oh, Kaiba, if you dare tell anyone then...then-"  
  
"You're gonna quit? Huh, I can get a million girls like you to babysit Mokuba."  
  
"I'll tell everyone about your little heavenly garden," she said with a smirk quite like Kaiba's, "it really doesn't suit your outward, cold personality. Who would have known Kaiba would tend to a garden, planting flowe-"  
  
"We have a deal Wheeler," he said rudely, "I won't tell about this job and you don't tell about the garden." Damn Mokuba he thought, I'm gonna kill him! I bet he's the one who told her!  
  
"Goodbye Kaiba."  
  
As soon as she was out of his car, he zoomed out of the old neighborhood.  
  
Yamizmine: guess what?!?!  
  
Yami: what?  
  
Yamizmine: I got to watch xmen for the 100th time again!!! WOW! Hugh Jackman...droooooool  
  
Yami: ugh  
  
Yamizmine: jealous?  
  
Yami: no, I was just...I myself was drooling over Ishizu  
  
Yamizmine: Ishizu?  
  
Yami: jealous?  
  
Yamizmine: no, good choice, me and my sister decided yesterday that if we were gonna be any characters then I was Ishizu and she was Serenity.  
  
Yami: aite you win.  
  
Yamizmine: muhahaha! I always do!  
  
Yami: actually, I let you  
  
Yamizmine: hangs her head in dissapointment  
  
Yami goes over and comforts her...  
  
Yami: I think she needs ur help to get undepressed, so plz review! 


	7. Joey and Mai

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, don't sue me!  
  
From now on, ive decided not to complain about the disclaimer  
  
Okay, Yami's gone to Egypt, sooo...im all ALONE!  
  
BUT he let me borrow the millennium puzzle so I have a yami now! COOL!  
  
My Yami: can you shut up and get on with the story?  
  
Me: thinking: ::woah, rude:: er...okay...here it goes- first, can I write the to the reviewers?  
  
My Yami: I heard that, im in ur head u moron! jeez, fitty years later!  
  
Me: =( I'll do it quick!  
  
My Yami: GET ON WITH IT GOD DAMN IT!  
  
Aite, pplz I'll have to make this a quick one. Im sorry I haven't updated in a while, this you can blame on my teachers, who gave summer reading. Well then, here are to the reviewers-  
  
To liz: thankx! And thankx for reviewing! I hope u do it this time as well!  
  
To anya06: thankyou, reviews make me feel so happy =) review again!  
  
To KatrinaKaiba: nice name Well, the garden thing I made up..in case u think its in the series...and we'll see his secrets in his room...that is, if he has any...thankx for reviewing and make sure to do it this time!  
  
To lil twin stars: thankx! And thank you for reviewing!  
  
To random man: wow! Dude, ur the only one that said anything about the smartness thing..., ur so sweet well, review again plz!  
  
To Eve-Of-Misery: okay, that was like the most helpful review I have gotten so far! Thankx! Thankx! Thankx! I can't thank you enough! =) I hope it wasn't too much to ask for...but u know, I really needed to know WHAT exactly it was that readers like so I could maybe bring more of THAT in my other chapters. Thankx again!  
  
To Chibi-Kari: I love how optimistic you are! Well, thankx for reviewing! Do it this time too! Plz!  
  
To Samena: hey, are you desi? Its just that ur name is a very paki/Indianish name. Well, the enzo...oh, hell yeah, WHAT A CAR!!! Thankx for revewing!  
  
To nkitty29: thankx! And thankx for reviewing! Would love to hear from you again!  
  
To Chaos Ritual: yeah, the blackmail, lot of ppl seem to enjoy that. I hope ur writer's block will go away. Thankx for revewing!  
  
To Chika of the higher Mts: Thankx! And thankx a whole bunch for revewing! Don't forget to do it this time!  
  
To Tinyflyer02: aww...im sorry about your evil writer's block. Well, thankx for the compliment, and I hope you'll like this chapter!  
  
Me: that's the last one! WOW! I got 12 for the last chappie!!! WOW!!! If its not too much to ask for, would u guys mind if you included any improvement comments or things you REALLY like so I can work on those, thankx!  
  
DENIAL  
  
By yamizmine and her yami  
  
Chapter 7: Joey and Mai  
  
Serenity walked a little ways to get to her cramped apartment. She felt a little more relaxed after she was out of the car, away from the human icicle she was trying to melt.  
  
Why do I even try, she thought to herself, he was ice, he is ice, and he will always be ice.  
  
She reached her floor and took out the keys from her purse. When she opened the door, she was looking at an old brown couch at the center, a small TV placed right in front of it, a kitchen behind the couch and 2 doors, which led to her and Joey's rooms. She walked in and almost tripped on the empty bag of chips she had stepped on.  
  
GOD! Why do I even TRY to clean this house?!?!?! She thought angrily.  
  
Joey came out of his room and looked at her angry sister. One look told him to go back into his hiding place.  
  
Serenity however, was not going to let him pass without any injury. She grabbed her shoe and threw it with all her might. It hit Joey just as he was about to run square on his head.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"WHY DO YOU NEVER CLEAN AROUND HERE?"  
  
"Hey, come on sis, I was just about to."  
  
"Joey, I can't believe it! I'm gone ONE DAY, and it seems like a tornado hit!"  
  
"I didn't know you were gone! Hey, you were gone?"  
  
Serenity bit her lip. She wished she had never gotten so engulfed in her anger that it reveled a little of her secret.  
  
"I had to go for a job interview," she said which was kind of the truth, after all, it was an informal job interview...in a way...if you looked at it the way she did....change the POV.  
  
Joey simply asked, "really, well then, where is it?"  
  
Serenity couldn't think of any place...it seemed like she had fallen out of this world for at least a century and couldn't remember anything.  
  
"At ::ahem:: I don't think you've heard of it, it's a...::cough:: lingerie store. Yeah, so don't try to visit me!"  
  
"Oh, well, does it have good pay?"  
  
"Its $50 per hour."  
  
"Wow! I'm glad you got work, now you'll be going to that dance of yours," he said smiling a little.  
  
"U-huh, aren't you going to go?"  
  
"Aite sis, I'll have to be straight with you, I want to go with Mai, but I don't know how to ask her...I mean, I'm Joey Wheeler, and she is MAI...and so I was just thinking of not asking her and risking embarrassment for life and so I'm not going."  
  
Serenity was really really surprised, "Mai?"  
  
"Yeah, I know its kindda weird and all but I really like-"  
  
"Then ask her!!!"  
  
"I can't just ASK her!"  
  
"Oh hell you can! We're going to meet her and you are going to ask her today!"  
  
Joey began to get a little red, "So...when are you starting your job?" he asked as an excuse.  
  
"Today, I still have 3 hours to hook you guys up!"  
  
"Oh boy," he said as she shoved him into his room and told him to wear the shirt and pants that she picked out.  
  
After he got out, she tried to brush his hair for him.  
  
"God knows what you've got living in here," she said as she gave another yank.  
  
"AAAGGGHHH!!! You want Mai to go out with me or not?!?! She won't like a bald guy!"  
  
"Ugh, you're hopeless! Well, you look good nonetheless," she said trying to cheer up the brother who had lost a LOT of hair because of her brushing.  
  
"I know," he said and smirked a little like Kaiba, which reminded her of him. She blushed a little although the cause, to her, was unknown.  
  
"Wha?" Joey asked, a little confused.  
  
"What what?"  
  
"Why did you go red all of a sudden?"  
  
"Red? No, its just that-"  
  
"It's a guy isn't it? I know you don't want to go to the dance just cuz of a pretty dress, you want to go WITH someone. Before you go on and say yes, I would like to see anyone that you go out with and make sure that he isn't from a bad background, and remember to always keep pepper spray with you, wait, you don't have any, well, I guess bug spray will work fine, keep that in your purse and..." Joey trailed off as he often did. Serenity just took him out of the apartment and locked it behind her, not listening to his rambling about bug spray. When she got at the end of the stairs and asked Joey to get into the car. She had caught some of his talking which included some kind of hairball in a broom. (ew!)  
  
They drove to Mai's house and rang the bell, there was, however, no answer. Thanking the Gods for this, Joey turned to leave, but Serenity caught him.  
  
"You are not going until you ask her!"  
  
"But I CAN'T ask her, you want me to talk to the door?"  
  
"Why are men so stupid? Give me your cell phone." Joey handed the cheap phone to her and she dialed her number, there was a high pitched scream from the other end of the line which indicated that Mai was alive.  
  
"Joey!!!! I was afraid you forgot me! Haven't heard from you in a while."  
  
Serenity quickly handed the phone to Joey who hesitated but then grabbed it.  
  
"Um..hey Mia, whats up?"  
  
"Same-o Same-o. What's new with you?"  
  
"Nothing, well, listen I was wondering...well, actually, WE were wondering if WE could talk-"  
  
"Okay, I get the WE- Serenity and you, I'm at the mall, you wanna come there?"  
  
"Sure," he said and said bye.  
  
Serenity, who had heard everything from the woman who apparently, didn't need a loud-speaker...ever.  
  
When they reached the mall, they followed the directions Mai had given them and landed on the cafeteria. Joey forgot all his nervousness when he saw food. They bought a 6 slices of pizza, 5 for Joey and one for Serenity. While Joey was cramping food in his mouth, Mai asked, "So what was this thing that you BOTH had to ask me?"  
  
Serenity said, "well, Joey ALONE wanted to ask you something regarding the dance, I have to go to the restroom, so you two TALK!" Serenity gave a glare at Joey which meant that he had to finish his eating and give a minuet to Mai.  
  
"Well Joseph...what is it?"  
  
"Hmm...I like cheese on pizza, I've often wondered what pizza would be without cheese," he said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah well I've often wondered what you would be with a brain, now whats this about the dance?"  
  
"Well, I know it's a month away and I was planning on not going but...well, I was wondering if youcouldcomewithme."  
  
"Are you asking me out?" she said with a giggle.  
  
"You understood that?"  
  
"I understand what I need to understand, and you're changing the subject."  
  
"Ok, yes I am," he sighed. Here comes the rejection and humiliation he thought. "Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Joey looked down, as if he had already been rejected.  
  
"Not if you hang your head like that."  
  
He looked up, "and what if I don't?"  
  
"Then my answer would be yes, I would like to."  
  
I thought that was a long chapter, maybe cuz im doing this at 3 in the morning and im dead tired. But anywho, and plz plz plz do review, I know this is a setoxserenity fic, but as I said before, therez gonna be other minor couples as well, hope you liked this chapter! Im terribly sorry that I took SO long to update, Im gonna try to do the next chappie really quick!  
  
My Yami: ugh, look at your energy, it makes me sick.  
  
Me: god, you're so annoying, can't you just go away?"  
  
My Yami: not unless you separate me  
  
Me: so there can actually be TWO of me? Psh, forget it!  
  
My Yami: I hate you  
  
Me: ::smiles:: 


	8. Serenity's Date!

Dislclaimer: I down't own Yugioh, don't sue me plz  
  
Aite, ppl, im sorry that I took so long to update last chapter, I did this one as fast as I could.  
  
Here it goes: (by the way, Yami is still in Egypt, and I'm still stuck with my Yami)  
  
To the reviewers! I can't belive it! 57!!! OMG! WOW! Thankx!!!  
  
To norrestar-angle: ha, that part kindda reminded me of my bro and me...not that I attack him with my shoe...just its something I would like to do. Muhahah! Okay, thankx for reviewing!  
  
To random man: thank you again! And im repeating this again: thankx! Lol!  
  
To Sakura Noki: I updated as soon as I could! I think everyone will like this chappie, it has a twist to it.  
  
To ShadowandKnuckesgrilforever: long name. I updated as soon as I got my hands on my laptop...which was today. Thankx for reviewing!  
  
To Le Petit Chaperon Rouge: that is SUCH a cute name! Are you really French? I took the class for a while. Well, I hope u like this chapter, thankx for reviewing!  
  
To mangafreak2273: Awww! That was soooo sweeet! Thankx! But I really do think that I need some improvement, it can't be perfect! So if therez anything u don't like in a chappie, plz do point it out! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To Chaos Ritual: thankx! And thank you a lot for reviewing! If therez anything that seems to be a little badly written or some stuff that u don't like, plz point it out! Thankx again!  
  
To Fairy Youkai Onna: I'll be sure to mail u everytime I update, k? I love s/s fics SO much! Infact, now that I think about it, that's all I read. Thankx!  
  
To Tinyflyer02: thankx for reviewing and remember to point out mistakes or plz give me improvement comments if necessary! Thankx again!  
  
To nkitty29: Well, there's Joey/Mai and then therez probably gonna be a wee bit of Yugi/Tea and therez gonna be a couple with Nina/???? and Tristan/????, but I can't tell u that now! Thankx!  
  
To Eve-Of-Misery: I thought it was perty oblivious that they both have a thing for each other, so I just put it in, this is however, only a minor couple. Enjoy this chappie! Thankx!  
  
To Squallsgurl: Well, I have to hurry up and finish this story before skool! Ay! So it's probably gonna end soon, unless I come up with a twist! Well, thankx for reviewing!  
  
To mangafreak2273 (for ch. 6): A lot of ppl liked blackmail...I guess it was just something sweet ol' serenity wouldn't do. Oh, Ferrari...ah! Yes! And Yami...ah! Yes! Lol! Well, thankx for reviewing!  
  
To mangafreak2273 (for ch. 7): Well, Seto's side may or may not reveal itself to serenity! Read to find out! Thankx for reviewing!  
  
DENIAL  
  
By yamizmine and her evil Yami  
  
Chapter 8: Serenity's Date  
  
Joey smiled at Mai and to their surprise, Serenity popped out of nowhere to yell, "I told you! You two would make such a cute couple!"  
  
Joey and Mai both smiled at the figure and asked her to join her.  
  
"So Serenity, whats up?" Mai asked.  
  
"Umm..well, nothing much," she said, failing to realize that that she DID have something to up at the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
"She got a job," Joey cut in, "maybe you can work with her, you'd be good as a model," he said unable to control his humor, which only he thought was funny.  
  
"What?" Mai said, a little confused.  
  
"Its at a lingerie store." Serenity said, and sighed at her stupid brother.  
  
Mai smacked his head with her purse, which caused him to stop laughing abruptly and start massaging his head for the second time in the day.  
  
"So where is this-"  
  
"Hey! Look it's Duke!" Serenity cut in. She hated to lie to either Mai or Joey, but she just couldn't find a job anywhere. Besides, Kaiba was paying well, she thought.  
  
"Duke?" Joey asked a little suspicious of her sister.  
  
"Hey Mai, Joey...hey Serenity, is it just me or are you looking more beautiful than usual?" Duke Devlin, a young man asked. He had black hair, which he tied back, with some bangs out, which escaped the tie. His green, emerald eyes looked great with his black hair and even better with his tan skin. Duke had his eyes on Serenity ever since he had seen her. Serenity, however, was not very interested in this man.  
  
Serenity blushed a little at his compliment but quickly became her usual self.  
  
Joey looked at Serenity to see the red tint on her cheek when Duke complimented her. So THIS is who she wants to go with? Ugh, I HATE DUKE! He thought remembering his puppy suit Duke made him wear.  
  
"You wanna join us Duke?" she asked  
  
"If you're asking me to, then yes."  
  
"Hey, stop lookin at ma sista like dat!" Joey scolded Duke.  
  
"I doubt I'll be able to do that." He said quietly.  
  
Serenity thought Duke was handsome, and true, he was, but she didn't think the compliments he gave were meant from the heart. She only thought of him as a friend.  
  
"Hey you guys! I didn't know you were here!" Tristan yelled who was accompanied by Tea and Yugi.  
  
Duke groaned seeing Tristan. Like Duke, Tristan too, had his heart set upon Serenity.  
  
"Hey Serenity, how have you been?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Alright, I guess."  
  
"Good..." he said, not knowing how he could possible continue his conversation.  
  
Joey came in and asked, "Tristan, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"I mean in private."  
  
"What do you have to hide from us?" Mai asked.  
  
"Erm...It's about man stuff. Yeah. " "You two go on, we all respect your privacy," Tea said.  
  
Joey walked besides Tristan and took him to the exit of the cafeteria. He often looked back, checking on Serenity and Duke's eyes which seemed to be lingering around her chest.  
  
"Alright man, I want you to ask Serenity to the dance."  
  
"I want to- WHAT?"  
  
"Hey, it's for her protection, I know you, and I don't want her going with that Duke."  
  
"It's the doggy thing isn't it?" Tristan asked referring to the time when Duke made Joey his "dog".  
  
"AGH! If you act this way, I won't let you go with her!"  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
"Well the, go on, I want you to do this before he can!"  
  
Joey went back and asked Serenity to go to Tristan.  
  
"He wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Umm...okay." She left the table and went in the direction Joey came back from. Surprisingly, she didn't find Tristan. She saw him running to a store. Although she was really confused, she stayed and waited for him.  
  
Not too soon did he return with a bouquet of roses. "Umm...Serenity, will you, umm...go to...umm...here." He handed the roses to her.  
  
"Aw, thanks Tristan, you're really sweet."  
  
"Really? Well, umm...I would really like it if you would go to the...upcoming d- dance with me."  
  
Serenity was expecting this from either Tristan or Duke. Both being her friends, she had already decided she wanted to go with Tristan, who seemed to really like her for who she was, not just her beauty.  
  
"I would love to," she said and hugged Tristan.  
  
They went back. Tristan smiling more than usual.  
  
"What are you smiling so much about?" Duke asked.  
  
"Well, just the fact that Serenity just agreed to go to the dance with ME."  
  
Joey smiled at this, seeing Duke a little down. I never would have thought that I'd get pleasure to see him like this...who would have thought it would just take a yes from his sister to make him feel so angry, he thought.  
  
"What?" Duke asked, not noticing the roses in her hand.  
  
"Well, what a wonderful day it is isn't it? Umm...Joey, so are you still not going?" Tea asked, who was worried about the red color coming to his face.  
  
"Actually, I just decided to go."  
  
"Oh, really, with whom?"  
  
"With me, shining-friendship," Mai interrupted  
  
"My name is NOT shining-friendship!" Tea yelled.  
  
Mai and Tea started it again. Duke seemed to be unusually quiet. Serenity felt the need to comfort him but realized that he would become even more bitter if she did.  
  
We all should just be assigned someone to love when we are born, that way no one gets hurt, she thought to herself.  
  
Yugi seemed to be enjoying himself beating Joey at a duel. Tristan was very happy, he was holding her hand until she left it to see what time it was.  
  
It was 2:30! She had half and hour to go to Kaiba's mansion or she could kiss her date with Tristan, the dance, and the dress goodbye!  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she yelled and everyone suddenly looked at her. "I have to get to work. And I'm going to be late if I don't go now!" she said already starting to leave.  
  
"I'll drop you off," Tristan offered.  
  
"That's okay, thanks!" she said and took out her brother's keys from her purse. She said goodbye before to everyone going outside.  
  
She reached Joey's silver Civic (I don't own Civic-the Honda ppl do) It was and old car, but it worked fine and by all accounts was very cheap. They had gotten it for about $10,000.  
  
She got inside and started to zoom to Kaiba's mansion located on the other side of the city.  
  
OOOoooo, Serenity is gonna go with Tristan!!! Where does Kaiba fit into all this? We'll soon see!  
  
Yami: yada yada, bye already!  
  
Me: if you're going to be working with me, then...wait, I'll just take off this puzzle!  
  
Yami: you wouldn'-  
  
Me: ha! I just did it!  
  
IM FREEEEEEE!!!!  
  
IMPORTANT MESSAGE: PLZ GIVE ANY IMPROVEMNET COMMENTS OR THINGS U REALLY LIKED IN YOUR REVIEW!!! I WILL WORK MY HARDEST TO PUT THESE THINGS INTO PLAY AGAIN!  
  
THANKS! THANKS! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLZ! 


	9. The First and Second Day

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, so don't sue me. But I do own this plot so if u use it, I'll sue u! Muhaha!

Me: Yami is still not back...his millennium puzzle is locked away, so there isn't gonna be any of that pessimistic yami interfering me. By the way, I need a name for her....any suggestions?

------IMPORTANT!-------IMPORTANT!-------IMPORTANT!-------IMPORTANT!------

IMPORTANT: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in SOOO long, cuz therez a stupid spyware in my comp. And so I basically couldn't turn it on. I had it all ready to go, but this stupid virus thingi came in! And on top of that, school just started, so I give you guys 2 options, I can go on with this story but I'll update it probably weekly, not daily. Or you guys can wait for a year and I'll update it next summer and that way, you'll get to read a new chapter everyday. Its up to you, so plz tell me what you would like in your review.

And oh yeah, I made this chapter EXTRA long to make up for the not updating.

I kindda combined 2 chapters...make sure u review and read my song! It'll come up, u'll see.

------IMPORTANT!-------IMPORTANT!-------IMPORTANT!-------IMPORTANT!------

To the awesome reviews:

Justmyself: sowwe I took so long, but thankx! Remember to review again!

Chaos Ritual: I hope you like this chapter...or chapters. Thankx! Review again!

Freak09: I really would have liked to update sooner, but I couldn't...stupid computer! Well, thankx! And review!

Chinxy: thankx! I know tristan seems happy now...but what about later? He he...evoking suspicion am I? Read on to find out! Review!

Anya-06: yeah, its suppose to be surprising but Im telling you this is a setoxserenity fic and it is going to be so don't loose hope in our denying couple yet! Review again plz!

KatrinaKaiba: I updated as soon as the computer was fixed...sowwe if it was long! Thankx and review!

Fairy Youkai Onna: thankx! That review was awesome...I actually had some sort of idea like yours in my head...maybe I'll apply it...thankx for the suggestion! Review this time too!

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge: the name is awesome...considering stealing it...jk! Im studying Spanish...I think its easier than French...I took French for half a year...it was WAY too hard for me...or maybe it was just the teacher that scared me...well, thankx and review again!

Chibi-Kari: thankx! Remember to review again! And again! And again! You get the point...thankx again!

Mangafreak2273: hey, I love duke! He has the pertiest eyes! And hez really important too...Im glad you liked the tea part...I think I offended tea lovers though...he he...well, thankx! And review!

Nkitty29: thankx for reviewing! What will seto say? Hmm...can we say jealousy? Envy? Hatred? Or just his stuck up self who'll not say anything? Read on! Review again plz!

Well, lets get on with the story shall we?

DENIAL

By: yamizmine and only her!

Chapter 9: First Day

Serenity reached the Kaiba mansion with only 5 minuets to spare. She quickly locked the car and ran to the gate where she hurriedly pushed a button. A voice came:

"Name?"

"Ah, Serenity Wheeler."

"Please enter."

The gates opened and she ran to the great oak doors. She knocked on them and a little boy came to it to open them with a button from the inside.

"Serenity!"

"Hey Mokuba. How are you?"

"Great, I was waiting for you."

"Well then can I come in?"

Mokuba motioned her inside and shut the door using the same button again.

The mansion seemed to be even more beautiful today than yesterday. She took Mokuba's hand who took her to the second game room. Inside there was a T.V. which covered one of the five walls. There was a half moon couch infront of the huge T.V. There was a large marble table in the middle of the room and a vendor machine built in (WOW! I wish I had one of these!) There were also a couple of buttons that were aching to be pushed on the ends of the sofa. But Serenity restrained herself from touching the expensive things in Kaiba's house.

There was a door to the extreme right which lead to the third game room, and one to the left which led to the first one.

She sat down on the couch and Mokuba said, "You wanna play a virtual game?"

"Sure," she said, unsure of what he meant.

He went towards a shelf which was next to the TV and pulled out something that looked like Cyclops' (Cyclops from x-men, I don't own that either, and for those who don't know who he is or what im talking about click this: )

He also handed her a pair of gloves and boots, and a skin tight suit.

"WOW! This is awesome, it seems like it was made for me!" she exclaimed looking at the suit Mokuba handed to her. It was silver and seemed perfect for her body.

She went into the bathroom, changed and came out looking like a butt-kickin bad ass girl.

"This is awesome! So how do we play?" Mokuba explained to her how the game worked, it was a pretty cool game. The surrounding changed form a huge game room to a city where the two were trying to kill each other.

=========Kaiba=========

Kaiba passed down the hall of game rooms as he stopped to check up on Mokuba. The first thing he noticed wasn't the smile on his little brother's face, obviously enjoying himself with the company, but the amazing body of that company.

She was wearing the skin tight suit of the virtual game he had designed. The suit covered her body completely, and it showed off her curves even more than before. He had to admire her body, but shook those dirty thoughts out.

What the hell am I doing? He asked himself as he walked off to the kitchen with his laptop in hand.

========Back to Serenity========

Serenity continued to shoot imaginary objects with her invisible gun. Unaware that Kaiba had seen her, she continued to act like a fool. (by fool I mean, ur shooting no one with nothing...it would make u look kindda stupid)

She thought it was just enough of the virtual game when her mental clock said it was five, which meant Mokuba needed his lunch. She got out of her suit and so did Mokuba.

Ten minuets later, they were on their way to the kitchen, discussing their moves. She stopped walking when she saw Kaiba sitting on the breakfast table, busily typing something on his laptop accompanied by an uneaten sandwich and a cup of coffee, still untouched. She looked down and began to walk again.

Kaiba did notice the two others when Mokuba came running down the length of the kitchen yelling, "Seto! Whattcha doin?"

"Well, I'm planning of firing Laura since she still doesn't have my files and I'm trying to get a company to buy my product at a reasonable rate."

"That's cool, boring, but cool. Guess what? I played your game with Serenity, she almost made me loose my leg!"

"Mokuba, lets get your lunch now," Serenity said, interrupting. Mokuba ran up to her and she added, "I don't think your brother wants to be disturbed." Mokuba nodded as he sat down on the chair, next to Kaiba, not speaking.

Serenity made some (errr....i don't know any Japanese food, so I'll just put my desi one here (Indian)) biryani.

((((Author's Note: can you plz tell me some traditional Japanese food so I can put it in my story? Thankx!))))

She scooped up the rice into 2 bowls and sat down with Mokuba to eat.

"What is this?"

"Biryani, its Indo-Paki food, quite good."

Mokuba tried a little bit and thought it was great, "Seto...nevermind, this is really really good!"

After about half way, Mokuba said, "Gotta go use the restroom!"

Serenity got a bit tense at the thought of her sitting in the presence of the ice cube. After a LONG time, which it seemed like, she mustered up some courage and said, "you're coffee is getting cold."

"Thank you for caring," he said in a cold voice, eyes still fixed on the letters he typed.

Silence

"Soooo...what company are you selling your products to?"

"One you probably haven't heard of-it's in America."

"That's cool."

Silence

"I'm gonna go get Mokuba," she said, sensing that it was an awful long amount of time to be in the restroom for.

"Don't," he said, surprising both her and himself. He continued with a stern face, "Don't bother. He's hiding behind that door, eavesdropping," he said pointing at a door to the right.

Mokuba came out, "I was NOT eavesdropping!"

"Whatever," Kaiba said, starting to type again.

Talk to her! A voice came from his head

What?

I said TALK!

About what?

I don't know! Anything- school, work, Mokuba, family...

"So, how's the mutt?"

"Mutt?!?"

"Don't tell me you don't know who I'm talking about."

"JOEY! His name is Joey, and he's my brother. I can't take any of your dog shit anymore! Why the hell did you want to know any ways? Not like you care about anything except for your stupid company and your brother. If you call him anything but his name EVER again, I'm gonna take you apart, limb by limb!" she yelled, anger fueling courage. (wow, that souned really cool-anger fueling courage.) Ever since she had known him, he had called her wonderful brother names she just couldn't stand any longer.

To her surprise, Kaiba, calmly chuckled and then said, "you have some nerve to be talking to me like that. I'd like to see you try to take me apart."

"Mokuba, lets go," she said hissing.

Mokuba quickly grabbed her hand and led her to his room, where she helped him with his homework.

"Mutt? MUTT! I can't take him! Why the hell did I say yes to this job anyways?" She asked herself, hardly expecting an answer.

'You took the job because you need the money...but Kaiba isn't really mean, you know that in beneath that surface, lies a real sweet Seto Kaiba and you love that Kaiba.'

"I love one person in this world. And that is Joey."

'Then why do you blush so furiously when someone is talking about him, or ever so often thinking about him?'

"I admit if he had never changed, he would be...better, kind even! But the way he calls Joey a dog gets to me."

'He'll apologize.'

"He'll never apologize."

'He loves you, he'll do it'

"He loves no one, he'll never do it"

Serenity's inner voice disappeared as she continued to help Mokuba in his work. When it was 9:00, she told him to go to bed, although he started to revolt, soon, his eyelids drooped and he could no longer refuse. She sat on his chair and read a book from his shelf to herself. She had always enjoyed kiddy books.

Soon, she saw his breathing becoming slower and quieter, signaling that he WAS asleep. She pulled the comforters more closely around the boy and kissed his forehead.

She turned and exited the bedroom. Right away, she had one thing on her mind, how she was going to face Kaiba with the threat she had given to him a while earlier. She practically ran down the mansion to get to Kaiba's room and get her check. She reached the room and looked at her watch, it was 9:29.

Knowing Kaiba, he would probably yell at her for coming at the wrong time, so she decided to wait a minuet. To her surprise a voice came from inside the room, "you can come in."

She opened the room to see the same, dull bedroom belonging to the cruel, heartless CEO of Kaiba Corp. and a brother to an adorable fun, brother. "I was a minuet early so I thought-"

"Your money is there," he pointed to an envelope waiting on his desk. She took it and urged herself to say, "Thank you."

She turned to leave and did, not expecting a 'you're welcome' but hoping for one.

She got out of the mansion and got to her car, she inserted the keys and drove back to her apartment.

Joey sprang up on her. "HEY! YOU'RE BAAAACK!!!"

"Ugh, Joey, I have ears!"

"Oh, sorry sis. So, tell me, how was your first day?"

"Okay, I guess...I mean, it was all right-"

"I understand you feel uncomfortable talking to me about a bra store, so you're going with Tristan?"

Serenity smiled, only Joey could make her feel like Serenity again. "Yes Joey."

"How come you didn't come ask me first? I have to do the traditional talking to the man before me letting you go out with him."

"I don't have to talk to you! And he's your friend!"

"I'm just kidding Seren ofcourse you don't. But still, I want you to keep that bug spray I told you about."

"Aite, I will. Now, dinner!"

"Oh, yeah, me and Mai got pizza, she left, but there's still plenty left."

"I'm surprised, with you at home."

"HEY! I don't eat that much!"

Serenity had a joyful dinner with her brother. These moments were the ones that Serenity cherished, just talking and laughing with her brother, not caring about the world or its problems.

This is where I was originally gonna stop, but what the hell, I'll make this chapter equivalent to two! Yay for you!

If ur happy and u know it write a review,

if ur happy and u know it write a review,

if ur happy and u know it and u really wanna show it,

if ur happy and u know it write a review!

Nice song eh? Well, enjoy the rest!

DENIAL

By yamizmine, the awesome authoress! (he he)

Chapter 9 con't: Day 2

Serenity woke up the next morning to a room of sunshine. She got up and went to Joey's room to wake him up. After she had tickled his toes, took off his blanket, pulled his arms, opened the curtains, and sprinkled water on his face, she went back to her room to get dressed.

She heard Joey complaining and was sure he was up now. She took a shower, put clothes and makeup on and rushed out to put out the breakfast.

Joey came in the kitchen shortly and ate his cereal while Serenity did her homework.

"Tsk tsk, as your big brother, I advise you not to procrastinate."

Serenity smiled, "Well as your caretaker and little sister, I advise you to put pants on."

Joey looked down and to his astonishment, he was only wearing boxers.

He laughed a bit and then ran to get his pants. When they were ready, she took out the keys and went downstairs.

=====School=====

Joey parked the car and they got out.

School went on normally, she got A's and B's in class while she slept. Serenity was an usually good student, she took all Pre-Ap classes (aite ppl, I live in texas (usa) so pre-ap classes are more challenging than regular ones, I don't know if Japan has this, but oh well, u get the point)

When school was over Serenity had a thing to worry about- her job. She went out with the gang: Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Duke, and Tristan. Serenity did her usual talking about the day when Yugi interrupted, "I'm going to the restroom."

Everyone nodded and Yugi left. Tea kept looking in the direction he went.

"What is it?" Serenity asked.

"The restroom isn't that way."

Serenity noticed that was true.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink," Tea said, getting a bit too suspicious.

She left.

Yugi was standing behind a wall, watching a certain Nina. He finally mustered up the courage to ask her.

"Alright, its now or never," he said to his Yami.

'Your funeral,' he replied.

He went a little towards her and said, "hey, Nina, how...are you?"

Nina just looked at the puny boy and replied with an "ugh."

"So...I was...wondering...I mean...I have been...the dance...if it doesn't seem..too...er...forward-"

Nina cut him off shortly with a hand his face, "ew, I would rather visit hell than go out with you."

Yugi stood there, speechless as the only girl he loved turned her back and started to walk away.

"What the hell was that Nina?!?!" a voice yelled from behind Yugi. He turned to find Tea standing there, enraged, obviously already heard the rejection.

"That was a rejection, YOU should know about it."

"You're a bitchy ass-hole, you know that?"

"What the f do you want Gardner?"

"I want you to apologize to Yugi."

Nina turned her gaze to Yugi who was quite red, "aww...got a girl as a bodyguard?"

"Tea, that's enough," Yugi said sighing.

"No Yugi, that is not enough! This whore has been getting on my nerves!"

"Watch it!" Nina cautioned her.

"You should know about insults. Well, I'm sure you've heard that plenty of times by a certain Seto Kaiba, infact it's at least 5 times, if I'm not mistaken?"

"F off Gardner!"

"Hit a soft spot didn't I?"

"That is it! You two, CUT IT OUT!" Yugi yelled in the middle of the fight. He took Tea's hand and dragged her away from Nina. Tea said goodbye and smiled brightly, Nina, on the other hand, seemed as if she would burst.

"What was that for?" Yugi asked Tea.

"That was for a friend."

"Tea, listen, I know you're my friend, but you really shouldn't have lashed out at Nina like that."

"So you're still taking her side."

"I'm not on anyone's SIDE!"

"Why the hell can't you see her for who she really is? For goodness sakes Yugi, she's not worth it! You deserve someone way better than her!"

Yugi was speechless, it seemed like Tea would cry any moment now.

"Tea? Tea, I...I'm sorry, I just love her."

"Love? I...oh, I'm...you know, forget about it, but just think of what I said aite?"

"I will," he said as he led her to her car.

====To Serenity====

The gang headed to the parking lot and they scattered. "I'll drop you at your work," Joey said.

"No, that's okay."

"Then how are you gonna get there?"

"Walk."

"Walk?"

"Yeah, I need the exercise, and...and it's not that far away."

"Umm...ooookay, I guesss...just be careful, don't talk to strangers and take care! See ya later then!" He said as he reversed and zoomed away.

Well, that was easy, she said to herself as she waited for Kaiba to pick her up.

Soon enough, a black limo came. The she opened the door and saw Kaiba sitting with his wireless laptop in his lap and his eyes fixed on the screen.

She quickly sat and closed the door. The driver started to go towards the Kaiba mansion.

She was looking out of the window when she heard Kaiba mutter, "shit."

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is- we're outta gas. Get out."

She opened the door and did as Kaiba said.

"Can we walk to your house?"

"If you want to walk 2 miles."

Serenity didn't say anything. Obviously he was madder right now than usual, if that was possible.

"The car's outta gas, we're in the middle of the a road, my cell isn't working, I have work to do, Mokuba will be home any minuet, and I have you to top it all off. Damn it!"

"Kaiba...I...my cell is working."

"I don't need help."

"Maybe, but I do. I need to get to your house, so, PLEASE call someone to pick us up."

"Fine," he said as he grabbed the phone Serenity took out of her purse.

He called the butler, Robert, and asked him to bring another limo.

"There's gonna be another limo coming here shortly," he said as he handed Serenity her phone back.

"Thank you," she said. It had seemed easier now to talk to him since she had just gotten them out of walking 2 miles. But it still wasn't a genuine thank you, she said it with a fake smile, after all, she still was mad at him for calling her brother a dog.

"You're...you're..."

"Serenity."

Kaiba chuckled. It wasn't a smirk or an annoying laugh, but a true, authentic chuckle!

"You're different...not like the others from your clique."

"Thanks," she said, unable to keep herself from blushing even if she was mad.

Another limo came and they got on, this time, she reached the Kaiba Mansion safely and without any trouble.

She went inside and waited for Mokuba by watching T.V. When he came, they played duel monsters, in which Mokuba beat Serenity very badly, another virtual game, and Serenity helped him in his homework. By the end of the last math problem, both were quite hungry.

A maid had their lunches ready today and they took it down to eat it with Kaiba, who was at the other kitchen.

Serenity thought that Mokuba didn't see much of his older brother and that this might have an ill effect on his growing up. So, she took him to the kitchen in the other wing to eat there, with his brother.

Mokuba always had to run to the bathroom in the middle of his lunch to make the two talk. His plan actually was working, Kaiba seemed to be able to talk more freely about things than before. On her second day at work, Kaiba did the most unusual thing.

"I'm...sorry," he said, in the middle of lunch. Mokuba was gone to another one of his bathroom breaks so the two were alone.

"Huh?" she said, a little confused and surprised.

"Consider yourself...well, I just don't apologize to many people so...about Joey, calling him a mutt."

"Oh, it's okay...I'm sorry about saying all those things."

"Apology accepted."

Mokuba came in shortly and they both resumed their work. Serenity went back with Mokuba to play the Life with him (I don't own Life). Mokuba won the game and soon it was time to leave the Kaiba residence.

Mokuba quickly fell asleep, hugging a huge Blue-Eyes White Dragon. She thought of Kaiba and how different he use to be, as his journal showed. She thought about how his life could have been different if Gozabaro Kaiba didn't adopted him.

'He wouldn't have been CEO of Kaiba Corp then, said a voice inside her head'

"Oh boy, not you again..........no he wouldn't have been CEO of Kaiba Corp..."

'And you wouldn't have gotten this job'

"No, I guess...$50 per hour is a lot of money..."

'And you wouldn't have known him like the way you do now'

"Yes...he seems different around-"

'You'

"No, just around...his house...just a lot nicer..."

'And cuter, and hotter and over all just more gorgeous?'

"Shut up!"

'Don't deny the truth!'

"I'm not denying the truth...the truth stands where it always has done- I don't love him!"

'But he apologized!'

"I know, and that was sweet of him to do, but still, that doesn't mean he has FEELINGS for me"

'Believe what you want to...'

The voice went away, leaving a very confused Serenity to deal with her emotions.

I need to sort everything out! My head feels like...like Joey's room!

She went down the hall and stood at the foot of Kaiba's room. It was 9:30, exactly. Her hand went to the golden doorknob and she twisted it. Kaiba was in his chair, with 2 laptops, both on the desk right infront of him. However, she could see he was talking to someone on his second laptop.

"This is absurd! I will not lower my price down any more! I've given you the best offer, take it or leave it!"

--'Mr. Kaiba, sir, the price is outrageous!'—

"I'll talk to you about this tomorrow," Kaiba said, recognizing the presence in his room.

"Your check is there," he said as he pointed to the side of his desk.

"Thank you," she replied, wanting to say more, but words wouldn't form in her mouth. She remembered a topic and blurted it out, "was that the company you're trying to sell your products to?"

"Yes...they expect me to lower the price down even further, that's why...I was yelling."

"I see...how much do you have it at?"

"Each duel disk is $400."

"$400!?!"

"It was at $500."

"Well, it is kindda high for middle class people...like me."

"Why should I lower it?"

"Well, I think most people in America are middle class, so if you keep it that high, only the upper class will be able to buy it, and well...it's gonna be your loss...right?"

"Yes, the guy said that too, but the disks are not cheap to make."

"Well, how about if you design a new disk or something, which isn't all that high-tech, so average people can afford them. And you could also have your new version, for the above average people."

Kaiba was looking at her for a while, into her eyes and held her for a moment. Then he fixed his eyes on his duel disk, which was placed on the desk among other things. "That's not a bad idea..." he said finally.

Serenity smiled.

"I have to be leaving," she said.

"I'll...:ahem: I'll drop you off."

"No, please, do your work."

"I don't like to owe people anything, you gave me an idea, and I drop you off, and you'll never mention I got help from you."

"Alright," she said as she noticed the cold Kaiba taking over. It seemed like every sweet thing he did, he did out of some professional reason, not just pure kindness...then again, when was the last time Kaiba was ever kind to anyone...

Today, she remembered and blushed.

He took out his Enzo again and drove her home.

When they were at her corner, she told him to stop. A fancy car such as his' wasn't exactly something the neighborhood saw everyday.

"You'll have to take the limo tomorrow," he said, instead of a goodbye

"I will, the third one, right?"

"Yes," he said as he turned the car around.

"Bye Kaiba," she said as he raced off.

She went into her apartment building and went up the stairs to her floor. She turned the doorknob and gave it a jolt to open it.

The apartment was actually clean, up to a certain extent.

"Ha! See, I cleaned up!" Joey yelled from the kitchen when he saw Serenity was back.

She scanned the room and saw some purple behind the wall.

"Mai?"

"Yeah," he said as Mai got out of her hiding place.

"Hey Serenity!," she said, casually

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good," she said and looked at Joey who gave a guilty smile, "I see why you've cleaned up," she said with a laugh.

The couple smiled and after some talking, Serenity left again to buy some necessary groceries and to cash the 2 checks Kaiba had given her.

She was surprised at her total of $650. (dude, I need that kindda job!)

She bought the groceries and came home to interrupt Joey and Mai in a major make out session.

Joey quickly pushed Mai away and his face had a small hint of red. When he was out in the kitchen, trying to prepare traditional Japanese food, Mai and Serenity started talking.

"Hey, I need a favor, sweety," Mai said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you be there when Joey shops for his dance clothes?"

Serenity gave a small laugh, "Yeah, sure, I know, he'll wear anything! I'll get one of my guy friends from school to help...maybe, or Tristan."

"So...Serenity, is that why you were blushing?"

"Blushing?"

"Well, hun, you almost always do when you're daydreaming."

"I don't daydream!"

"Whatever, but you know, I don't think it's Tristan...if there's anyone out there-"

"There's no one out there Mai," Serenity interrupted.

"Well, IF there was, you can always come to talk to me."

"Thanks, I will, IF I develop someone."

Mai left their apartment after eating and Serenity went to bed.

She took out her journal from its hiding place and wrote in it

2nd day work Kaiba's. hez nice, but not skool...he apologized today! Im probably going mad cuz I hear voices in my head...which get me confused! I don't love Kaiba...or hate him, he's sweet, but sometimes mean, and hez easier to talk to when im at work. So...I cum to the conclusion that........i don't love him, hez just a good friend...like yugi...just a more attractive one! Lol! (she blushed)

next problem: gotta go shopping for joey's clothes...wont make him go if he doesn't wanna, hates shopping. Must ask tristan about this...duke is mad at me for picking tristan...gotta go now

Serenity Wheeler

She put the journal carefully where it had always been, in between her clothes, and went to sleep.

LORD DID THAT TAKE LONG TO WRITE! Sheesh! This is SO LONG! I better get some really nice long reviews!!!

So, just a question- when does your school start? This info would be really really REALLY helpful!

Thankx and review! Review! Review!


	10. Seto's Date and Joey's Clothes

Disclaimer: I don't [and never will...unless I find out im the heir to the dude who owns yugioh] own yugioh...just the plot.

Hey guys! Im BAAACK! You know what that means?!?!

I

AM

GOING

TO

UPDATE

EVERY

WEEK!!!!

The Results: Of the 15 ppl that reviewed, 6 wanted me to update weekly, the others didn't say anything so IT WAS UNANIMOUS! WOW! I feel loved! =)

ANOTHER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMNT:

I WILL ALWAYS UPDATE ON SATURDAYS OR FRIDAY NIGHTS! IM NOT PROMISING EVERY SATURDAY OR FRIDAY NIGHT BUT I'LL TRY.

And guess what? Since Yami is gonna be gone for a few days, I got Kaiba to help me...isn't that just awesome?

Kaiba: yeah, great...now you get to write about my life...not to mention shape it however you want

Me: ah yes...the power to be an author!

Kaiba: aite, lets just get this over with

Me: you're new...we have to do the reviews first!

Kaiba: oookay...

Mangafreak2273: oooh, tempura sounds GOOD! I know, how dumb of Yugi! I hate when guys do that, but you know, its just a phase...I think...they just need to grow up a bit more to get to know who they REALLY love. That's just my opinion. Wadda think? Ooo..lucky! sep. 8?!?! Mine started on aug. 11! Damn it its like a months difference! Lucky lucky! Well, review again plz! And thankx for the last one!

Oni Neko: Oh, you won't have to since I've decided to update every week, or if that doesn't work out then prolly once every 2 weeks, whatev, im still gonna update asap! Hope that made you happy, and hey! Ur a new reviewer! Welcome to the kewl world of DENIAL! Heh, that just sounded gay, anywho, hope you review again! Thankx for the last one!

Kathaleen: im not really sure what you mean by the quizzes. Like the thing I asked if I should update every week or the next summer? But yeah, im gonna update them weekly if possible. That just made your day didn't it? Lol! I know im crazy and weird. Well, hope you like this chappie and review! Thankx for the last one!

Kevin: I really would like to make more couples but I don't want many made-up characters like nina. I wanted to pair everyone up but it turns out there aren't enough gals to go around. Look at the bottom of the chapter to see what ive done about it. And about the cussing, I'll try to keep it to a minimum but when uve got to cuss...you've gotta cuss. Lol! I'll put a warning in the beginning of the chapter.

Kaiba'sAngle: Well, here you go, I am typing it weekly! Thankx for reviewing! And plz do click that review button again cuz im gonna be waiting for yours! Review this time toooooooooooo!

Random man: thankx! I liked your 6-word review...he he. Im just kidding around, thankx for reviewing! And do it this time!

Freak09: Aug 23? WOW! That one of my really good guy friend's bday! That was really random, anywho, thankx! Im glad u like my story! =) im gonna write it weekly now. But that better also mean that you're gonna review every week! Jk! Im not forcing you to, but I would really be nice to have one from you! Thankx for reviewing!

Black-Lighting: you're another new reviewer! Kewl! Im glad you like how I made her in this...I tried to make her like how she is in the series, but she isn't all that cool, a little but I guess I made her cooler, he he. Well, yeah! Cool a Texan! Awesome! I live in Katy, its near Houston. Since the beginning of the story ive been like preventing myself from saying ya'll but its SO hard! Lol! Oh, yeah, the ENZO! I would drool if I would see it! Thankx for reviewing!

Chii-chan: thankx! And I updated as soon as I possibly could! Im glad u like it! Review this time too plz!

Nkitty29: nope, seto doesn't know yet...he might FIND OUT or she might TELL HIM or he might NEVER get TO KNOW! You never know! He he, thankx! I updated as soon as I could. And im gonna update weekly now! =)

Anya06: yeah, seto isn't like really cold, I guess he just doesn't know emotions and that just makes him APPEAR mean cuz hez so confused! Im glad u got that! You must be really good in English! Well, review again plz!

Tinyflyer02: hey, I've been wondering why your name is tinyflyer02...why is it? Im just really curious. Ooo...an aid, that's perty kewl! I've wanted to be one, then you get to go in all the different classes and look at hot guys...its just me though. He he. Im glad u liked my song...I made it all by meself! So proud of me! Review again and thanx!

Jasmine: since you wanted me to call you Jasmine, Jasmine it is. Hey fairy youkai onna! Haha. Well, I hope you like this chapter as much as my last one! Review again!

Chinxy: im gonna update it weekly as you said, thankx for the compliment! I hope you'll like this one too and WILL WRITE ME A REIVEW! He he. Thankx for the last one!

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge: WOW!............WOW!..............WOW!...........you can not understand how wonderful your review made me feel! It was the longest review I have ever gotten and a really really really cool one! Well then, LPCR, this review reply is gonna be long as well! Yeah, I take Spanish 3, I was in pre-ap but I switched out cuz its SO HARD! Now I have regular Spanish 3, but yeah, oooh, manga books! See what I do is that I go to some book store like books-a-milllion or barnes&nobles and then just read them there, ofcourse ive only done that for one issue, but that's what I plan on doing to save MONI! I just had to go to a tournament today and I came back at 12, (it started at 3!) so that's like 9 hrs! omg! Exhausted? YES! But you know, I just felt like not updating would be a really mean thing to do, so look, here I am...im so nice!...he he, you probably know by now that I love me...egotistical it may sound, hey, I love myself! Now, I do live in the US, but I don't really like it here, I mean, I moved like 2-3 years ago, and I guess I just haven't lived here long enough to like it...people here are REALLY sluty, so yeah, that's where I got my character nina from...kindda funny. Well, WOW! I have to say that is MY longest response, feel special...cuz u are! Well, review! Review! Review!

Me: NOW we can continue...enjoy!

DENIAL

By yamizmine and the Seto Kaiba

Chapter 10: Seto's date and Joey's clothes

Serenity woke on a Friday and found herself doing the usual routine. She woke Joey up and made oatmeal for him. She pulled out a granola bar for herself and started on her homework once she was done dressing and putting on makeup.

She was wearing her pink skirt and blue blouse. She had tied her hair up but it still flowed down to her mid back. She put on white flip-flops and was ready for Joey.

He cam out sluggishly as usual, "Ah, finally FRIDAY!"

"Yeah, it took forever for it to come."

"Seren, do you wanna go with us to the mall...just to eat or something?"

"Joey, you know I would love to...but I have to do a job," she replied a little hesitantly and sadly.

"I...alright...if you don't want to hang out with-"

"Oh come on! I said I wanted to."

"Alright...now lemme see my sista smile."

Serenity smiled sarcastically. "hows this?"

"Naah, not good enough," and with that he started to tickle her which made her burst out laughing and tears started to flow out of her eyes. (((AWWW! ISN'T HE THE PERFECT BROTHER?)))

She hated the fact that she could never hang out with Joey and Yugi and Mai and Tristan and Duke or even Tea. If felt like a horrid sensation at the bottom of her stomach but she could do nothing about it. Her debts were being paid quickly now and they would be able to afford to go to college if she saved her money and the government kept giving her financial aid. That and scholarships with the help of college financial aid would get her and Joey into a good one.

"Its all for the future," she told herself.

"Lets go already!" Joey yelled when Serenity was done fixing her hair.

They got to school alright and when it was out, Serenity had the pleasure of spending a moment with the gang.

Serenity had found out about Tea's interfering with Yugi's request and about his rejection and also about Tea's insults. "So, is Yugi still upset?" Serenity asked Tea that day.

"No, he's alright, I think my words are sinking in," she said, sighing.

"Well, that's good...I mean...Nina isn't the nicest person."

"And Yugi loves her."

"You know Tea, sometimes...it just seems like you like someone...but it just turns out that its just like a "spur of the moment" kindda thing...like a phase in life."

"Like you and Tristan?" she said very quietly.

"What?"

"I'm not that dense...Mai thought that you had someone else in mind."

"Tea...this is Mai...the girl that spends hours trying to hook up people..."

Tea giggled, "true."

As it happens, the conversation didn't go on about her relationship with Tristan. He was a very sweet guy, that much was true. Everyday he would have roses in her locker counting down the days till the dance. ((((AWWW!!!!))))

Today she had found 14 pink roses. The dance was in 2 weeks, she had yet to buy her dress.

At that moment, everyone began to part, including herself as she said goodbye to everyone. Tristan came up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before Joey could run him down with his car.

She was soon waiting for Kaiba's limo to pick her up.

She actually had to wait long.

"Kaiba is usually on time...I mean, he's a business guy...and he's Kaiba! What could be taking so long?" She asked herself.

What could? Hmm..well, lets see exactly what was taking so long.

====Seto====

Kaiba walked out of the school with his necessary books, binders and folders to do the days work. He also had his laptop in its case and he carried it in his hand. When he came out, he saw the familiar site of a certain girl trying to entrance him with her "beauty". It was Nina.

"Hey Kaiba," she said in a seductive voice.

"What do you want?"

"I want you."

Kaiba smirked and remarked, "I don't want you."

"Kaiba, the dance is in 2 weeks, and I want to go out with you."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I have an alternative offer for you."

"You're wasting my time," he said and tried to get past her but she grabbed his collar and pulled his face near.

"Oh, its quite important because if you don't go out with me, I'll tell the whole world about how you asked me when we were little and I refused and you wept for me."

Kaiba gulped, this was the truth and both of them knew it. Nina had a wicked smile on her face which resembled some what a witch.

"What is it with people blackmailing me?" he asked himself and really quickly went over her "alternative offer".

I would be embarrassed as hell

nobody will respect me

People will know about my past emotions and they'll feel sympathy for me

It'll seem like I'm weak

My company is the best because they fear me...that fear will disappear

Then he looked over the outcome if he went.

He would get out of it...perfectly fine

...

...

...

...

The decision was clear. He would have to go.

"You are a bitch," he started out, "and I hate you but I will go if you will NEVER mention this."

"I swear...darling."

At that Kaiba gave her one of his icy cold glares and she quickly melted, "Seto."

His glare was still there, "Kaiba," he stated.

"Kaiba," she repeated his words.

At that moment he left her to go to his limo. Leaving her smiling. "I finally got him!" she remarked.

"God he's such a bastard! But he's the most popular kid who no girl has dated! I'm gonna be the first..." she said to herself and walked to her car.

====Serenity====

She was about to leave and really walk to his house when she saw a black limo come up and stop at her feet.

Serenity got inside and before she could ask him he said out plainly, "I was delayed."

It had been a week since she had first started to work, yet she still hadn't penetrated the steel shield he held up and find the real Kaiba. But she wanted to talk to him, it seemed like that would release some of his stress.

"So, do you have a lot of work to do?"

"Yes."

"Oh...well, what classes are you taking?" It seemed a pretty dumb question to be asking in the end of the year.

((((Remember ppl, they are: Serenity-15 and Kaiba-16))))

"Journalism 4, English 4 AP, Calculus AP, Chemistry AP, World History AP, Speech, and Spanish 4 AP," he said without much interest.

((((Now I explain AP, again, I live in texas (USA) and we also have AP courses, which are college courses in high school, that way, you don't have to take it in college and they are HARD!))))

"Wow, I'm just taking Pre-Ap's...but I didn't know you were in Journalism...I mean, I haven't read any of your articles."

"I...write under a different name."

"You mean the unknown writer? Anonymous?"

"Yes...this is confidential information-"

"You can trust me Kaiba and you write great editorials!" she said and smiled then looked at the approaching mansion.

When she was inside, she was greeted by the hyper Mokuba and she set out to work with him. She first, played hide and go seek, then she played the virtual game, and then she made him do his homework. They had lunch alone since Kaiba wasn't in the kitchen, he was, to her disappointment, working...as always.

After that, she took him out to the park until sunset and when she came back, it was 8:40. They watched TV for the 20 minuets and she sent Mokuba off to bed.

Then she made her way to Kaiba, this time nervous because she wanted to ask him something...important.

She got to his room and opened it and saw the room was empty. Her check was not there, so she decided to wait. She stood and looked at Kaiba's desk. It was worse than Joeys!

"He really needs a girl in his life," she said to herself.

'You could be his girl,' by now Serenity had gotten use to her second voice.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that cuz no matter what I say, you'll always be against me!"

'Not if you say the truth...that you love him.'

"Fine-I love him...now poof, be gone!"

'You didn't say that with your heart...but don't worry you will...one day.'

With that the second voice disappeared as Serenity picked up a picture of Mokuba and admired the little boy. A sharp pain stunned her in her side. Kaiba had just poked her.

"OW!"

"Sorry, I had to do that."

She rubbed her sides while saying, "No you didn't!"

"Yes I did, and I have to write your check..." he did in a second and tore it out to hand it to her.

She took it and asked the question she wanted to, "Well, Kaiba, you know the dance is coming up and all," to this Kaiba looked up, "well, its for Mai," to this he gave her an uplifted eyebrow, "not that I want you two together...its just that Joey has a very bad sense of style and I was...hoping that you could help me shop for his clothes."

Kaiba finally relaxed, "Why should I help her?"

"Well...she's really nice...well, can you at least do it for me?"

"Why me? Don't you have other people you can pester?"

"Well, you seem toknowwhattowear...and well, if I'm pestering you, I'll just as Tristan."

"Fine," he said suddenly, although he said it without really contemplating it. It seemed like he didn't like the idea of her being with Tristan...he just couldn't put a finger on why he agreed. But he was happy to see her reaction.

"REALLY? WOW! Cool...how about tomorrow?"

"What about Mokuba?"

"Didn't he tell you that he had a sleepover?"

"Ugh, he tells me when I can't refuse."

"Smart guy."

"Yeah...well...when?"

"How about at 3?"

"Afterschool?"

"Yeah, don't tell me you can't make time for a poor soul," she said and gave him a puppy dog look, in which she clasped her hands together.

This on Kaiba's side had a BAD effect, this clasping of hands made her squeeze her boobs which created a cleavage...dying with shame, he automatically uttered out, "ALRIGHT!"

"Thanks!" she said and started out the door.

"Bye Kaiba," she said and left.

I was about to stop when she asked him but I figured the waiting would be uncool...so I just ended it...so anywho, tell me what you thought!

Kaiba: phew, that was one chapter down and...how many to go?

Me: about 100

Kaiba: faints

Me: CPR!

Serenity comes in and does CPR on him...Kaiba VERY happy. He he.

I was kidding about the 100 chapter

----IMPORTANT---- IMPORTANT---- IMPORTANT---- IMPORTANT---- IMPORTANT---- IMPORTANT---- IMPORTANT---- IMPORTANT----

This is your chance to be in a yugioh fanfic! Mine to be precise! Isn't that cool? Well, if you want to be in here, then please give me the following info about you in your review! Thanks!

Real name (NOT your ff user name):

Age:

Description: Hair (color & type):

Skin color:

Height:

Eye color:

Gender:

Anything else you wanna add:

THE MOST IMPORTANT: Who you would wanna go to the dance with in yugioh (remember seto is taken!):

The reason im putting a reader in here is because I thought it would be fun...and I don't think another writer has done this before...so it makes me feel special! =)

----IMPORTANT---- IMPORTANT---- IMPORTANT---- IMPORTANT---- IMPORTANT---- IMPORTANT---- IMPORTANT---- IMPORTANT----

See ya next time! Toodles!


	11. Melting the Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!

OMG! I am SO MAD!!! I had ch. 11 all done, but it just isn't opening anymore, so I had to do this all over again! SOOOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! My stupid computer crashed for the 3rd time!

Kaiba: ::chuckling::

Me: why are u chuckling?

Kaiba: me? What? I'm not doing anything.

Me: yes u are, ur laughing! Im in distress!

Kaiba: no I'm not ::sweatdrop::

Me: You touched my laptop!

Kaiba: well, I didn't mean to delete it, it was just an accident

Me: KAIBA!!!!! ::runs around throwing things at him::

While my physical self is torturing him, I have to apologize. I won't be able to reply to the reviews this time, im so sorry, but I need the time to write the story! If I ever get time, I'll reply! Thank you soooo much though! I appreciate it, so, thanks to:

Chinxy

Witfield

PikaPal101

Marikandcloe

Animefreak2000

Roxanne

The Lord of the Bloody Hand

Painsys

Sailor-z-380

KatrinaKaiba

Darkhope

Anya06

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge: WOW! (I had to say that) That was hilarious! I have to say, I look forward to reading YOUR review! )

Swt-honey-angel

Norestar-angel

Azndragongx

Spikeworshiper

Cecilia DevilAngel

Freak 09

Mangafreak2273

Sam

Chii-chan

Lass

Kaiba Girl

Chika of the high Mts

Chibi-Kari

BobGod

TinyFlyer02

Nkitty29

ChaosMagicianGirl

Princess Jasmine

Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!

Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!

Again, Im so sorry I haven't updated in a while!

Well, here it goes, the story!

DENIAL

By: yamizmine and...Kaiba is being treated for bruises so he didn't help

Chapter 11: Melting the ice

Serenity looked at the clock and saw the blue numbers: 2:15. She got up from her table and stretched herself. It was the Saturday she was going to go shopping with Kaiba.

She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and scrunched her hair. The gel gave her the desired wet look. She wore her black and white shirt with her black pants. She put on a little makeup and was ready to go. When she got out, she remembered the shoes Mai had given her. It would go perfectly with her outfit and so, she took them out. They were black pencil heel shoes. She put them on and took out the car keys.

She took her purse and called out to Joey when she was out, "I'm leaving Joey, the tempura is in the fridge and there is some ramen on the stove if you want some!"

She heard a mumble for an answer and understood that he had heard her. She took out the car and went to Kaiba's place.

When she was there, she parked it outside and walked to the gates.

"Name?" the familiar voice said again

"Serenity," she said.

"Serenity? Mokuba isn't here today."

"I..know, I'm here for Kaiba."

"Hold please," she said in a stunned voice.

There was a buzz which indicated the gate was opened, "Come in" the voice said.

She walked the long, straight walkway to Kaiba's house. On either side of the front yard, there were huge Blue-Eyes White Dragon statues. Surrounding them, were lavenders and tulips. The garden, although plain, filled her soul with serenity.

'Perhaps he was thinking of you...' the voice came out again, but this time, Serenity simply brushed the thought away.

She reached the door and saw that it was open. She pushed it and came in. The huge area made her look quite feeble before, but now, it was a welcoming sight.

Kaiba

Kaiba stopped once he was close enough to see the beautiful figure in front of him.

She was looking absolutely astonishing.

When Serenity noticed Kaiba was standing behind her, she turned and looked at his glazed eyes. She had never seen him look the way he did. Actually, she did, since he looked absolutely astonishing in her mind.

She lowered her gaze to look at her hands. "Ready?" she asked and looked up again.

There was a small moment of uncomfortable silence. Kaiba couldn't seem to be able to talk. He just looked at her. She just looked at him. Soon, after what seemed like eternity, which was a couple of seconds, he answered, "yeah...lets go."

He went to the garage and went to his car. "Where did I put my..."

"Umm...your keys are in your pocket."

He put his hand inside his pocket and sure enough, they were there. "How do you know me better than myself?"

"I really don't think I do...I don't think anyone really does."

"Lets just go." He said, a sense of bitterness in his voice.

She got inside, and he took it out. They reached the mall in a few minuets, the whole time not speaking. Kaiba was thinking about Serenity's comment about no one knowing him. It was true and he wanted her to know who he really was more than anyone else, but he was unsure how he was going to come about this. He had been shielding himself from the world with his cold outlook for years, and now, showing his soft side was going to result in...in...he stopped there when Serenity's voice came to him.

"Kaiba...Kaiba!"

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking..."

"Well, the people behind us don't appreciate you thinking," she said, smiling.

Kaiba noticed the line of cars that were holding their breath to not yell at a man in a Ferrari, yet very angry nonetheless.

He turned his car to park it and got out. They were in the mall and looking at suits within a few minuets.

3 hours later

Serenity was STILL looking at suits to find the perfect one for Joey. Kaiba was trying to keep his patience.

"How is this?" Serenity asked Kaiba.

He looked up and said, "Great! The perfect one, now, can we please go?"

"You're just like Joey!" she giggled and said, "yeah, I think we can now, this is perfect!"

But Serenity's smile turned into a frown when she looked at the price of the suit: $250. The suit was almost $100 more than what she had brought!

"No, I don't think its THAT good," she said a little disappointed.

Kaiba sensed the thing that kept Serenity from buying the suit and he quickly tried to cheer her up while concocting a plan in his head.

"You must be hungry, lets go get something first."

"Alright," she said.

They had some crapes from Serenity's favorite restaurant. Although cheap, Kaiba agreed the food was great.

In the middle of their lunch, Kaiba said he had forgotten his watch in a store and went to get it. After a LONG time, he returned and sat down.

Serenity noticed that he had a watch on his hand but it still had a tag on it. She didn't say anything about it though.

When they were done, Kaiba told her to check somewhere else for Joey's suit, some other time and she agreed.

They were getting out of the mall when Kaiba heard the most irritable noise that he had learned to avoid for many years: Tea's voice. Serenity too, understood who was walking dangerously close to them. Kaiba grabbed her hand and squeezed her into a corner of the mall and covered her small body with his own.

There they stood, gazing into each other's eyes, not understanding why they did not break apart even after Tea's voice had trailed off. Finally, Kaiba came to his senses and backed up. Serenity breathed after what it seemed like she was not doing while she was under Kaiba.

Kaiba looked out and saw the danger was still there, except she was facing someone in the other direction.

"Run at 3 okay?" he whispered.

"I can't...my shoes, I'll have to..." she tried to explain.

"No time." He said and scooped her up into his arms and ran to his car. They looked like fools but they escaped the danger. He opened the doors and got inside. When inside, he did the most unusual thing in the world: he started to laugh.

Serenity too, started to laugh and asked, "what was that?"

"That was Tea who would have found out about the garden if I would not have done that crazy stunt."

"You're so weird sometimes!" she laughed as they drove home talking about the most random things that came to their minds.

This chappie is kindda mysterious eh? Why do u think Kaiba BOUGHT a new watch? Find out in the next chapter which will come out sooner...hopefully.

I know lots of people wanted to be with their fav. yugioh people but I'll give this thing one more chance so if you're new or haven't submitted your profile, plz do so! Herez the thing again: (I added some stuff)

REMEMBER: you can make urself up, I mean, u can be a gal named flower with purple hair and pink eyes and blue skin...just try not to be that weird. )

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Fav. color:

Hair (color and type):

Eyes:

Skin:

Height:

Makeup (would u be ok if I put makeup on u in the fic?): yes or no

Person u wanna go with:

If u went to a dance, describe the kind of dress u would want to wear:

Anything else?:

Hope u'll review! No...I COMMAND u to review! )


	12. Denial No More

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, im just using the characters in my story!

Me: Kaiba is still getting punished for touching my computer so he won't be joining us…sorry to all those who do not wish he should not get tortured but I think he deserves it!

::phew:: im okay now, KAIBA! U may join us IF you behave

Kaiba: I'm gonna behave! Good god yes! She made me clean her ROOM!

Me: oo…sparkly room, I can actually see the carpet, nice…

Kaiba: zzzzzzz….

While hez catching up on his sleep, I'll do the reviews!

Katrina Kaiba: thankx for the info, im sorry but yugi is taken by tea. Sad as it is, he'll get hooked up with her. But thankx for reviewing anyways!

Lass: LOL! LOL! LOL! I love it! YES! Nina should die, even though I created her. Lol! Love the way the "dog" Lass acts towards nina, its hilarious! I have a surprise for you at the end of the chappie! So, read on until u start jumping up and down! Thankx for that great review!

CelticWings: first off, way cool name! And yes, I so agree pink does burn. Sorry to all those who like pink, but personally, it is the most repulsive color! Loved ur little "story" its cute and hilarious! Thankx for the review! Review again!

GoldenStar: hey! I updated! Sorry it took so long though, things just kept on piling up one after another, so it was a while when I updated. But here I am with another chapter! Hope u like it. And to answer ur question, I made up Nina, she is not in the Yugioh series. And yes, I should burn her, but shez gotta be in the fic, every story needs that one person u hate, u know…but thankx for the review, remember to review again!

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge: OMG!

I award Le Petit Chaperon Rouge the best review award!

applause from the audience

I seriously can not say how much I love ur reviews! No words I tell ya! No words can express the appreciation! I luv u! and ur reviews are so wonderful! I so look forward on reading them! SO, I have an awesome little surprise for u at the end of the chappie for being such a huge supporter on my little fic. Thankx, it means a lot! wipes off tear drop

Dude, I love that line "never argue with an idiot…" I should have a shirt that says that! Awesome!

LOVE UR STORY! U should really take all ur way cool reviews and submit them cuz it's a hilarious story! I was seriously, on the ground laughing so hard. I luv bakura! Poor him! Well, thankx so much for the reviews, write another one this time!

Luv ya! Enjoy your award!

Darkfox: lol! I don't think even I could be evil enough to set neone with weevil, that's just plain torture. Don't fear, no weevil. Thankx for the review! Drop another one plz!

Eragoddess-ofChaos: OO I am amazed by ur name! Goddess of chaos, way cool! Notice how I like dark, destructive names? They're the best, maybe I should change mine…oh well, I luv ur silver eyes. How cool would that be! Thankx for the review! Plz rite another one!

Black Mistress: another way cool name! Wow, trouble maker, wanna spike the punch eh? We'll see…thankx for the review though! Drop another one!

Spikeworshiper: ah! U wanna shoot me! U wanna shoot me! runs away

reads rest of review

comes back

aite, u luv my fic, so hopefully, u won't shoot the poor authoress who is loaded with work will u?

well, for being such a way cool reviewer, I have a special sumthing for ya at the end of the chappie, so check it out when ur done reading it! Review again!

Freak09: thankx for the compliment, but check out if what u thought Seto was doing is right. Tell me, cuz I don't think it was really obvious and lots of ppl were confused. It would be kewl to know if u got it! Well, thankx for the review and write another one!

Chinxy: I wrote an explanation at the end of this chappie to explain wht exactly happened with tea. Sorry if it was a bit incomplete. It was a lot of action, and for me, I don't think action is my things, so sorry, but I hope the explanation helps. I luv ur dress! Sexy! Remember to review soon!

Cecilia DevilAngel: I would run away from tea too! Who wouldn't? oh wait, I would either run away from her, OR, I would kill her! Yep, remember the episode where shez tied to the chair and the big metal box thingi is above her head and Joey and yugi are dueling? I was sooooo wishing it would fall on her! Ah…my wishes remained wishes, but there is still hope. Wow, im so negative! Sorry, well, review again!

Mangafreak2273: im SOOOO sorry I took so long to update! I had tons and tons of work and my other chapter deleted…blame it on Seto…and yeah, I just didn't find time. Im not dead though! Im very much alive and whenever I get time to write, I do write! I'll try to update faster from now on. Sowwe! But wow, u want purple hair, that is so awesome! Hey, I really want u in my fic, and I don't have any guys for u so can I put u with a guy I create? Plz? Or maybe u can name someone and I'll put u in, its just that, I really want u in here cuz uve like reviewed every single time I update and u were one of the first to ever review my story. So thankx, and tell me asap!

And now, on with the mystery explaining chappie!

DENIAL

By yamizmine and the sleeping Kaiba

Chapter 12: Denial no more

Kaiba was driving Serenity back from their odd shopping trip. Serenity was not quite as happy as she would have been if she had succeeded in fulfilling Mai's promise that day. However Kaiba had convinced her to seek the perfect suit at another place.

The sun was setting and the unknown being was painting the sky pink and purple with hints of gold which reflected Serenity's eyes whenever Kaiba looked to see her. Her eyes were the thing that intrigued him the most. They held innocence and laughter and sorrow and hope and light which could not be shown in any other way. Had he not been driving, he could stare at those rich golden hazel globes all day.

Not too later they reached the Kaiba mansion and the owner parked his car. Serenity opened the heavy door and stepped out, taking care her heels were on the concrete evenly. Silver stars had now started to dazzle the royal blue sky.

"Thanks a lot Kaiba. I know it meant a lot to take time out for my silly shopping," she said looking at him.

"Don't mention it…ever!" He said sarcastically.

Serenity remembered Kaiba's insane feat at the parking lot and burst out laughing.

"Oh I'll HAVE to mention what you did."

"Oh no, you better not!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll…tell everyone about you as MY employee!" he said shrewdly.

"Okay, okay, my lips are sealed."

"Well, Mrs. Wheeler, its getting late, your…brother will be waiting."

"Yeah, I guess, well, thanks again MR. Kaiba," she giggled and left for her car. Oddly, it seemed like a presence was behind her. Something or rather someone was. It was Kaiba.

He just shut her back door when she turned around and noticed herself staring at him.

"I…er…good night," he said and left.

Serenity got into her car and nodded her head at the changing Kaiba.

"He didn't even give me time to say good night back," she said to herself and headed towards her house. She reflected on the odd day she had had in which a very special someone had taken something so precious out of his day: time and did something for her.

"Kaiba is an amazing guy," she thought.

At the stop sign before the turn into her apartments, a man carrying a load of marijuana crossed infront of her and she hit the breaks, hard. The man ran away thinking he had been caught but something startled Serenity more than the drug dealer.

There was something inside her car, placed on the back seat which had fallen once the car had come to a sudden stop.

After she got home, she looked at the back seat and found the thing that made the sound. A bag. Inside was the same suit that Serenity had picked out thinking it the perfect suit but put back because she was short $100.

She could think of only one explanation which related to this story: Kaiba had bought it for her.

It made sense now, that is why it took him so long to get his watch. He didn't wear one, that is why he had bought a new one.

Looking at the cloth made her dizzy with love. It made her head swim with admiration for him she had never experienced in her life. Warm salty tears fell upon her creamy cheeks as she caressed the bag.

It was a thing she nor any being thought Kaiba was incapable of doing. She took the bag and went to her apartment.

Serenity wiped off her tears and straightened herself up before entering her residence.

"Hey sis! Where were you?"

"Gone to get your clothes."

"Aw! Seren, you're the best!" he said as he jumped to hug his little love.

"Alright, alright, now to repay the favor…clean your room."

"Done that!"

"You've CLEANED your ROOM!?!?!"

"Wow, the way you make it sound, it seems like I never do."

"Actually, Joey, you don't. Mark this day! 'Joey cleaned his room'. Is it my birthday? No…mom's? no…dad's? no… C'mon, spill it, why'd u do it?"

"I…it was messy."

"Yeah, like that's actually a REASON for you to clean."

"A'right, Mai sortta, dropped by."

"Well, atleast she brings out the best cleaning skills in you."

Joey laughed and scratched his head foolishly. Serenity ate with Joey and talked about almost everything that came to her mind except for her day.

When she returned to her room, she changed into her pajamas and took out her dairy. She began writing:

12 days left till dance, kaiba took me shopping and it was amazing. Tea was there so we had to hide, then kaiba pulled off his crzy stunt! Lol! It was funny, even he was laughing! But…then he actually BOUGHT joey the suit! It was too expensive for me, I was short. At the moment I saw what was in the car I started to tear up. I…love him. I really think I do, and its foolish to keep something I KNOW from myself. Its useless to deny something so outward. I love him. I love Seto Kaiba.

Serenity Wheeler

Next to her journal entry Serenity began expressing how she felt as the pencil touched the paper, words pouring out…

A child left behind

A child left alone

A child abandoned

A child's heart grew of stone

A child with no love

A child with no compassion

A child uncared for

A child who they abhor

A boy in darkness

A boy with no light

A boy with a load

A boy's narrow sight

A man left behind

A man left alone

A man abandoned

A man's heart grew of stone

A man with no love

A man with no compassion

A man uncared for

A man they abhor

A man in darkness

A man with no light

A man with a load

A man's narrow sight

An angle he has now become

With wings that shall soar

His heart has started to melt

I can make it more

I love him and will ever so

Until my dying day

And still while mine eyes close

I will ever love him as I lay

AAAH! Tell me the dairy entry didn't make u jump up and down!

I know u guys loved the poem I composed, , I did ::takes a bow::

BUT…

I guess my last chappie was kindda confusing for sum people cuz they didn't get the whole Tea thing, im sorry, I hope this chappie explained it perty well, and incase it didn't:

Kaiba and Serenity were just walking outside when they heard tea's voice, and Kaiba (on an impulse) hid Serenity in a little corner. There was the whole staring at eyes thing, then when they looked out of their little corner, they spotted tea again, sooooo…kaiba carried seren. to his car. Basically, he said that he did the crazy little thing because if tea saw them, then seren. would tell her about everything, INCLUDING his secret garden.

K, hope that explains it a wee bit more.

And now, (((((((A Bit Of Fortune Telling))))))))

The Dance that you ALL have been waiting for will be coming in 2 chapters! Yeah! That's right, just TWO more chappies!

IMPORTANT MESSAGE 

AND FOR THE PPL THAT'LL BE IN MY FIC: HERE THEY ARE!: 

With Bakura: the awesome…Le Petit Chaperon Rouge!!!! YAY!

With Duke: the way cool…Spikeworshiper! YAY!

With Marik: the amazing Lass! YAY!

Any characters I'm missing? Don't think so, but here they are!

Sorry to all those that did not get to be in here, if I missed some character, plz tell me and I'll set him up with you!

K, Gotta go sleep in sparkly clean bed now…ooo…comfy…zzzzzz…


	13. Bitter Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 

Me: HEY! What a wonderful morning this is! HEY KAIBA, breakfast ready?

Kaiba: Yeah…

Me: ::ahem:: I told you to address me as…

Kaiba: Yes, YOUR HIGHNESS

Me: ah, much better

Kaiba: ::disgusted:: yes, she made me clean her room AND make her breakfast…PITY ME!

Me: mmm…yummy…

REVEIWS!! Thanks everyone!

Freak09: Thankx for reviewing but im not separating any of the hikaris, so ryou and bakura are the same person, u'll see how I work it out next chappie! So, plz review and read my next chapter to find out wht happens at the dance. Sorry again!

Cecilia DevilAngel: I'm so sowwe but yugi is going with tea, I kno…I kno…tea? What was I thinking? But I really wanted to make this a setoxserenity, yugixtea, joeyxmai fic. So, yeah, those are the YGO pairings. Maybe I should kill tea in another one of my fics, a tea bashing one! Yeah, look for that one..soon…maybe…possibly I'll write one….damn homework! I probably won't get to for a while. Well, thankx for reviewing and just drop another one if u'll pz be so kind..thankx

Black Mistress: LOL! I'll tell Kaiba he makes ur ice cream freeze. That's hilarious! And yes, LOVE the name. Way cool! And I LOVE ur uber weirdness, its awesome! Thankx for the review, write another one plz!

Esther'nEra-goddess-ofChaos: lol! Im sorry but the hikaris are not separate, so, marik and malik share a body and bakura and ryou share one body. And ofcourse, u know that yugi and yami do too. So yeah, im sorry, I realized many people wanted to go with their yamis. Well, review again!

Mangafreak2273: Ooo…ur guy seems very hot, I'll most definitely put u with him! And, if I ever get time, or I'll make time, I WILL read ur ff! and I promise I'll write a review when I'll read it. Thankx for the whole review! It just made my day! Forbidden Temptations, way cool name for a fic! Will check it out! Review again plz!

Nkitty29: I luved what kaiba did too! Whoo! U like it too! Whoo! I'm hyper! Whoo! K, I'll stop, review again plz!

KatrniaKaiba: I know, she took long enough to admit that she loves him.  thankx for the compliment on my poem, im really not into poetry, we were just doing poetry in English, so I thought of putting in my poem here. Good idea huh? Im smart like that…god being egotistical is so much fun! He he! Well, thankx for reviewing drop another one plz!

GoldenStar: accepts award thank you! I'd like to thank my dad, who has always been there for me, my mom, who loves me…my 15th cousin from my dad's side, twice removed…my mom's uncle's brother-in-law's daughter's 31st cousin…and Kaiba. It's a good thing u decided to check out if I updated, although I usually do it on Fridays or Saturday mornings, u should check out those days. But anywho, thankx for reviewing!

Chinxy: kewl, u get it now, I know it was kindda hard to understand, I have to improve my writing. I can't do action. Well, review again plz! And if u have any more questions about the fic, plz DO ask! And any improvement comments will be appreciated! Thankx!

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge: YAY! U reviewed! I always look forward to reading your reviews cuz they're the BEST! Lol! Can't wait to see bakura wake up and when he finds the bill on his credit card it'll be hilarious! And boy! Malik can cuss up a storm! Sheeeesh! Lol! Yeah, so continue with ur little story! and I'll update mine asap. bang on door

Me: COMING! Don't break my door!

opens door

Me: Bakura? What are u doing here?

Bakura: I have something to tell you

Me: umm..ooookay, go on then

Bakura: whisper whisper Azuka whisper whisper whisper dance whisper whisper whisper

Me: WHAT?!?!?

runs away

Me: oookay, well, umm…LPCR…I don't know what to say! I guess u'll have to find out what Bakura has planned at the dance.

He he, just wanted to make u a lil' more curious for the dance. But u won't have to wait long! Next chappie! So, plz review again and I'll reveal everything! Luv ya!

Darkfox: oo! I would LOVE to pair u up with Rex! Will do! Will do! Have fun with him at the dance which is the very next chappie! So review and I will update asap!

Tailsy101: thankx for the compliments, I'm glad u liked it. So, plz review and keep on reading denial! Thankx again!

CelticWings: If u really wanna be on the roof and talk to squirrels I would be more than happy to arrange that! Thankx, im glad u liked the chappie, so review again and I'll update asap. Thankx again!

PrincessChaos: Aww! Ur so sweet to say im a good writer, thankx, it really motivates me to write more when I get reviews like urs. Thankx! But im sorry, both Duke and Marik are taken, at the bottom of Chapter 12 are the people that are going with them. Sorry! But if you know of any YGO characters that I'm missing I would gladly put you in with them! Thankx for reviewing tho! Drop another one!

DENIAL

By yamizmine and Kaiba the Cook 

Chapter 13: Bitter Dinner

Serenity opened her eyes and read the clock: 6:15. She yawned and stretched her little body while scanning her room and thinking about school. Her eyes landed on the calendar. It was the day before the dance.

How she had been excited about her day with Tristan, but now…it was like she was lying to him. She did not want to go with him. She did not like him. Her heart had been completely reserved for Seto now. It was for no one else.

Nonetheless, she got up, made breakfast, woke Joey up and got dressed. She took out her clothes from the laundry and put them on. Once that was done, she lightly put makeup on and got ready.

"Joey, you ready?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, but you don't look so good Seren."

"I'm fine Joey, really," she said and gave him a fake smile.

"I know you're not fine Seren. I'm yo brother…But if don't wanna talk about it, dats aite."

Joey, I'm okay, thanks. Now get the keys and lets go!"

He did as she said and drove them both to school. Serenity went to her locker once they got there.

In it, she saw a single red rose.

"Tristan," she thought, "I'm not good enough for you. You'll find someone more special than me."

Just then she felt a presence behind her and turned around to see the smiling Tristan staring at her.

"Hey Serenity, excited?"

"Oh! Tristan! You scared me!"

"Sorry, so…you ready for tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm very excited…i…er…gotta run to class! I'll see you then!" she said as she ran off.

"Class won't start till after 7:30…and its only 7:15," Tristan thought sadly as he walked off. He walked outside to get a breath of fresh air before starting classes. He was looking down as he walked and was completely unaware of the other person sprinting from the other side.

She ran right into him, unable to stop herself fast enough.

"OUCH! HEY IDIOT! ARE YOU BLIND?" she screamed, picking up her things.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't see you running, I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry ma'am," he explained and picked her dropped things.

She looked at him in amazement. "Ma'am? I've never been called that before, well, except for by my butler…he, sweet guy," she thought to herself while surveying him.

"WAIT! What am I thinking?!?! He is UGLY! You can NOT like him!"

"Can I help you with your things?" he asked a little uncomfortable since she was looking at him intensely with her green eyes. She had long thick lashes and an ivory complexion. She was wearing the school uniform but it had a huge rip on the side. Her black hair flowed about her shoulders like a waterfall. And her blouse was only halfway buttoned up, revealing her black bra and a little too much skin.

"God, she looks scary," Tristan thought to himself.

"Umm…lemme think about that question…NO! Who the hell told you that you could actually TOUCH my stuff? Get outta my way before I call somebody," she snapped and left.

"oooky, a bit bitchy are we?" he thought and left.

Tristan walked to his class and sat there, listening to his incredibly boring art teacher.

Meanwhile, the person Tristan had bumped into sat on the pavement thinking…and thinking…and thinking. She could not get over him.

"All these years, I've like been surrounded by guys, but this Nobody didn't even look at me with lust. I mean, is it my makeup?" she had already checked, and it was not her makeup. She put another heavy coating of mascara and eyeliner and foundation and lipstick and lip gloss and eye shadow and powder and glitter. "My attire?" She had checked that too, it was a nice, unclean rip in her skirt to show her legs and her blouse was unbuttoned to show her chest. She ripped her skirt some more and unbuttoned another button. "What the hell is his problem?" she asked herself. "Wait, I've got to get to class!" she interrupted her thoughts.

"UNBELIEVABLE! MISS DO YOU REALIZE YOU ARE 30 MINUETS LATE TO MY CLASS? I WILL SEE YOU FOR DETENTION TODAY!" Mrs. White yelled at her. An old lady who could barely stand up and looked like she would blow away if someone blew on her.

"Whatever," she replied and sat down, without even looking at all the frowns-turned-upside-down on the guys.

:::After skool:::

Serenity got out of her class and went to her locker. There was a note in there from Tristan.

"Dear Serenity,

Roses are red

Violets are blue

A girl like you

I did not knew

Because you

Are the love of my life

Violets are blue

You're sweet too

I'll see you tomorrow!

Tristan

She couldn't help but laugh at Tristan's attempt at trying to rhyme, unfortunately, he had utterly failed.

She took out her stuff from her locker and went outside. As usual, the gang was there. Tea seemed very sad. It was almost hopeless for her to get asked out now, two guys had already asked her but she refused to go with either one because she was hoping Yugi would ask. However, he was still caught in Nina's web.

"Hey, cheer up, I'm sure he'll ask you," Serenity said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Serenity, its nice for you to say so, but I need to be alone, I'm gonna go home," she said and ran to her car.

Serenity now, was a bit angered by Yugi who didn't seem to even notice Tea was upset because of him.

"Yugi, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure Serenity, whats up?"

"Umm, okay, I'll be simple and straight, have you noticed Tea?"

"Yeah, she was back there…wait, where did she go?"

"She left, that's exactly what I mean, you haven't been paying much attention to her. She cares for you Yugi, I mean, can't you tell she likes you? She wanted you to ask her for so long. Now, its kindda late, all you care about now is that Nina chick. Just ask yourself Yugi, is Nina or Tea more important to you?" Serenity said as she ended her "lecture" and left.

Yugi was left awestruck.

She got to the place where she was suppose to wait for Kaiba. Suddenly, it occurred to her, this was the first time she would be seeing him after accepting the fact that she like him. "Okay, lets practice, HI KAIBA!…ugh, too perky…hey Kaiba…too not caring like…hiya kaiba…too hyper…" His limo came. The door opened.

She got in and closed the door. Placed her bag on her knee and looked at the one person she loved in the world.

"HEY SERENITY!" he screamed excitedly…Kaiba screaming? Yes, it was Kaiba, Kaiba jr. that is. It was the raven haired boy she had to babysit.

"Hey Mokuba! Did you come to pick me up today?"

"Yeah, Seto is at home, he said he got out of school early so he just came home and hez kindda busy, you know, big bizness work an all."

"Yeah, I know…" she sighed. She had really hoped to talk to Kaiba and thank him for his act of kindness towards her yesterday night.

They drove to the mansion while talking to each other. Mokuba's energy made Serenity smile again. "Wow, the boy really has sugar in him," she thought as they reached.

"Hey Mokuba, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Your brother did something really nice for me yesterday, and I wanna do something for him today, so can you tell me what kind of food he likes?"

"Awesome! Sure! Um…I suppose traditional Japanese, Seto hasn't had it in a while, neither have I…"

"That'd be great! Now we'll have to keep this a secret and no telling, alright?"

"My lips are sealed," Mokuba said as they entered the garage.

Later in the day, when it was 9:30 and time for Serenity to get her paycheck, she went in Kaiba's office to find it empty. She had already made them a lovely dinner with all the Japanese dishes she knew. Mokuba had helped her after he was done with his homework. But now, it seemed like her plan wasn't going to work.

On the desk Kaiba had left her an envelope with her check in it. She took that and turned around. There, Kaiba was standing, surveying her.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"NEVER DO THAT!"

"What did I do?"

"You scared me!"

"Oh, sorry."

"What were you doing staring at me like that?"

"Staring at you."

"Did he just say that he was staring at me?" Serenity wondered.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I wanted to scare you, guess I accomplished that."

Serenity gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Well, is that all you came here for?" he asked as he turned his head to the direction of the envelope.

"Actually, I have this for you," she said as she took out a blindfold from her pocket.

"A blindfold? Thank you, just what I wanted." He said with a raised brow, "what is it for?"

"Its for you, come here." Kaiba ran through his office as Serenity tried to chase him. Soon, she had him put on the cloth over his eyes.

"Now, hold my hand."

"I know my house, I don't need your assistance. We're going to the kitchen right?," he said and smirked.

"umm…that would be the dining room…"

Bad idea Kabia. He walked right into the door, which was made of hard wood, mind you. It HURT!

"OW! DAMN! WHO PUT THAT DOOR THERE?" Kaiba cursed.

Serenity was on the floor laughing her head off. She wiped off a tear and said, "Now, do you need my assistance or do you know your house too well?"

"I hate you."

She led him to the dining room without hurting him…well, at least not that severely. There were a few stubbed and stepped toes. oops.

"OUCH! This better be worth it!"

She took off the blindfold to reveal what she had done. There was the dining room, dimmed with the shining silver ware laid out. In the middle of the room, a huge chandelier, which Kaiba had not lit for generations, was shining happily. There were enormous amounts of food here. Everything he could possibly think of. Kaiba looked at Serenity expressing his astonishment.

"Well? Is it worth it?"

Kaiba had forgotten his pain, "I don't know, I haven't tasted it."

Serenity smiled as she sat down with him. Mokuba soon joined them, enjoying the two people's company.

But soon, his supply of sugar had run out and Mokuba went to bed by himself.

That left Kaiba and Serenity together.

"So, do you like the food?" Serenity asked trying to erase the weird feeling she felt being alone with Kaiba.

"A little too much salt, and you put way too much vegetable in that, and therez enormous amounts of soy sauce in that," he looked at Serenity whose face had become very dim, "just the way I like it," he added.

She looked up and gave him a huge smile.

"Thanks," she said.

"May I ask what this is all about?"

"Well, you did buy that suit for me…er, Joey."

"Oh, you found out. Umm…your welcome."

Silence

"I wanted to ask you, umm…can I have tomorrow off?" she asked.

"That'd be kindda hard, I'm not going to be here. But, I think I can get another babysitter for one day," he replied, "are you going somewhere?"

"Where are you going?" Serenity asked, trying to change the subject. Little did she know it would land on the same topic.

"I asked you first."

"Oh come on."

"Well, where are you going?"

"To the dance. What about you?"

"Ironic, to the dance," he said, a bit uncomfortable as a question started to form in his head.

Silence

"So…are you going with someone?" Kaiba asked, unable to control his curiosity.

"Are you?"

Kaiba eyed her suspiciously, "Not again," he muttered, "I asked you first."

"Okay, okay, I'm…goingwithtristan."

"TRISTAN?!?!?!?!??!?!?"

"Who're you going with?"

"Nina, but TRISTAN?!???!?!?"

"NINA?!?!?!?!"

"What?"

"How could you have even asked that, that, bitch!?!?"

"What about TRISTAN??!?!?"

"Well, whats wrong with Tristan?!?"

"Whats wrong with Nina?!?"

"I can't believe you don't see whats wrong with her. A million things! I don't know where to begin. For one thing she is Obnoxious!"

"You're the one going out with Rhino boy! And mind you, she is beautiful."

"IS WHAT?!?"

"BEAUTIFUL, want me to spell it out for you?"

"I LOVE Tristan! Get it through your thick skull, and he is sweet, unlike SOME people."

"Well then go with your little LoverBoy. Sweet, psh."

"Kaiba, just…can you please drop me off, I need to go home."

"Fine," he said and grabbed his keys.

As Kaiba was driving he noticed Serenity's sobs. They were so silent, but he heard them. He realized then that he had hurt her. Jealousy had taken over him like a beast he had never before experienced. He had nothing to be jealous of before. Everything he had was everything everyone else wanted. The beast had not touched him, ever. And now, he was jealous of Tristan, a little kid from Yugi's gang who was going to take an angel to the dance.

He knew he had gotten pretty carried away when he said that Nina was the most beautiful girl he knew. It was certainly not true. He despised her. Loathed her. Hated her.

"I…I'm sorry." He said abruptly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Kaiba," she returned sadly. There really wasn't. There was nothing going on between them. Kaiba had no feelings for her. It was obvious she thought. Although, she felt bad saying she loved Tristan. She had already accepted the fact that she loved Kaiba and now, the way he said he admired Nina, shattered her heart into a million pieces.

"No, I think there is, I…Nina forced me to go."

"Wha?"

"She was going to blackmail me if I wouldn't go."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It has to do with my past, something I never share with anybody. I want to keep it as far away from me as it is. Repressed."

"I…I'm sorry too Kaiba. But you know…I really don't want to go with Tristan."

"You don't love him?"

"No, I…I kindda got carried away, its that, Nina has hurt my friend. And so, I guess I kindda became mad at you for saying she was beautiful."

The rest of the way was in light laughter. They both had realized the little feelings they had for each other, but it was apparent both were uncomfortable with talking freely about their emotions towards their dates. Her house came and Kaiba stopped right in front. She got out and was about to leave when he spotted her envelope in the car, on the seat.

He got out of the car and rushed to her.

"Hey, Serenity, you forgot this," he handed the envelope to her.

She turned around, "oh, thanks," she said as she took it.

"Look at me," he said at a strange time.

She was still facing the ground, her face darkened by the black of the night and her hair. He took her face into his hands and made her face him.

She was crying.

"Serenity! What's wrong?!"

"Its just…today…is my parent's…anniversary…and I had forgotten!"

He looked at her face with streaming tears.

"They're gone and how could I? I…I forgot their special day…their faces are becoming so hazy, I don't remember them, its like I'm loosing them," she said and suddenly clasped Kaiba in a tight hug. This was not a time he could be stern and worry about his pride. He wrapped his arms around her and soothed her.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Serenity said as she looked at what she had done.

"Hey, it's okay, I know how you feel. I…my father passed away a while ago. I never knew my mother. There are things that spark sorrow in my life too, but when these kinds of things happen to you, you have to stay strong. Remember always that you have their love in your heart, even if the image disappears, and they always will remember you."

"Oh Seto, thanks…that really meant a lot to me," she said as she wiped off her tears. But before leaving, she gave Kaiba a little peck on the cheek and left.

Kaiba was left a little red from the kiss. But also, he couldn't help but think how odd it was that she called him by his first name. The first employee that did that to him was fired on the spot. However, it seemed like a sweet spell to come out of her.

He got into his car and drove home, thinking about the night…

Me: sob, sob wasn't that sad?

Kaiba: handing tissues

Me: sob please review. Please…

Kaiba: Please do, for my sake at least. The supply of tissue is running out, and reviews would really make her happy! PLEASE!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE…THE ONE AND ONLY YA'LL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!

YES! THE DANCE!


	14. Going to the dance

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 

Me: hey ppl! Thankx so much for the reviews, that made me feel really happy ).

Kaiba: doing dance I'M FREE! FREEEEEE!

Me: oh god, I am scarred…for life. Kaiba, dancing- no. that just doesn't happen.

Me: faints

Kaiba: I guess since she'z gone, I'll have to write the whole story, starting with the reviews.

Me: O hell no! u aint takin over my story! shove shove

SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LONG! I'VE BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL, WORK (YES I WORK NOW!) AND EVERYTHING ELSE THT MAKES UP MY LIFE!

SORRY!

SORRY!

SORRY!

K, lemme begin the story now…o…reviews first!

KatrinaKaiba: I realize how many people would love to hit/punch/kick/smack/slap/do some other form of physical harm to her but im still thinking about that. Will consider your suggestion tho! Thankx for reviewing, do drop another one!

Lass: to my wonderful reviewer: tis ok! I realize I haven't updated in while so I guess tht evens it out. And im more thn happy to put u in my lil fic cuz ur an awesome person and always so encouraging to my writing! Thankx and plz do review again!

Tamalover17: thankx for the review! I guess I kindda made Kaiba cute in some scenes, glad tht u liked em! Well, keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing!

GoldenStar: aww…but tritan shouldn't go to hell, should he? I agree that Nina should be punished but as I told KatrinaKaiba, im thinking about hurting her in some shape/way/form to make LOTS of ppl happy…including me! Well, review again plz!

CeciliaDevilAngel: thankx for the review…seeing as how ur excited about the dance plz do read on and tell me how u like it…hope u won't be disappointed if there is a…cliff…hanger? aaah! Blocks herself from flying fruit and eggs jk! Jk! Plz do review again!

Pixie-stickjunkie: im sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope this chappie does make up happy tho! Thankx for reviewing and do review again! I need the encouragement! Lol

Darkfox: you can so tell Rev is actually very happy about going. Lol! Well, hope u like this chappie! Do review again!

Black Mistress: wow…tht wuz very entertaining! Lol! I was actually on the floor laughing. Thankx for the review! Drop by another one! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

TKMacintosh: yayayayayay! Im glad u like my ff! im so happy whn sumone perky and happy like up reviews, makes me happy toooooo! Haha! Well, do review again! Im sorry I haven't updated in a while…

Malik angel: its close! Don't give up hope! Its here! The dance…review again!

Otaku22: reads and faints WOW! I LUV waylong reviews! It made me so happy! ) yay! Im so glad u liked my writing and the scenes I put in there. Comparing my story from the show is quite different…im glad u like the more developed characters English class IS useful who would have known? Lol! Well, thankx for the review, it wuz very much appreciated and do review again!

Setoxserenity-ever: YES! Don't worry! They WILL soon be together…u just gotta make em go thru twists and turn to reach their destiny so this is a happy ending story don't worry! Well, review again plz!

Nkitty29: yay! U liked the dinner fight too! Jealousy is so beautiful when it works with love….haha. well, im glad u liked it and here is the chappie that u wanted! Plz do review again!

PrincessChaos: THT IS A GREAT IDEA! Ur the babysitter now! Yay! Well, I gotta get this chapter over with before I get hurt by readers about not updating so I have to make this quick: thankx and plz do review again! Lol!

Darkhope: did I ever tell u I luv ur name? wow…newho, thnkx! Im glad u like it up till now…do read this chappie and tell me wht u thought about it!

DENIAL 

By: Kaiba!

Chapter 14: Going to the dance…

It was today. The doomed day was fated to come…yet so soon? And now, she was at the doorstep, waiting to devour his soul. Wrapped in a frightening pink she smiled at him and licked her lips. She was covered in almost nothing. Her translucent piece of cloth came to her ankles but had a slit up to her thigh. Huge pink feathers curled up from the slit and showed most of what every other decent girl would want to cover. Her black hair was wrapped in silver thread and tied back as it fell down in curls. She was wearing immensely high thin heels, almost to the point where she was about to tip over.

"Ready?" the monster asked.

"What are you wearing?" he asked in disgust.

"You wish it were nothing eh?"

"You sicken me," he murmured as he walked past aiming for his garage. Unfortunately, the witch caught his hand and quickly said, "you better behave yourself Seto, or many people will know about our little secret."

In turn, Kaiba grabbed her wrist and gripped it, releasing his anger as Nina screamed. "DON'T…EVER…CALL…ME…SETO." With each word he uttered his grip became stronger. The last word said, he let go of her hand and left for her to follow.

"Ugh, daddy, I'm trying," she said to herself as she ran towards Kaiba.

MEANWHILE…

Serenity was finally dressed. She had bought an amazing black dress for a small price. Little black diamonds bejeweled, it beginning from the bottom and working its way up, it spiraled over her body. She had little makeup on, heavier than what she usually put on, yet she did not let makeup fetish overcome her. Yes, she thought, "I won't be like Nina."

"What could have Nina done to make him go? I mean, what in the…the…Neeeeena! That's it! It has to be! He said blackmail…Nina when they were younger…the journal! I guess she threatened him about that…well, that's what I think. But, oh, he still has not found out about the journal…I don't want to tell him, but I may have to, but it sure won't be soon! I don't want to die…" she rambled off in her head jumping from subject to subject.

Not too soon did Serenity finish Joey was moaning about how long she took.

"JOEY! STOP WHINING! I AM ALMOST DONE!"

"Geez, how can it possibly take anyone SO long to put clothes on!"

He felt a small stuffed toy hit his head at that comment. He soon kept all the complaining to himself.

When Serenity came out, Joey was awestruck. He just said, "You look beautiful sis," and left to get the keys. While heading out the door Serenity thought she saw something shimmer in Joey's eyes. It was true, when turned him around to face her, he said it, "you…you look a lot like mom." Then he wiped his tears on his shirt and quietly said, "if there's any thin you need, im hee for ya k?" She nodded and they left.

When they walked out, Tristan was waiting for Serenity in his tuxedo. He could not talk right. "H…eeee…Sss-"

"Serenity," she helped him and smiled.

"You…haha…beautiful…haha…er…wanna go?"

"Well, if you're ready?"

"Yeah," he said and opened the door for her. She got into the little car Tristan had rented keeping in mind how frustrated girls get when they are asked to ride on a motorcycle. The hair. Its always the hair. You mess that up, and you're a gonner. Thus, he had carefully rented this fairly pleasant car.

"I wonder how they decorated the school…" Serenity stated, wondering if this would be a safe comment to loosen Tristan up a little.

"They should have a pizza theme," he replied.

She hit the jackpot. Food. Now he would be a lot easier to talk to.

"Do you find some kind of a connection between pizza and a dance?" she laughed.

"Actually…I do."

"Really?" she asked. Ofcourse, she knew deep down he and Joey could connect anything to food.

"Well, think of it this way: there are probably millions of toppings out there to choose from. But when a person makes his pizza, he only picks the best one. And when he has chosen it, he can't leave it. Its like his living force is connected to it and he loves her…his inner soul is like always yearning for her because he loves her so much…" he stopped and realized what he had just said. "I meant it."

She realized he was talking about her. She tried to ease things up again, "nice to know you're so intimate with your food."

"Yeah…and that's how intimate you have to be with your love." Wow…it was really amazing how he could draw such parallels. But he meant this last part…he realized he needed to tell her the truth about how he felt in his heart. The love that he had for her.

They stopped and realized they were there.

The school welcomed the two with valet parking. The two got out onto the a long red carpet with bigi-a-tures of the Golden Globes awards. Tristan was depressed, he had gotten his hopes high for a pizza theme.

"Maybe next year they'll have it," Serenity reassured him and walked in.

O! CLIFFHANGER: I kno how much they are hated but I really need sleep! I'll update sooooooon! So plz do review review review and make my day! Haha…well, me gotta sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Nite nite!


	15. The Dance Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

Hey guys! Thakx for all the reviews…although many of them threatened me cuz of my cliffhanger…SOWWE! Don't kill me! Plz don't! But without further due, here is the next chapter! Im TERRIBLY sorry it took so long to update this chappie—if my stupid laptop wouldn't have crashed for the 100th time, this would have been updated a LOT earlier!

Hope you enjoy it!

REVIEWS WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM FROM NOW ON!

DENIAL

By yamizmine (im afraid Seto ran away impatiently)

Chapter 15: The Dance: Part I

Kaiba's eyes darted towards the door when she walked in. But he was not the only one. Many more looked at them in awe when they walked into the hall. Ofcourse, those many were soon begging for mercy before their respective dates for looking at another girl. Nevertheless, the sight was truly spectacular. Who was this angel?

"Serenity," Kaiba thought, "she looks so amazing."

Indeed she did, draped in her black dress she looked remarkable. But Kaiba's glance shifted from her, to her hand, to her fingers, which were entwined with Tristan's. A tingle in his spine went down and a sudden urge to rip the two apart overcame him. He took a step, aiming to release Serenity from the prisoner when he mentally slapped himself.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself with his eyes wide open, surprised at his own behavior, "I need to control myself. GOD! She's only a woman! I've always been composed, I can't falter because of her!"

Kaiba tried his hardest. He forced his mental self to not look at Serenity, fortunately, their eyes never met, but if they had, Serenity would blush and avert her eyes. His pride, was slowly slipping away. Some started to notice the CEO staring at the Wheeler sister, but didn't say anything at the moment. They would save the fresh gossip for later, for if Kaiba heard them, they'd get their head handed to them broken off from their body.

"Uh, what's…ahem…how's everything?" Kaiba suddenly asked Marik. Yes, Marik, the very man who had been the source of his hatred for long. Undoubtedly, his emotions were not only controlling his physical nature, but also his verbal.

Marik was, as it happens, quite disturbed by the sudden, for lack of better terms, friendliness in Kaiba's greeting. He was, at the moment, in the arms of Lass, a pretty girl reaching almost his frame. Her black hair with soft, glossy curls seemed to blend into yet contrast her amethyst eyes while the plain long, black, wide dress with a tightness about the chest seemed only to heighten her simple beauty.

The suspicious man was somewhat annoyed, bothered, by Kaiba's sudden intrusion in his life. "Why do you suddenly have interest in my life?" he asked, knowing the CEO was not genuinely nice. Clearly he wanted something…

"I was just…" The speaker turned at the noise of a woman before he could finish.

"Kaiba baby, here," Nina said as she handed him some punch with a raised eyebrow. "Wanna dance?" she asked.

"As far as I recall, there was no dancing involved in our deal," he whisper so no one in their vicinity could hear.

"If that's the way you like it then fine, everyone in this hall is about to find out about our little secret in a sec-"

"What's on your face?" Kaiba asked as if he cared.

"M-my-my face?" Nina asked as if she had seen death itself and frantically tired to look for her mirror to see what damned thing was on her gorgeous face. "Shit! Damn it! Imma go to the bathroom," she yelled, not being able to find her mirror, while she made her way through the crowd to the nearest restroom.

Kaiba smirked. He knew how to turn people around his finger. And he had found how to control Nina.

He turned around to face Marik and Lass only to find them gone. Without a doubt, his actions had scared them away.

"You know, when he's not Mr. ego-the-size-of-the-universe, he's kindda freaky…like, what was that?" Lass asked in complete bewilderment.

"He has other plans…I just know it. That's it! We must spy…"

"Spy?"

"Yes…"

Kaiba

Why Kaiba gotten rid of Nina, with the exception of being in peace for a few more minuets, even he could not answer. His legs would not obey his constant yelling inside him as he headed towards them. Step after step he got closer and fortunately found Serenity sitting at a table…alone. Turning his head he found Tristan with his heap of food and still piling on more at the buffet. Tristan was having a "eating duel" with Joey.

Serenity got up while he was still quite a ways away from her. She squirmed her thin body and went through the narrow paths between people to try to get to the nearest restroom.

Kaiba probably had some psychic powers that told him she was heading towards the bathroom. A turn of his head told him it was in his direction.

What now?

He looked around as if he was almost afraid. He saw Bakura with a very hyper, beautiful girl. Even if Kaiba only saw them for a few minuets, he understood their situation to be somewhat like his and Serenity's. They were arguing about…it seemed like the price on Azuka's dress, if that was what he heard. She had dark blond hair in a neat pony with springy curls. Her tanned complexion was almost a contrast to Bakura's pale one, her blue eyes a complete stood out against her black dress and heavy makeup.

"I can't believe you BOUGHT that stupid dress!"

"I don't see other couples making fun of their dates' dresses!"

"Yeah, well that's probably because their dates didn't STEAL their credit cards, bought a dress probably worth this ENTIRE CITY and then postpone the robbery until after this stupid dance!"

"Is Domino really worth $8,500?"

"I thought you said it was for $850!"

"Umm…you know, u look really good today." We can give Azuka credit for trying to avoid death, but it didn't seem to be working since Bakura was resembling the crimson hue of Tea's dress who was dancing nearby.

"I'll have you killed for this! And after you're dead, maybe I'll kill you some more! And then, I'll laugh and rob the stupid store MYSELF!" Bakura ran around yelling threats.

A teacher, there for administering peace in the dance, thought this to be trouble and decided to take the two out of the hall for a little "lecture".

Kabia knew Bakura was attached to this girl, although could not admit it…like he was with Serenity. Nevertheless, he came back to himself…or did he? No, he was out of control! His muscles acted upon their will, he could not make them obey. They moved and carried his weight closer to Serenity He tried to avert his glance from her direction and after much trying and convincing his brain was finally under his influence.

But that's when it happened. While Kaiba had his head turned, Serenity appeared out of nowhere and crashed onto him. The waxed hardwood floor did not help and they fell, Serenity underneath Kaiba.

There were no eyes watching them because of their dimmed location in a corner, secluded from civilization, it seemed. Their lips met. With no intention of doing this, Kaiba had moved towards Serenity. She too, didn't flinch from his forwardness and returned the kiss.

It was brief, but for both of them, it seemed to last an eternity in heaven…

Then it ended, just as suddenly as it had begun.

Kaiba jerked himself up and said, "Seren…I-I-I…I'm sorry," and with that, he got up and shoved his way through people to get to the main door and went out.

Serenity was now on the floor, completely shocked and confused, not to mention a little hurt on her bottom. She had seen Kaiba before this incident and was completely awestruck. His attire was that of a business man: black shirt and pants, but a casual look with his contrasting bright blue eyes which seemed to bring out their light. The whirlpools made her loose herself in them, those eyes held her in a trance before Tristan's voice broke the spell.

She got up, brushed herself and quickly went to Tristan, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," she said and squeezed his shoulder and hurriedly ran to the door.

Tristan was busy having a "chocolate eating contest" with Joey and just said, "om-khay."

Outside, Kaiba was standing watching the stars in the moonlit sky. Now there was a sight to behold, Serenity thought. He looked greater and mightier than Caesar himself, a Roman God, she thought. His thoughts had him enveloped and his eyes showed his deep wisdom. The moon behind him outlined his broad, strong shoulders and the moonlight seemed to pass though his eyes. She could have stood there looking at him for the rest of her life. But something had happened between them, which was the most awkward situation she had ever faced and needed to clear things up.

She came up slowly behind him but he noticed her presence.

"I'm really sorry about what I did back there Serenity," he said as he turned around to face her.

She really didn't know how to respond. Was there much to be sorry about? Sorry usually implies something wrong. Was it wrong?

"I-I…can I ask you for something?" he said.

Somehow, she made herself talk, "of course, anything,"

"Would you like to dance?" he asked sincerely, handing out his hand. His brain was semi-controlling him. He had some control over himself but for the first time, he let things go and just went with it. He didn't protest when his mouth formed those words that he had formed in his mind and heart. He didn't mind loving her.

"Out here?" she asked a bit confused.

"You can hear the music pretty well from out here," he answered with a genuine smile.

Serenity lit up from inside and the awkwardness faded away. Sweet friendliness replaced it. She accepted this offer and placed her small slender fingers in his strong hands.

He then placed his hand on her side and she, her head on his chest. They began to move slowly to the slow music which was playing inside.

Serenity felt lucky to be there, in the middle of the night, enveloped by his strong arms as she listened to his heart.

Kaiba had felt nothing like this before. He had always thought love was to be given to his brother and his brother alone. This was different. Ever since Serenity had entered in his life, she had made an impression on his heart that was now here to stay. He loved her.

When the song ended, he released her fingers reluctantly, but still held her close with his other arm. He couldn't help himself.

Their lips met again. This time, Kaiba kissed her passionately and she returned it with just as much feeling. The awkwardness had disappeared, love was certainly not awkward and they both had accepted it. Neither of them denied it.

When the let go of each other, Kaiba spoke three words that every girl dreams of hearing from her beloved.

Also plz feel free to leave comments on writing style/mistakes/whts good/whtts bad etc.

HERE ARE THE REVIEWS!

Lass: THANK YOU! Ur always so kind! And the answers to all of ur questions will soon be answered in the coming chapters! As for Nina, im beginning to hate her too…why don't I just kill her? Oh well, maybe after the very very very last chapter, I'll have a scene where ur lil dog can bite off her ass…hahahaha, great mental image…well, thanks and keep on reviewing!

WinnyWinn: thanks! I love setoxserenity too! They're the best!

Black Mistress: damn, I want skittles too...too bad im so poor I can't even afford skittles…sniff sniff. Well, I must say, u've got quite an imagination there with ur lil stories…zombie! And clones! That's great, u make me laugh! Lol, well, keep on reading and reviewing!

DarkHope: yay! Im glad that ur happy about the last update. Sorry this one is kindda late, but u can't blame me…stupid technology! Anywhooo, R&R! thanks!

Otaku22: thanks for reviewing! But im afraid I've got some bad news…you see, I didn't realize it but I don't have a place to put you and your character in the story without making it kindda confusing. ( I feel really bad but I've tried putting you guys every where in the dance, but with all of the ppl already there, its getting kindda crowded. But im still REALLY appreciative of ur reviews, they mean a lot to me! I hope u don't feel too bad…but plz review! And I hope u like this chappie

Cecilia DevilAngel: aww man! I did another cliff hanger! Im sorry, I hope you live to read the end of the entire story…its gonna be good! D I SO appreciate you like my chapters! Thanks bunches!

Spotzplaya888: Thanks! Im glad u liked it! Review again plz!

Jibby: oh, I know it was short! But this chappie will make up for it! Hope u like it! Review and tell me how it is!

Katrina Kaiba: ur name is so much fun to say! Haha! D im glad u liked the chappie and believe me, this was THE earliest I could update cuz of my suckky comp! hope u like it!

Darkfox: aww…im sorry I left a cliffhanger! And im sorry I put one in this chapter too! But gosh, I cant help it I tell ya! But I hope u like this chapter nevertheless!

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge: gasp whatever happened to the story review? GOSH! Stop putting cliffhangers LPCR! looks back at own chapter I take that back. But I wanna know how ya'll rob! Lol! Well, r&r and tell me how u like ur part

GoldenStar: uh oh, u said the faster I update the faster u'll review, does this mean u'll take JUST as long to review as I did to update cuz that's TORTURE for me! Come on, I couldn't help stupid technology and I need the motivation to keep writing! Sorry about aother cliffie but it's the way with authors! D

NKitty29: hmm…when I think of Tristan I think of pizza…don't ask. Lol! I hope u like this chapter!

Nina: I hope u wrote the review sarcastically cuz you KNOW that ur name has NOTHING to do with the Nina in my story! I hope u like this chapter! And plz review! D

Freak09: aaah! Runs away sorry! Sorry! Sorry! But I like cliffhangers! Im terribly sorry but all the spots for ppl in stories is full (. I still hope u like the chapter and the story! Keep on reviewing!

Cindy: gasp u won't read my story….cry ( but I like cliff hangers, they make it more interesting! Lol, hopefully ur kidding…you know u cant resist reading it! Muhahahaha! The power of cliffhangers is unresistable! Review!

Celtic wings: oh man, don't hack nina too much, shez still gotta be in one piece for the story! Lol! Thanks for the review and id love for you to drop another one and tell me how this chappie is! Its gonna be terribly hard for me to put u in the story with the squirrels, although it's a great idea, but im having trouble fitting everyone…so yeah, don't be disappointed if ur not in there! Review! Review! Review!

DoomDevilGirl: wow, where did u get the giant chicken from? But id rather keep the huge pies…yumm…they're not worth wasting on Nina. Lol! Review and tell me how u like this chappie!

Littlellilly: wow that's a lot of ls in ur name. D im glad u like the story, keep on reading and reviewing!

Unkown but friendly: haha, dude, sleep is something I can't sacrifice! I've tried, but the most I can do is stay up till 12…pathetic I know, but I love sleep! Hope this will satisfy you! Review and tell me how it is!

THANKS GUYS!


	16. The Dance Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

Hey guys, thanks a bunch for reviewing! Made me feel really compelled to continue as quickly as possible!

I know its been forever since I've posted a new chapter, but I'm going thru a hard time…my grandmother died a few months ago, and I was really close to her…so ever since im going thru therapy and crap…hopefully yugioh will help me!…anywho…back to Denial

DENIAL

By yamizmine from the hospital lobby

Chapter 16: The Dance Part 2

"I love you," he said looking past her eyes into her soul. He loved her because of the way her hair fell past her shoulder, but still covered it like a piece of cloth. Because when she smiled, sweet dimples formed. Because of the way she wrinkled her nose when something was not to her liking. Because of so many seemingly stupid things…He could go on but he had just admitted what he had felt for so long deep in his heart. He had finally let what was inside to surface.

"I…I love you too," she said back. The moment felt like her life was satisfied. For this moment, it was bliss. Nothing could ruin it now. She had lied to herself enough about just having a phase about her strange attraction to a person she, as a Wheeler, was suppose to hate.

"Wow…umm…wanna walk?" Kaiba asked not knowing what to do after one declares inevitable love. He had never been in this kind of situation before…what do you do after you tell someone who is your employee, whose brother you hate, and whom you love with all your heart?

"Sure," she said.

"Is that someone on the roof?" Serenity asked spotting a dark figure.

"I think I see her. Who in the name of hellfire is that? It looks like she's…talking…to…squirrels?"

They both looked at each other and laughed. Whoever the person was, both were very thankful for her odd behavior. Instead of a tense atmosphere, it was now relaxed after a good laugh. Seto and Serenity talked and talked and talked about things that were of no significant relevance whatsoever, like why envelope glue tasted so bad, and why women are attracted to shiny objects. Serenity was in the middle of explaining her theory on the latter when they spotted Bakura. Do we really need to mention that Seto despised the very feeling of being near Bakura? Serentiy chose to ignore this fact and decided that it would be nice for Seto to begin a social life with their new beginning and urged him on to meet people.

"Now, the first step in introducing oneself is a greeting. A greeting is usually a "hi!" or a "hello!" and is used to convey a friendly atmosphere. Men often extend their arm as ges-"

"Okay! Okay! I HAVE lived on earth for the past 18 years!"

"Fine mister, if you know how to communicate, lets try it on Bakura."

"Does it have to be that fool?" Kaiba asked in disappointment.

"You betcha!"

"Hi Bakrua," Serenity said when she saw him and another girl. She was pretty tall, had soft, dark blond hair that went down to her shoulders, tan, and had beautiful blue eyes that stood out with the heavy eyeliner. She was covered in a beautiful black dress and looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Um, hello Serenity. Kaiba," Bakura said with a very worried look on his face. It looked like he was trying to hide the girl he was with using his own body to cover her.

"Hey! I'm here!" she peeped out before he could move to cover her.

"No you're not!" he yelled at her.

"Well, too bad, they've already seen me. Hi Serenity! Hi Kaiba!" the girl said with a smile on her face.

"Umm…hello? Do we know you?" Kaiba asked, puzzled.

"Well, no. I'm Azuka I'm here with Bakura, I actually go to another school." Right when she said this, Bakura turned paler than before.

"You're not WITH me, you're FORCIBLY WITH me!" he corrected her.

"You think we should leave these two to their…umm…talk?" Kaiba whispered, "I don't believe a friendly atmosphere can be conveyed here."

"Yeah," Serenity answered, "Well, we've gotta go, so bye Bakura. Hope to see you around Azuka."

Serenity could tell Bakura liked the girl he pretended to hate, but was too shy to admit it. It was obvious the only reason he was arguing with her was because he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. And the only way to do this, without admitting his love, was to act like Azuka was nothing but an annoyance. Smart, yet very obvious.

They left the "fighting couple" to their business and talked for a while longer.

"Why doesn't that idiot just tell her?"

"It WAS that obvious huh? Well, I don't know, sometimes pride comes between love," she said looking at him.

Soon Serenity spotted Duke, with a girl. She had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes, like Azuka, but she was a little taller and her skin was white. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress, that Serenity had looked at earlier, but decided it was too expensive. Clearly, Duke was having fun. But when his eyes met Serenity, he turned around and put his back to her.

Ouch.

Serenity shriveled her nose in anger. "Fine, be like that!" she said in her mind. And went to talk to Marik, Lass, Sam and her date.

All four were in Kaiba's class yet he was friends with none of them. Then again, was Kaiba friends with anyone? On the other hand, Serenity knew Marik and Sam from Joey, who he said were pretty good duelists. "Hi guys!" Serenity said.

All four turned around and started talking.

"Hey Serenity! Kaiba?..." Marik greeted.

He still despised Kaiba because they were…well, duelists. Marik had done his share of evil in Battle City to earn the hatred of Kaiba too, so it worked out. They were mutual enemies.

"H-hello Marik," Kaiba managed to croak.

Sam, had short, dark brown hair with red streaks and amethyst eyes. She introduced the man standing by her, "Serenity, Kaiba, I want you to meet Hatsuharu." He was very tall, with broad shoulders. His hair was white, except for the tips, which were black.

"Hello Hatsuharu," Serenity said nicely. Kaiba was quite frankly, sickened at having to greet to Marik, so he didn't say anything. Serenity, noticing this, elbowed him in his side. Suddenly, the world thundered as Kaiba laughed (perhaps for the first time). Serenity, miscalculating her elbow-target, had instead hit Seto's very, very ticklish spot right on the side.

"What's wrong with him?" Lass asked Marik.

"What's NOT wrong with him?"

She giggled but then added, "I don't think I've ever seen him laugh…umm…I think we should go inside. This guy is really creeping me out." Lass was about 5' 8", had amethyst eyes, like Sam, but lighter, jet black hair with soft curls, and was wearing a night blue dress, that fit her body beautifully.

"Good idea," Marik responded.

"Well, nice to have talked to you guys, we're heading back inside, bye!" Lass said and practically ran in.

"oo…she was smart to run," Sam whispered to Hatsukaru.

"I think we should follow them. This man, Seto Kaiba, is just weird."

"Okay, on the count of three, we say…umm…our favorite song is beginning and we run sound good?"

"Great, anything to get away from him."

1..

2…

3!

"Well, o! hear that?" Sam turned to Hatsukaru.

"Why it is our favorite song!"

"I do believe you are right! Let us go in and dance to it."

"We will talk to you guys later."

They ran.

WOW…they had been talking in monotone the whole time. Serenity burst out laughing. She could tell the two couples ran because they were scared of Seto's laugh.

"Look, you scared them away!"

"If you wouldn't have elbowed me in my side, I wouldn't have embarrassed myself," he said…laughing.

"Aww, I'm sorry…" she said, really sorry.

He laughed and then said it was okay.

Silence…

…

…

…

They just walked the perimeter of the school yard…

In complete silence…

He walked beside her until he could think of something that could potentially spark a conversation.

"Er…you look beautiful Serenity."

She giggled in her innocent way and then said, "thank you Seto, its really ironic."

"What is?"

"I got the baby sitting job to buy this dress and I guess I never expected to meet some as …(she searched for the right words) different as you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're not at all the average guy! I mean, you're not nice, you're mad all the time, you're horrible at meeting others, you're a gazillionare at your age, you practically own half the world, you make technology as if God gave you ideas himself, you use to like that one Nina chi-"

"What?"

"Umm, I didn't—what I meant was you use to like that one song—Numa, Numa. You like it don't you? I thought I heard you humming it once! That reminds me, have you seen the new music video by—" Serenity talked a million words per second, trying to make Seto forget that damned name.

"Serenity," he said sternly "What were you going to say?" Not a muscle moved in his body. His eyes only started at her in anger. There was a fire inside him that was burning, and his anger was clearly fueling it.

She panicked.

"I…I-I you're right," she looked down in shame, "I did—I did look at your diary."

Serenity looked up to see a face in shock and horror. "I-I know about what Nina did to you…and I can underst--"

He suddenly cut her off, "You sicken me. I…for one moment—right now, I thought I could love a person so much that I could trust them with my deepest secret…I would have told you, because I thought I loved you…but I guess I was wrong. To you that episode of my life might have been a frivolous little "crush" but for me, it was something much deeper—something so deep that I still carry that sickly wound," he cut off realizing he had said too much, "You've proved me wrong. I don't love you Serenity, I don't because trust is what keeps a bond a bond. There is nothing between us. You've broken everything that there was, or had the potential to be. I don't ever want to see your face again."

He walked away and Serenity looked at him nervously, hoping this was just an act. A moment before her world was perfectly pieced together, now it had shattered so suddenly she didn't know what to do.

It was real.

She helplessly watched his form pass into the school. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran to get Tristan. The only thing on her mind now was to get home so she could release all her sadness where no one would be present.

"Serenity? I've been looking all over for you! Where were you?"

"Tristan, I have to go home," she said while here face was covered with her hair. Still trying to hide her tears, she added, "now!"

Tristan, horrified at the way Serenity was behaving (a little unkind for her nature), decided it would be best to just fulfill her wish right now rather than suffer her wrath combined with her brother's. He quickly grabbed his keys and began a load of questions that did nothing to improve the situation. "What happened? Why are you acting like this? Did someone do something?"

Serenity kept silent, only sobbing quietly to herself.

"Serenity you have to talk to me about what happened!" he said when they reached her house.

"Tristan I don't want to talk about it!" Serenity said as she got out of the car, slamming the door. Yes, she was human too—her inner serenity could explode.

Serenity ran to her house in a fury of rage, and anger. She was blinded by her tears. Walking up the stairs, she sobbed bitterly about the "dream evening" that she was going to have. Her dress tore as she tried to hurriedly get up the stairs, which made her sobbing increases even more.

At last she reached the door and opened it. She got inside her apartment and closed the door. Serenity aimed for her room and once she got in, she cried her heart out. Tears fell from her eyes like a dripping faucet. It didn't stop. She hardly noticed the black tears that fell onto her pillow, a mixture of rubbed off mascara and her tears. She didn't notice anything. She didn't care. Her perfect moment had lasted a few minuets, and had been shattered into so many pieces, she didn't believe it could ever be joined together.

She had lost hope for living.

She hated herself—she hated herself so that thoughts about tearing her skin apart in front of Seto to profess her love and apology crossed her minds and almost seemed like sensible. "Why?" she asked herself, "why did I have to look? I had no right to—it was his personal journal! And…and I read it like some kind of a—a novel!"

Yes, this was, what some people would call a crush, but to her, this was her life. Love, to her was the greatest emotion. Ofcourse, if it can lead some to commit suicide and others to pursue their dreams, love, truly was the greatest emotion. And that emotion had left her in the darkest corner of the world. Without love, she thought her life would end now. Serenity waited for death to come…happily waited for it.

She was on her bed brooding about her situation. "I love him so much, I can't believe what happened! I-I was trying to make…I wanted him to…he had finally said it! And it was gone…in a flash…just as fast as it had come."

She remembered the kiss, the dance, the man she had loved for so long. Her sobbing finally started to decrease because she couldn't possibly have any more tears to shed.

She was on the bed, and after such a night, she was dosing off to sleep.

Kaiba was there, in her dream, she kept seeing the flashes of the scene replay in her head.

"You sicken me."

"I thought I could love a person so much that I could trust them with my deepest secret…"

"I would have told you Serenity, because I thought I loved you…"

"But I guess I was wrong. You've proved me wrong. I don't love you"

"I don't love you…"

"I don't love you…"

"I don't love you…"

Over and over, it played in her head. She didn't want to believe it, did he hate her? All she wanted to do was to help him. She was going to talk to him about it…as a friend, as someone who he could trust. Not anymore.

Suddenly, she woke up to see something hitting her window… it wasn't the branches of the tree…

Here are the REVIEWS!

Ya'll, id really like to thank you guys for keeping up with this, it REALLY encourages me to try to make each chapter a little better. Thanks!

Lass: Thanks so much! Im really in debt to you for all your awesome reviews. To answer all those curious questions, you'll have to wait and see! Haha, cliffhangers are the best (for the author)! Thanks again!

Otaku22: thanks so much, but are you surprised in a good way? I certainly hope so! My friend actually suggested watching Fruits Basket but im afraid I wouldn't be able to find anything in America…unless I spend the strength to search…and im too lazy! Haha, not to mention busy! Well, thanks for everything!

Shanichan11: haha! Biryani is one of my fav dishes of all time! Thanks so much for the compliments, it really helps to motivate me and help me thru my hard times in life (see beginning) thanks so much!

Ki Wingz: Aww! Thanks so much for the really meaningful compliments! Finally, Serenity told Seto the truth! And blowing Nina's head off, as much as I'd LOOOOVE to, she is really important to the story…you'll see why. Well, thanks for reviewing and read on!

xXRoseGoddessXx: Thanks! I'll check our ur fics if I ever get time to! (My boss is killing me at work!) Thanks for reviewing!

27Anasus27: Thanks for your compliments! I already have the entire plot worked out (in outline form ofcourse in my head) but suggestions are always cool! Thanks and read on!

Snow Mouse: I'd like to tell you that you're name is the cutest thing ever! Lol, and I'm sorry, cruelty comes with being an author ) hope you understand! Thanks for reviewing!

Unknown but friendly: you reviewed twice on the same chappie! THANKS! I'd really like to thank you for reminding me that I have a fanfiction that exists—because with all the problems going on in life, I forgot how rewarding just writing can be! Thanks, you're an awesome person!

Facfictions lover: ooh no! this isn't the last chapter! Don't worry, I got more Denial in store for ya! Now keep those reviews coming and I'll keep up the deal from this side. Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

THANKS TO ALL FOR REVIEWING AGAIN!


	17. Even Worse

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

WARNING: language in this chapter (someone mentioned to avoid this in a previous review—sorry, I have to put it in here)

Aah, we're dwindling down to the very last episodes of the story! I'd like to thank EVERYONE for reviewing as they were all helpful and kind. This time I won't ramble on and on….on with chapter 17!

DENIAL

By yamizmine

Chapter 17: Even Worse…

Regrettably she awoke her numb limbs and told her body to walk. Serenity opened the locks to her window and looked outside at the figure below. All she could make out was a male's dark outline since the area around their house was covered in misty darkness.

Suddenly, hope emerged. She gathered energy from her budding hope and ran towards the door. Almost leaping down the stairs in her dress, she ran to greet the stranger who could be…hopefully would be Seto.

When she got close enough to see a clearer outline of the man, she stopped and stared. Even in the dim atmosphere she could make out the man's dark long mane, lean, yet muscular body, and dice earrings.

He turned his head towards her and his signature green eyes shone like that of a cat in moonlight.

"Duke?"

"Serenity, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you seemed a bit troubled when you ran off with Tristan like that. I thought you were hurt or something."

She looked down a moment to gather the strength to explain herself while trying not to re-enact the situation in her head.

"I just didn't—" she choked, "feel well. But I'm okay now."

Suddenly, her composure fell. It was too much to bear—too much to keep the pain and suffering inside. It was like being in a black hole, surrounded only by loneliness and all she wanted…was a glimmer of hope. She broke down in tears. It was the task of a God to keep in the pain—not for a girl like her. What little life was left in her she let out in tears. It felt as if she had cried her soul out and now was nothing but an empty shell. Hollow. Brittle. About to be shattered.

Duke wrapped his arms around her and tried as best he could to comfort her. He did not ask questions or demand answers for her behavior. He just held her. The smell of her hair was intoxicating Duke but he resisted.

"How about a drive?"

It was not the kind of question she was expecting. Instead of 'why are you crying' or 'what's wrong'? It as if he understood that at the moment, letting go of the painful thought of Kaiba was necessary.

Duke carried her over to his bike and gently lowered her to the seat. It was cold, yet comfortable. As Serenity was adjusting herself, she saw that she had ripped her dress on the side, just to her ankle. Without thinking she grabbed the two corners and tore them apart. The threads came loose and the dress made a loud ripping sound, amplified by the silence. A single tear rolled out of her eyes.

They went everywhere and anywhere, yet nowhere. In her mind, the images kept playing over and over again—but at least what she saw—outlines of trees, houses, flowers, plains—did not remind her of Kaiba. It felt easy for a while. She felt as if she would vaporize and turn into the very wind flowing through her hair and disappear forever.

They must have driven around for about half an hour, coming back to Serenity's apartment in the end. It was exactly as they had left it—the same darkness, the same fog, but it seemed to be lighter now—less burdening.

Serenity slid off the bike and turned to face Duke. "Thanks, I needed to take my mind off of—well, it doesn't matter now, thanks."

"Listen Serenity, I—I've been trying to understand why you don't like me. I love you so much but you don't ever respond. And today, I actually saw you with—with Kaiba! From all the people in the world Serenity, you picked that bastard?"

"Duke! Watch yourself! I don't need this right now."

"Why? 'Cuz he's a fuckin' son of a bitch?"

Right then he felt a surge of pain through his face. Serenity had just slapped him right across his cheeks leaving her handprint on his pale face. It was red like fire that reflected the volcano she had let off inside of him.

In an explosion of anger, Duke grabbed her hair and pulled it back, making Serenity awkwardly arch back. "She humiliated me!" was all that was going through his head at the moment. He took a hold of her back roughly and pulled her body upwards, towards him. He kissed her with an angry passion. Duke wanted to make her lips bleed, but she fought back.

As a pair of headlights blinded Duke, Serenity finally got the opportunity to free herself. The car suddenly turned and went the other way, but she still thanked the Lord for sending a car into her neighborhood at the time, and frantically ran up the flights of stairs to escape Duke.

Thinking that her night could not have possibly gotten worse, Duke had certainly proven her wrong. She could still the sting of his harsh lips on hers trying to suck her soul out. She cried. Seto. Duke. Seto. Duke…a night her mind will never let her forget—no matter how hard she tries to repress this tragic memory…

TO BE CONTINUED!

I know this was a shorter chapter compared to the others, but at least it doesn't end with AS big a cliffhanger as others ). Please review and give me positive/negative feedback—tell me how to improve!

Now, time to answer my awesome reviews! Thanks to all who wrote—ya'll are the best!

REVIEWS:

Manga-Girly: thanks! I know, seto and serenity are a really good couple…I just wish they would have something that hints about their love in the series…but it doesn't. On the other hand, you get to read MY version of their story, so the glass is half full right? well, continue reviewing!

YamiMe: I assume I'm dealing with another Yami fan? Lol, he is awesome isn't he? But, thanks for the review! I'm glad you think the story is getting better—and I assure you it'll get even better! You'll have to read to find out about what'll happen to Serenity and Kaiba!

Ki Wingz—yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while so it's easy to forget, but Nina is the really bitchy character in the story that makes Kaiba go out with her to the dance because otherwise she would tell everyone about how when they were young, Kaiba liked her and she turned him down. Haha, I just realized you reviewed twice! Well, I'm happy that you liked the chapter! I don't like Tristan with Serenity either, but it serves the purpose of the story, so read on to find out if Seren. and Seto ever get together! Thanks for reviewing anyways, and read on!

Otaku22: you are one of the greatest reviewers ever! Thanks for everything you said! I guess preferences do change, but I'm glad you're still sticking to my story for your dose of setoxserenity! And you're more than welcome (for putting you into my story)—its what must be done for wonderful reviewers such as yourself ). Oh, and you get a bonus thanks for giving me hugs and cookies for my grandmother—although it still hurts, I certainly feel better when people are there to support. Keep reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!

NinjaAngel: aww, it was hard to make Kaiba look so mean, but it was in character and with the flow of the story. Sorry! But, I hope you'll keep reading to find out if they ever get together ) thanks for reviewing!

xXRoseGoddessXx: hehe, im glad you liked the story so much! I tried updating as quickly as possible—I hope it wasn't TOOO late, but make sure to review!

Shanichan11: thank you so much—not only for the review but wishing me luck in life (it means a lot since I've had it pretty rough). It's okay if you didn't review before, as long as you did this time! Thanks and I hope you like this chappie!

Darkhope: I know, I know, I tend to update late now and people are beginning to forget the story, I'm REALLY sorry but please keep reading! It's gonna get better—I promise! Thanks for the review!

Anonymous: I really wish I knew your name so I can address it to you, but whoever you are, thanks! I honestly never considered my writing style to be 'amazing' but thanks for the compliment anyways!

Diana: haha, I'm sorry, but the continuation is here! Sorry it took a while, but I hope its satisfying! Review on!

Afiong Bassey: Aww, I loved your perspective on this since that's the way I felt when I read it. It was just a slip-of-the-tongue thing and now Serenity has lost the one man she has truly loved! This chapter probably made the drama even more dramatic, but I hope you liked it. Continue reviewing!

Awesome, thank you everyone for reviewing! And please do it again!


	18. Better Days ?

Discalimer: I don't own yugioh

Thanks all for reviewing! There are only a few chapters left!!! So, on with ch. 18!

DENIAL

Chapter 18: Better Days (?)

By yamiz-mine

Chapter 18: Misunderstanding, Mistakes, and Mixups

It was Monday already…funny how this day always came so quickly. Serenity wished she was sick, wished someone had physically bruised her so badly that she would not have to get up—so that the pain she felt inside would match the pain on the outside. But attendance was a big part of receiving scholarships. "It shows commitment," the counselors would say, but she knew, in reality, the school gets paid for every child that shows up.

Regardless, she awoke her numb body and walked into her small bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face. The droplets stung her skin but at least, awoke her soul. For a moment, she looked at herself in the mirror. "That is not me," she thought.

Serenity changed into her uniform and went to make breakfast. Joey was already there, an oddity since she had gotten use to waking him up. Instead, Joey was dressed, ready to go, and even had eggs waiting for his sister. "Mornin' sunshine," he sarcastically exclaimed.

"Joey, I'm not feeling well today."

"No kiddin'! This is the first time in years that you've slept in."

"WHAT?!? I slept in?? Why didn't you wake me up Joey!?!" Serenity declared. She was so shocked her eyes were about to come out of their socket.

"I couldn't! You…you think that I'm not there sometimes, that when you're alone, I'm not watching you but sis…you know that I'm always there for ya. I know what happened yesterday…well, sorta…but enough to advise you, as your brother, to stay away from that bastard, Kaiba."

"Don't call him—"

"Serenity, come out of it!! You'll defend him?? That son-of-a-bitch hurt you!"

Serenity remained silent. Was Joey wrong for trying to protect his only sister? Was he wrong to say that Kaiba hurt her?

"No, he is right," she thought to herself and lowered her head. Joey came to her and wrapped his long arms around her and held her.

"I'm always watching you Seren. I want you to do what's best for you—and Kaiba is just bad news," he lifted her head by her chin, "now c'mon, tell me how great my eggs are."

Serenity sat down, had her breakfast and the two left for school, although both missed half of their classes. Joey did make a really good breakfast. If there was one thing Joey knew best it was food.

School went on as usual. It seemed odd that everything around her was just as it had been a few days ago when her insides were not churning—it was somewhat of a comforting thought that the atmosphere around her had not changed after last night's events.

Last night, however, was not as dreadful for any of her other friends…in fact, it seemed like Tea and Yugi had crossed the threshold of friendship and had entered a whole new arena—love. Joey and Mai, of course, were dating now (although Joey did not want to highlight the issue in front of Serenity out of fear that she would feel her situation ignored by his happiness). And even though Tristan did not have the greatest time, he was the same ol' Tristan the next day.

One person who had changed dramatically was none other than Duke—he stayed away from 'the group' and seemed like he had some fiendish hunger about him…as if he still needed to consume his prey. Her pulse quickened and fear engulfed her whenever she saw him—looking at him was like looking into the face of a rapist…and who knows what he could have done had time allowed him to?

After school, Serenity began walking towards the parking lot of the school. Trying to carry the extra English book she had to read that night, she forgot what lay ahead—Kaiba's limo. Without realizing it, she was walking her normal routine…and was heading towards her lover's car when Mai called her from behind, waking her up from her unconscious schedule.

"Hey, Serenity! Over here!" Mai yelled and caught up with her target. "Gosh you walk fast…where are you going?"

"Huh? Oh…no-nowhere…I guess…" Serenity tried to reply—but words wouldn't form in her mouth. Her heart desperately wanted to go to Kaiba's house…to see him again, to have him love her once again, but her mind played last night's episode over and over again, constantly reminding her of her mistakes.

"Well, I was wondering if we could hang out today. We don't get to do stuff together—you know, just the two of us?" Mai asked, in a somewhat rehearsed manner.

It was clear to Serenity that this was her brother's doing. She could not deny the offer…anything to take her mind of off last night was a welcome offer and the fact that this was her brother's attempt to cheer her up also made the deal more attractive.

"Sure Mai," Serenity answered, smiling slightly.

"Great! My car is parked near the freshman center," Mai said, sounding more exited than usual.

Serenity put her books in the backseat and the two headed towards the local mall. It was a good experience—she felt the very same way as she did at school…sighing that the world had not crumbled because of the dance. Besides, Mai was a wonderful girl—a bit revealing, some may think her, but she was not frail and egotistical, but rather strong and demanding. "Joey is a lucky guy," Serenity silently thought to herself.

When it started to get a little dark Mai and Serenity headed towards the latter's apartment. Along with them were four or five bags of 'necessary' items Mai had bought for herself and Serenity.

"Thanks Mai," Serenity said graciously as Mai handed her a bag of accessories, "today was really fun. I know why Joey loves you so much," she added with a smile.

Mai blushed a little but covered her cheeks by shaking her blonde locks to cover them. "Well, you're welcome. We should do this more often."

As Mai drove by, Serenity sighed and walked up the stairs to her apartment.

THE NEXT DAY

The universe must be realigning now, Serenity thought, because this morning seemed so much better. She and Joey went to school in a much better mood that morning, Serenity hoping that she could eventually forget Seto to ease the pain.

Everything seemed fine today—all her classes went by fine and it now truly felt like nothing dreadful had happened. But, unfortunately for Serenity, she could not forget Kaiba. She could not forget how whole he made her feel or how much she loved him.

In art class, she zoned out and began sketching his eyes again. Those were the things she missed the most about being with him…his frosty eyes. She did not love him because he was so different, but rather, because she had misunderstood him so much. She felt some small accomplishment when she was talking to him with ease because his eyes melted in her presence. This was not ego…it was the feeling of being loved back. And that, is the most fulfilling emotion in the world.

The school day ended without a hassle. Serenity walked out of Health class in a hurry to get back home—although school had not been miserable, she still could not stand to answer people's probing questions about how somehow, everyone had heard that she and Kaiba had danced together. She put on her bag and hurriedly began trying to stuff her papers into her bag. That's when she hit something hard and fell, sprinkling the hall floor with her papers.

"I never remember telling you you could simply pick and choose the days you wished to work," his cold voice snapped.

It was Seto.

Yes, yes, I know—another cliff hanger. But that's what makes reading fun! D

Here are the reviews: (btw, thank you all for reviewing!!!!!!)

Troubled Spirit Of Hell: Man, if you use "puppy eyes of doom" it's really hard for me to resist! But, I do have to go to school…anyways, I tried my hardest to update as soon as possible. It's finally winter break for me! Happy Holidays and keep reviewing and reading!!! Thanks!

Manga-Girly: Haha! I hope my ff does not make you hate Duke that much! I do like him in the manga/TV show, but I had to make him a bit obsessed in this. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!!!

xXRoseGoddessXx: Well, Serenity still loves Seto, you can especially see that in this chapter (I hope)…thanks for reviewing! I hope you'll like this chappie!

Otaku22: aww, I hope you're feeling better now than when you last posted a review. And just to let you know, I won't ever leave this story without finishing it…I put way too much effort into it to just leave it as is! And also, your reviews are what keep me going! So they're always, always, ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks so much! Hope you liked this chapter!

Landi McClellan: Yay! I read my entire story a few months ago and I couldn't believe how horrible my writing style used to be! You're lucky I rewrote the first couple of chapters because it was just awful before! Lol, it's amazing what a few years of AP English can do you to ). Well, I hope you will continue to read Denial and will continue to love it! Thanks for the review! Plz do send me another one!

Ki Wingz: Hahaha, yeah, it has been a long time since I updated. I was studying for my finals for the few couple of weeks. But, I did update! Hope you like the chapter! Plz read and review again!

Marisa Makou: Aww, thank you! I'm glad you like this story so much! I hope you will like this chapter…although it does end in a cliff hanger ) I just have to put them on! Call it a writer's urge if you will…well, plz read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter!

Imperfect-Princezz: WOW! I'm so glad you like this fic!! Please keep reading and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I can tell you this much—we're nearing the end, so soon (maybe) things are either going to fall apart, or come together! You'll just have to read and find out!

Hopping-bunny: First, I love your name! it's super cute! And, thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the story…although it made you sob (but at least as a writer, I can feel satisfied that I brought out emotions in readers) ). I hope you like this ff! Thanks again, and plz do review this time too!!


	19. Needles that Prick the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Thank you all for reviewing! With your encouragement, and sometimes deadly threats, I'm putting up Ch. 19 uncommonly fast (and also because I'm pretty bored) D

Enjoy!

Denial

By: Yamizmine

Chapter 19: Needles that Prick the Heart

His voice pierced her soul. It brought back a flood of horrific memories that she was trying ever so hard to forget. She did not want to look at him out of fear, and because she felt it was necessary to convey, through her lowered head, how awful she felt about what she had done…to convey her guilt.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" he demanded, though.

She slowly looked at his hard face, covered with angry lines.

"Now, why weren't you at my house yesterday?" his voice thundered.

"I…I—I thought that…well, at the danc—" he cut her off.

"What happened that ONE useless day does alter your job. If you are incapable of doing your work please let me know and I will fire you as quickly as possible but until I have found a replacement, you WILL report to my house after school everyday. Is that understood?" he ended with a deadly glare, which left no room for a negative answer.

She weakly croaked out a meager "yes" and Kaiba turned around to leave.

"I don't know what to do…" Serenity thought to herself as she also turned around and left for her apartment.

The next day she awoke with a fright. Against all odds, Serenity had hoped that Earth's rotation would cease so today would not come. She hoped that the birds outside would not chirp so sweetly—it was as if nature itself was telling her of the gaping hole inside her heart would be salted and burn. It was today that she would have to be in the closest proximity to Kaiba since the Dance.

Her classes were the shortest hours of her life. It seemed like she was trying to grasp onto the fleeting time and the harder she tried, the faster it slipped away. It was futile.

Alas, the end of the day arrived and she stared out across the back end of the school. There it was—a stretch limo waiting for her hell. But she managed to gather her strength, and took a deep breath before the plunge.

The limo was empty—thank goodness. And the huge vehicle arrived at Kaiba's house too quickly.

Like a whimpering dog, she took her first steps into the mansion that had so many wonderful memories…all of them now, seemed to feel like needles piercing her flesh enough to pain her, without any real wounds.

Fortunately, Mokuba's excited expression did make Serenity feel a bit better. After countless mental kicks, she gradually pushed the thought of Kaiba into the back of her mind and concentrated on the little Kaiba.

The two spent hours playing video games, after doing homework of course. But the time flew by again. And now, it was time.

9:30 on the dot. Now she had to pick up her check, and leave. In her head it sounded so much easier, but to actually move muscles and provide them with enough energy to move her bones into his room seemed to far exceed her. "If I die tonight, I hope my friends will remember me," she sighed and began to walk towards his room.

A flurry of pink made her look up from her toes and quickly get out of the view. But she could hear voices very clearly.

"Thank you so much," a voice belonging to a female said.

"I guess I'm the one who should be sorry…I mean, I never knew…" Kaiba replied. His masculine voice pierced air like a sword and stung Serenity's ears. "But if you don't mind, let's just keep this between the two of us?"

"Sure, Kaiba," the girl said.

"I think you, if anyone else can call me Seto, Nina."

Her heart froze. It felt like the wish she had to stop time had come true. His words played out in her head slowly—"Nina". "No, no, he can't betray me like this," she told herself, "this has to be someone else!"

To prove her instincts wrong, she peeped her head to see the two and a tear came rolling down unexpectedly. It was her. It was the Nina from school. And now, they were hugging. She saw through her blurred vision Kaiba take her to the door and say goodbye. He closed the door and started walking back into his office.

She wanted to get up and begin to pick up the nearest object and hurl it at his face. "He's made me feel like a load of crap because of this Nina and he goes around and has a fling with her!!" she yelled in her mind.

Enough is enough.

Her hands made a fist and began walking in the direction of Kaiba. She opened his office and stood firmly in front of him, arms crossed and an angry expression on her face—not that Kaiba noticed, he was looking down.

"Your check is where it always is."

She didn't say anything.

Impatient, he looked up and was a bit startled, "Is there something else you want?"

"How about telling me what the hell Nina and you were doing?"

"What?!? You were evesdropping??!!"

"That is it! That is the last time you will ever make ME feel bad for something that you yourself have brought about on yourself. What did I do? Huh? I looked at your damn elementary journal to try to see what kind of person you were—big deal! So I found a soft spot in Seto Kaiba—is that so bad? Is it bad enough to break my heart, to make me feel like shit and never forgive? I may have betrayed your trust for a moment—a moment before I fell in love with you but I never, ever, ever, betrayed you. I never went behind your back and starting hugging some other man," she was on the verge of tears now and was yelling so loud the building seemed to shake with her cries.

"You never betrayed me?"

"Never, Kaiba, Never."

"That's funny because the second I realized I had made a mistake in taking out my pent up elementary anger out on you, I did go back. But you know what I saw? I saw you with Duke—kissing."

Her eyes and mouth were agape from shock. He was the man in the car—the headlights! Oh no…

"And whatever Nina and I have, you will NEVER be able to understand because she, unlike you, is trustworthy. I know that she will neither break her promise, nor go behind my back, or stand in front of me, and give me a hypocritical lecture."

"You don't know what you're talking about…you have no idea what Duke did to me," she whimpered.

"And you don't know what YOU'RE talking about…Nina and I—"

Before he could finish his words, she decided she did not want to—or care to—hear what kind of relationship they were in. Today was enough grief for her. She took the envelope that had her check inside tore it before his eyes, and ran away. It was not a bold move…she wanted to escape and wanted to shed her tears completely, instead of hiding them from him.

"I hate him," she repeated in her mind as she ran through the rain into her apartment.

REVIEWS:

Landi McClellan: I really liked my AP English class (esp. because of my awesome teacher) and I really like English…hence the stories! But if you had seen the un-redone first couple of chapters, you'd be appalled at my writing! But Im glad you like it now!! Keep reviewing!

Troubled Spirit of Hell: Well here you are! A chapter that came very fast for my usually BUSY schedule. It's really hard to find time to just write for the heck of writing…but I'm glad to be back! And im here to stay baby! We're very close to the end of Denial so don't go anywhere—read and review this chappie! I'm sure you loved it, eh?

Hopping-Bunny: I agree, stories do tend to lean the sappy, fluffy way until you forcibly correct it. But im glad you liked my different sappiness…I bet this chapter was very unexpected?? Aaand I bet you really liked the odd way I portray the love/hate between Kaiba and Serenity?? Okay, I really don't know the answer to the last question…although it would be awesome for you to answer it in a review!!! Hehe, keep reading!

Ki Wingz: Yay! It so good to write to a reviewer who has been a reviewer from a LONG time! I'm always excited to read your reviews! Ofcourse I also put another cliffhanger in this chapter—get used to it, I guess, is the only consolation I can offer. I did something that was totally unlike me in the previous chapter…I said that shopping was relaxing, but I strongly disagree. There is nothing I abhor more than shopping! Lol! I hope this chapter answered some of the questions you asked me in your review…but please do review again!

Jonin-Kakashi-Hatake: I guess it a little late to wish you a Merry Christmas back, but I guess it really doesn't matter—Merry Christmas to you too! I'm glad you liked the chapter…and I certainly hope that you liked this one. It makes things even more complicated…which is always fun! Well, read and review!!

Otaku22: Yay! Another familiar name! im pretty sure that everyone who has read my ff has become sufficiently frustrated with cliffies…but I can't help it I tell ya—they're sooo enticing for authors. And besides, it builds more of an anticipation huh? I'm sorry that you said that "they better make up quick" and in this chapter, things get even worse. (…but such is life…you just have to keep reading to find out what happens in the end! Oh and by the way, the end isn't too far off!!!

Manga-Girly: hehe…nope, kaiba won't help serenity pick up her papers, he'll yell at her instead! I know, a bit harsh but such are the circumstances in the story. Well, hope you liked this chapter despite you wanting the situation to be otherwise. Well, read and review!!

Moonangel93: ooohh… "I hope Nina dies"—your words…I guess you're pretty angry at me for putting Nina in this chapter. And I bet it s a bit confusing now, but you'll see as the story progresses what all the fuss is really about. And the good news is that you don't have to wait long because I'm almost done with the story! Well, hope you liked this chapter and please do review!!

Okay people, you get the message—REVIEW!!!


	20. Confessions and Speakerphones?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

DENIAL

Chapter 20: Confessions and Speakerphones?

By: yamiz-mine

Once home, Serenity let herself cry. She had been holding it in while coming back but no more. Tears did not fall out of her green-brown eyes because Seto had hurt her again, but rather, it was because she was misunderstood. Now, Kaiba did not want to hear about the truth and whatever hope she did develop, was washed away by the salty water that poured out of her eyes.

Upon hearing her little sobs, Joey knocked on her door, worried for his little sister's sake. But Serenity refused to open the door, telling him that her allergies were just acting up. Such lies tore at her throat and made her efforts to drown her voice even harder.

It was like suffocation. She laid down her head on the floor and closed her eyes, trying to make the swirling circles that she saw when she closed her eyes forget what had happened. Soon, she was asleep.

Mokuba came out of his bedroom realizing that he couldn't go to sleep because of his roaring stomach. "Man…these midnight munchies are gonna make it so hard to wake up tomorrow, oh well…I'll ask Seto if I can skip."

The rather small Kaiba came into the kitchen when he thought he actually saw his malicious step-father in the kitchen, ready to beat him. "It can't be!" Mokuba screamed in his mind.

But it wasn't. It was his brother, Seto. He still had his sleeping robes on, open in front revealing his loose shirt and pajamas. His hair was disheveled and prickly hair stuck out from his chin and above his lip, making him look haggard and old. But most characteristic of the late Kaiba was the bottle of rum in his right hand, and a shot glass in the other.

"Seto! What are you doing?!?!" Mokuba screamed in horror as he ran towards his brother, steadying him despite his height. "You don't drink Seto! You told me that it ruins your body, you said that it ruins your soul! You said that that's what reminded you of our step-father!"

Kaiba laughed and cried. His laughter seemed demonic now and mixed with his innocent tears, it seemed like someone else had taken over his body, and the real Seto was trapped inside.

"Fyodor Dostoyevsky, have you ever read Crime and Punishment Mokuba?"

Mokuba answered through is tears, "No."

"Well, there's a man in the book who drinks away all the money his poor family has, you know why?"

Mokuba gave the same answer as before.

"It wasn't because of pleasure, he said he wanted to feel the pain. He said that when he drinks, he hurts himself for all the sins he has committed. He punishes himself. But you know what I think?"

"Seto, please, you're scaring me…" Mokuba whispered.

"I think that Dostoyevsky was drunk when he wrote the book because rum can't be punishment!" he laughed, "I mean, this stuff is so fucking good, why didn't I ever try it before?"

Mokuba started to cry, and finally recovering from shock, he decided that he had to call someone. But who? They had no family, there was never an instance where HE had to care for his BROTHER…it was always the other way around, always! That's when he thought of her.

"Seto, you stay here, I'm gonna go call Serenity".

"NO!" Kaiba roared that shook the little boy. "No," Kaiba said a little later, softer this time. "No…I'm okay."

"Seto, you're not okay! Seto, you don't drink! You don't drink!"

"I don't want to do a lot of things that my body does. I never meant to love her. I…" he left off here, but Mokuba urged him to continue, "Moki, I love her. No matter what she did or what I saw, I still love her! Why? Why can't I turn away from her because of what she did to me? Tell me!...and now, she loves Duke. She doesn't even realize that me and Nina, we're just friends…she just—" he started to cry.

Seto had never cried before, Mokuba thought. It hurt him to endless degree to see his brother in such a vulnerable state…and for a thing so pure. I've got to do something, he thought, but not today.

By this time, many of the servants had awoken and were now offering to help carry Seto to his bed. Mokuba gratefully accepted and he walked beside them into his brother's room. Once on his bed, Kaiba fell asleep instantly, but Mokuba was left awake. Staring at his idol, and what had become of him.

Before Kaiba woke up in the morning, Mokuba quickly called Serenity's house.

"Hello," the voice came from the Wheeler house…but although a female, it didn't sound like Serenity.

"Hi, can I talk to Serenity? This is Mokuba."

"Hey Mokuba…umm…Serenity isn't feeling well. She's been like this ever since yesterday. I don't know what happened…she just seems so depressed…and that's not Serenity at all…But I'd be happy to take a message if it isn't urgent."

Mokuba realized it was Mai on the other line. "Oh, well…I think I know what it was that made her so upset…it—it's kind of a long story…and it involves my brother."

"I knew it! She's lovesick isn't she?!" Mai said excitedly.

"Well, if she is, she isn't the only one," Mokuba continued with an explanation of what had happened the day before. Being small was an advantage—he had seen the entire scene with Nina/Kaiba/Serenity…and knowing what was going on with Nina and Kaiba, he also explained that bit—the part that Serenity had not heard and had become so upset with.

"I think I have a solution," Mai said, holding a lock of blond between two fingers and slowly stroking it, "take the phone and leave it on speaker in whichever room Kaiba is in right now—do it now, and don't ask questions."

Mokuba obeyed. By this time, Seto had awoken and was in his study, trying to soak his head into books so the pain and the banging inside would subside.

"Mokuba, I—I'm so sorry for yesterday night…I never meant to…start acting like that monster," he said setting aside the book he had in his hand as if he was ready for a discussion.

"It's okay Seto…just, promise never—NEVER to do it again."

Kaiba smiled, and in that smile a hint of his former, childish self sparkled like a jewel in a cave, "I promise."

Mokuba gave his brother a hug and left, leaving the phone on Kaiba's side table, right by the book.

"And now for a splash of Mai Magic," Mai said as she turned around and headed into Serenity's room…the phone left on speaker as well.

Upon entering it, she sent one shot at the weeping girl and started yelling, "I have had enough of this Serenity, and so has your brother! Enough wailing and crying and moping around! 'Kaiba broke my heart, waa-waa, lookie me, I'm crying for attention'." Mai waited for her response.

"Mai this isn't funny! I'm not doing it for freakin attention! Shoot, I'm not even doing it…if I could, I'd take out this damn heart of mine and stab it over and over again until it stopped beating for Seto! God damn it, I still love him!" she subsided, her voice a little more than a whisper now, "he—he..he didn't even listen to me".

"Listen to what?" Mai asked bringing herself closer to Serenity.

"Duke! He—he tried taking advantage of me Mai! And…and Seto…he taught that we were…hitting it off or something! I me—mean all I wanted was for him to understand, but he didn't listen…he didn't listen."

"It's okay girly," a click sounded, "I—I didn't mean what I said earlier. I know it hurts, but I promise, I'll all get better. I'll make sure it does," she said as she set down the phone and enveloped Serenity with her long arms.

Kaiba was left dumbfounded. After the initial shock, rage began to boil in the pit of his stomach. He could feel the bubbling lava inside of him about to explode. "Duke," he whispered venomously.

REVIEWS

Landi McClellan: I know this next installment isn't the longest chapter, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to end it all next chapter, so keep reading! And thanks a lot for the review, I also thought it was very dramatic for Serenity to rip up the check in front of him. hehe.

Ki Wingz: LOL! I loved your reaction! That's exactly what my reaction would have been…if I didn't know what was going on…but since I do, as an annoying author, I'll keep that from you till the end ). it makes it all the more satisfying, I promise. Anyways, you'll find out whats going on in the next few chapters so you won't have to wait VERY long. Keep reading and reviewing my friend, you've been very supportive and I thank you generously for it!

Manga-Girly: I did try to update quite soon…I hope this was very soon for you. Probably not, but still, patience is a virtue! haha, anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Troubled Spirit of Hell: Euphoric…nice word! I'll incorporate it somehow in my next chapter…hahaha, I am easily fascinated. Anyways, I certainly hope that this chapter made you feel a little euphoric…D Please do read and review this chappie…I know you want to!

moonangel93: Well, I hope some of your questions are answered due to this chapter. I know it's not TOO long, but I tried…and the story is about to end any day now, so keep reading and reviewing! Thanks a LOT for reviewing so many chapters…its really encouraging and makes me want to write more and more.

Marisa Makou: Well, even if you couldn't review Ch. 18, you can always review this chapter! And I hope I've made it even more interesting…mostly because the story is about to end! We've pretty much reached the climax…and all you have to wait for is the ending. Do be there for it! And thanks a bunch for reviewing!

otaku22: Haha, everyone is bent on killing Nina! I don't think there is a single person that ever wrote to me saying how much the liked Nina…I guess she is a very hate-able person…mostly because we've probably come into contact with Nina-type people huh? Oh well, we'll see how everything comes down in the next couple of chapters! Thanks for reviewing again!

o.c.monkee101: I know, Seto & Serenity DO belong together…but problems do arise when you're in love. And I have to make some to give our little story here some flavor…but we've reached the climax-ish part, now all you have to wait for is the ending..which is going to follow shortly! Thanks for reviewing!!!!


End file.
